Guerisseurs de lutte
by Hatechild
Summary: Hogwars is unsafe, a new school lets Hogwart's students stay, Lucius is a teacher, Voldemort might become one. Harry's part time lover is a vampire. And much more. WARNING slash, yaoi, yuri, dumbledore & Ron bashing. Full Summary inside.!
1. New school, surprise with a L

Warnings: Dumbledore and Ron bashing. Little AU, mentions of abuse and maybe rape.

Pairings so far: Harry/ Calin. Calin/ Lucius. Lucius/ Voldemort. More later on. If you want a certain pairing, just review and ask.

Revised and Edited on 8/10/08

I had watched him. His movements graceful. He belonged to the shadows, to the beats of the music. Every turn, dip, and arch, was always a sight to see. Only those who weren't drunk, or not bored, could see him. Could see that, that person wasn't human. No, Calin Noir, was no where near human. He was a hybrid. Vampire and werewolf. Those types were rare and those who are, weren't created willingly either. They were bitten by a vampire and a werewolf. A painful experience. Both creatures fight inside of the said person. But this boy, he lived off of pain. He was also a leader of a very powerful neutral pack. Two more hybrids, three werewolves, and two dark witches. Those were the ones who kept the pack in order. They attended Guerisseurs de lutte. ( Which will be called GDL for short sometimes.)  
It was located in another realm. A neutral land. The rules there was simple. Survive and don't die. I've been watching the fifteen year old boy for about a week now. His emo styled black hair seemed to clung on his face after every dance. His most trusted out of his pack seemed to always be there with him. One seemed to be a ex-lover. He was sin, Hell's child. Death walked with him, death followed his every shadow. He was also a hero. A prophecy child. I never heard what the prophecy said, not yet. All I know, was he defeated an evil that would've turned all the realms, included wizard and muggle, into complete darkness. He defeated all types of evils, oh so many times. Not once gaining anything except more blood shed, dangers, and death. Him and Harry were so alike. From what Severus and Lucius told me about Potter, he's abused by his muggle uncle. Both boys had prophecy's attached to there names, both seen those they love die before them, and both were abused.

Dark livid ocean blue, almost silver eyes caught my red ones.

-- 

I locked my eyes on Voldemort's red ones. He has been here every night this week. Just watching me. Lucius had told me that his lord would be teaching at my school, along with some potions teacher from Hogwarts.

Voldemort's eyes widen some, not much for a normal human eye to catch. But I'm not normal, nor human. Hmm, Lucius. I wonder if he will be in bed when I get back. Me and Lucius were part-time lovers. Its kinda hard to be full time lovers, when one is sleeping with Voldemort.

Once looking like a snake, now, he looks like a fallen angel. Vol- no Tom had creamy paled skin. His red eyes and brown hair that outlined his face. He looked around 20.

" Calin, please, I want to dance." I glanced at me ex-lover, Kane. Another hybrid. He looked similar to Tom. Though, his hair was lighter, and skin darker. He had more of a bright blue eye color. He was 18, and my first lover.

" Fine." I sighed, no point in arguing. Smiling, he grabbed my hand and took me back to the dance floor. He pulled me close to his body, and started dancing.

I loved the guy to death, but he needed a boyfriend, badly. He was the one to break up with me. It didn't hurt like I thought is would. But then again, I don't easily let my heart get the best of me.

I let him lead the dance, hoping that Lucius would be awake.

--

I sat beside Ron and Hermione, tuning out their arguing.

" Now, you've noticed that we don't have no first years this year." Dumbledore started. " Well, apparently, the Minister wished to make sure Hogwarts is safe this year, and wishes to close Hogwarts 'til he's sure. We sent notices to your parents this summer. So those of you that are still here, will be going to Guerisseurs de lutte. Severus will be a potions teacher there, but the other teachers will be helping out here. Guerisseurs de lutte, has open it's doors to us, after hearing what happened, so please be on your best behaver. In a minute, some students from there that will be splitting you into groups, and taking you to your new school. Have a nice year."

After his speech, the doors were slammed open. Calin! I smiled as I saw him.

His pack was following him in, just like a pack would follow their leader. Some were even in their wolfs forms.

" Harry!" Stac, Calin's 13 year old sister yelled. I stood up, and she ran right into my arms. Picking her up, I hugged her. Her and Calin were smiling.

" Stac, Calin. I see you were right. We would be seeing each other again sooner then I thought." I stated, hugging the hybrid. His arms circled around my waist and held on to me stronger.

" Told you so." He whispered, letting me go. Merlin, oh how I missed being in his arms.

Kane, Jacob , and Em all started to hug me, as Calin went about his speech.

--

I looked at the students that attended Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, was the easiest to spot. Lucius told me all about his little white angel. And angel he is.

" If the people whose names I call out will come and stand by Dylan, who Harry is beside, we can get this over with. Oh, and Harry, just stay where you are. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Ronald Weasely, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, and Severus Snape."

As soon as all of them were there, I led the group out to the magical limousine. The rest of my pack, besides Dylan whose with me, would get their group and lead them. I let everyone get in then before me.

Sitting beside Harry, I pulled the scarred boy into my lap. I met Harry two summers ago, on one of my hunts. I was walking by his Uncle's house, when I heard a faint scream, and the stenched of fear and blood. When I managed to get into the boy's room he was a bloody mess. Apparently, his uncle is like my father. Abusive. I felt a need to protect the boy, keep him from ending up like me and Tom. He had no one to turn to, so I took him in. I healed his wounds, and slowly he started trusting me. We've gotten really close. We shared kisses and hugs, made out, blow and hands jobs, but I refused to take the innocent boy, 'till he was sure. 100 percent sure.

Harry had relaxed, melted into the hug. " So, did you know about this?" My little green eyed snake asked.

" Maybe, maybe not, you'll never know." He laughed at me, how dare he. Smirking almost in a sinister way, I put my hand under his chin. Tilting his head up, and kissed him, long and hard.

We could hear silence then a ' bloody hell ', some gasps, and chuckles.

I finally let him go.

--

I took a deep breath in, smiling. Something about kissing Calin was like a fantasy. Maybe because I know that he'll never used me. Hell, he's doesn't even want to have sex with me, until I'm positively sure I'm ready for it. After all the sexual abuse from my uncle, I wasn't sure if I would ever be close to someone, not until Calin found me. Calin had went through the same abuse as me from his father. Apparently, his mother was killed when he was three, by his vampire sire. His father blamed him for his mother's death, and gave him punishments for it. Calin finally had, had enough of it. He didn't like his sister living in that type of environment, so he killed his father.

" Harry, what the bloody hell, mate?" Ron asked, sounding disgusted. He looked disgusted. I swallowed, and instinctively, curled up in Calin's lap. My instincts told me that Calin would protect me. He always did. He didn't like people like Ron, and Ron didn't like people like Calin.

" Do you have a problem, Ronald?" Calin asked, his voice harsh and cold.

" Bloody hell I do. You just kissed my best mate. Harry isn't gay, so let him go. Fags like you need to learn your place, right Harry?" Ron practically yelled.

I felt Calin's grip tighten, and I spoke. " No Ron. I don't agree with you. Me and Calin been like this for almost two years. So if you have problem with me being gay, or my friends, then go fuck you self." Anger, hate, disgust, and a little hurt, showed in my eyes.

Ron was shocked. " Wh.. what? Oh, I see, you a fucking fag. Don't even look at me again." He turned his face up and looked out the window.

Hermione slapped him, hard. " Ronald Weasely, how can you be so cold."

I tuned them out again, and fell asleep in Calin's arms. I felt safe, at home, in his arms. We may never be lovers, but we cared enough for each other. Calin made me realize that he had a part-time lover. Lucius Malfoy. I was shocked a little, but I had just shrugged my shoulders. Neither of us was looking for marriage, or anything of the sort. Just comfort and love.

--

I watched Harry sleep, and smiled. He no longer wore his glasses, thank God. It had took me a while, but he finally agreed with me, and lost the glasses. Dylan was sitting beside me, watching the others. The Pansy girl was sitting beside him. I had Severus in front of me. Draco beside him, and Blaise beside Draco. Ronald and Hermione were sitting on the other seat. I already liked Hermione. She didn't care what others thought, and said her mind, but is careful what she's says. Also, she cares a lot about Harry.

Conversation went on and before we knew it, we had arrived at Guerisseurs de lutte.

Kissing Harry's scar, I woke him up.

" Come on, my little snake, time to see your new school."

His green eyes stared at me for a second, then he stretched.

We all got out, hearing a lot of grasps. Who could blame them. The school was a huge and I mean huge. It was bigger then Hogwarts, and had a lot more classes. There were not as many students, though, not until now.  
I led the group up the golden marble steps and to the entrance door.

The entrance door was outlined in blue marble, and the door a shade purple. The mansion itself looked like it was made out of crystals and marble.

Walking through the doors, we entered the lobby. The lobby had white marble floor, and stairs. The stair case was on my right, and in front of me was another set of doors.

Pointing to the door I said, " That's were we eat. The dinning room is always open, no matter what time. Only the teachers have their own kitchen. The hallway beside the stairs leads to the dungeons. In the dungeons, potion, and blood charms will be taught. Other classes are taught down there, but you don't need to worry about them, unless you plan to permanently stay. Of course, you are welcome to, except for Weasely."

" What! Why not?" The red head yelled, I heard a muttered idiot come from Severus and Draco.

I turned around, and faced the red head. Narrowing my eyes, I spoke. " Weasely, unless you want your parents to see you in a body bag next time you go home, you won't question what others say. Right now, only three people out of your group are not outsiders. Severus, Draco, and Harry. The rest of you are outsiders, and people here don't like outsiders. And another warning, never say the word Fag at this school. Over half the population here is gay or lesbian. Very few straight, and the rest bi. To most of us here, this is our home, our shelter. A place were we won't suffer like we do at home. People like you, Ronald, are not welcome. The headmaster at this school welcomed you with arms wide open. Insulting a student here, WILL get you killed. When we get to your common room, I'll tell you the rules here, and what is allowed."

We walked up the stairs, just in time to see the other groups come in.

At the top of the stares, the walls turned into wallpaper, and the floor carpet. There were three hallways, two to my sides, and one in front of me. Taking the one in front of me, I lead them down different hallways, telling them where most of the classes were. At the end of a hallway, we came to another set of stairs. Leading them up the stairs, we came a door. An the door there was a gray wolf with a pair of fangs in front of it.

Opening the door, we came to a common room. The room was like a large den. About four sofas surrounded the large fire place. Chairs sat beside bookcases. There was about four staircases.

Telling them to sit down, I started the lecture.

" This will be the common room. Other students live here to. Going up the stairs, you'll found a door stating you name. That will be you room. You each have your own room. I also have a room here, but I don't sleep up here much. If you need me, you will have to ask someone else to find me. The rules here are simple. Survive and live. We are in neither Wizard or Muggle world. We're on a different realm or plane. So what is allowed here is very different. In your world, only Harry, and Voldemort can speak parselmouth, but here, about 8 can speak parselmouth." I paused, letting them catch up.

Pansy raised her hand. " Can you?" She asked.

I smiled, - Yesss.-

The Weasely kid seemed to move away from me.

" In this realm, parents teach there kids special abilities. I will be teaching you, and others about stuff like that, tomorrow. If you remembered the classroom, Learning, I had pointed at, you will be meeting me there around eight. Since I have passed about all my classes, I teach Learning sometimes, when a new year starts, or when we get another group of kids like you. On other days, I'm a student teacher, meaning I help some of the teachers in their classes. Manly those in the dungeons. As it is, it's late, so head up to your rooms. Harry, Draco, and Severus, if you will, please wait."

After the others left, I started again. " Severus, I'll take you to your room, since your a teacher. Draco, someone wishes to see you, and Harry we have to talk. So please follow me. I'm sure Severus wouldn't mind seeing a friend."

I lead the three all the way back to the stair case not going down it. I turned to my left, and went down about six steps, and turned the corner. I walked down the hall to the last door. Opening the door, I let them in.

" Lucius, they're here." I yelled, knowing that the man was in the shower.  
All, accept Harry was shocked. Harry had already knew about Lucius.

" Be out in a minute." Lucius yelled back.

Licking my lips, " Sit down, and stay." Then left to find the white beauty.

Lucius was washing his hair when I got in there.

" Love, need any company?" I asked, spelling my cloths gone, wandless.  
The older man turned around and smiled.

" If you wish."

- Oh I wisssh.- I spoke back, parselmouth.  
Seems to me, when I speak parselmouth, Lucius would always get a hard on. Like right now.

I easily slipped into the shower, gently pushing Lucius into the wall.  
- Need any help- I could feel the shivers that went down my lover's back. - Mmm, thatsss a yesss.- Smirking, I dropped to my knees, and licked Lucius's shaft. Putting my hands on the older man's hips, my mouth took in all of Lucius. I heard a moan and started picking up the pace. I felt a hand on my head, and Lucius's tense. I let one of my hands play with Lucius's balls. Soon, my mouth was filled with my lover's juices. Licking him clean, I stood back up. Lucius pulled me into a kiss.

A couple minutes later, we walked out of the bathroom, partly dressed. Lucius had his sleeping pants on, while I had my black low riding pants, neither had a shirt.

Draco blinked, once, twice, three times, before speaking, " Father?" I smirked, and went over Harry.

I picked up my little snake from his chair, sat down, and put him on my lap. Harry instantly relaxed again.

" Yes Draco?"

--

Settling in Calin's lap, I watched at the two blonds spoke. It was funny the way Draco looked. He was shocked to say the least.

" Yes Draco?" Lucius asked his soon.

" You teach here? Why didn't you tell me?"

Lucius smiled at his son. " Yes, I teach here, Blood Charms. As to why I didn't tell, I just didn't. Hello Severus."

" Hello to you too, Lucius. It seems to me, you've got quiet a young lover." Severus said, glancing at Calin. I looked up at Calin, who seemed happy.

" Why yes, it would seem I have got a young lover. What about it?"

" Nothing." Severus, this time, looked at me. He seemed confused. Earlier, Calin was kissing me, now, he's taking a shower with Lucius, doing Merlin's knows what, and seems to be Lucius's lover. Poor guy.

Lucius chuckled lightly, knowing that both Severus and Draco were confused. " I know, you two are confused. While me and Calin are lovers, we are only part-time lovers. The same way him and Harry are. We have feelings for each other, but we are not in love. Don't worry, you'll see that this is normal in this school."


	2. Class and dreams

**A/N, alright, just so you know, Harry's in his fifth year if I haven't told you yet. Yes, that means Sirius is alive, and he's staying that way. I'm not letting him die for anything. **

**I guess you could call this chapter a filler. thank you for those you have put me on your alerts, BUT, I need you to review. So review, I might not post another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't Harry Potter, but I do own Calin and the others. See ya. **

* * *

**Calin's POV**

The students Hogwarts students settled down in their new class. I noticed that Draco, Hermione, Harry, Blaise, and Pansy sat down in the front row. Smiling slightly, I started class.

" Now for the first day in this class, I will allow you to ask questions, and I will try to best answer them. Granger you may go first." I said, smiling as I noticed the girl was about to rise her hand.

" Who founded this school?"

" Good question. Well, a man named Linvill Kane saw how war was breaking out, about fifty thousand years ago. He was a natural born vampire, from a powerful clan that is still known today, Kane Clan. Way later, he met a man named Salazar Slytherin, yes, one of the four founders of Hogwarts. Slytherin had just finished with the Chambers of Secrets and had left the Wizardry World. Linvill by then had a mate, a woman named Angelia Lolins-Kane. They had two daughters, the oldest, Creston, the youngest, Kalyn. With the help of Slytherin, Linvill was able to make this school, or mansion for the safety of his family. Soon, he noticed the ' dark ' creatures in need of help. He took them in, and taught the young ones. Later on in his life, he made his house, a school for people all over; with only one rule, those who are dark and light not to fight, or harm each other. This land soon became neutral and all types of families came here for shelter. When he passed away, Creston took over. Creston was a vampire unlike her sister. She, by then, already had married, a girl named Marylin Adams . By adoption, they had three kids. Angelia, though, never married and dead from an illness that also took her mother at the same time. The land here now, and the school are still neutral, though, if the founder or his kids see that someone was going to be dangerous to this place, and might destroy the neutral balance of this place; they would make sure that person is gone. Even if they are dead, they will protect this place forever." I ended my rather long speech. Some were a awe, will others coughRoncough, seemed to look disgusted or bored.

" So what ' creatures' go here today." Pansy asked, actually looking interested in the subject.

I smiled, at least some people respect this place. " Well, you got you wizards: dark and light; vampires, werewolves and werecats, elf: dark and light; Veelas, demons, and of course the hybrids. Before you ask, a hybrid is very rare, and most of the time created unwillingly and are never naturally born, no matter the parent. They are manly part vampire and werewolf or cat. You also have a vampire and demon hybrids. I haven't really heard of any other types."

" Since this a neutral land, could the Dark Lord walk into this place and not be attacked?" Seamus asked.

" Well, if he meant no harm to any of the students, then yes. But, if he was here to hurt or kill a student, then most likely he would not be allowed. Really it depends on who he wants to harm. Lets say, he wanted Ron dead, then he would more then likely be able to enter, but if he wanted to harm Harry, then he would not be allowed in here." I said innocently, though it was true, the school, the Kane's have accepted all of Slytherin, Severus, Ginny, and Harry as students, and should they not want to leave, then they would not have to, parents or no parents.

A' HEY!' was shouted, but I ignored it. Hell, I would deliver Ron on a silver platter to Tom if I could. Anyways, more students kept asking questions and I kept answering. One was about the classes you could take if you were to stay here.

" Well, you would be able to choose if you were fifth year and on; Potions, Blood Charms and magic, Dark Arts, Necromancy, Death Arts, Sex Arts, Plant Arts, Fighting & Weapon Arts, Blood Magic, Earth, Water, Shadow, Fire, Ice magic, to name a few."

Soon class was over, and I asked Harry to stay behind.

" So, everything still good?" I asked, hoping nothing has happened between the time of last night and this morning.

He smiled, " No, everything is alright. Ron and I aren't friends, but hey, no big lost ne?"

I shook my head some, and pulled Harry into my arms, " Nah, no big lost." I kissed him lightly on the lips, but he deepened it by putting his arms around my neck. Soon, are tongues were dancing together. But of course all good things must come to an end. A cough was heard, and we broke apart. It was Stac.

" What do you need, sis?" I asked, knowing it was unusual for her to come to my classroom.

" Sorry, Harry, but I would like to speak to my brother alone." Stac said, somewhat nervous. Very unusual.

Harry just smiled, and nodded. A quick kiss later, my green eyes snake was out of the room.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I walked to my next class, Blood Charms, taught by Lucius Malfoy. The class was about to start when I entered the room.

" Ah, Harry, sit by Draco." Lucius said, handing out books to the new students. This was one of his classes were the new students and the old students had a class together. I noticed the Dan and Kane had this class.

" Alright, for you Hogwarts students, Blood Charms. Linvill once stated that nearly all civilizations and religions at one point or another used some type blood magic or charms. As you know, a wizards life is intimately connected with magic. In some cases, they can be treated as the same energy. Blood represents life force, and thus can be used to power powerful magics. The price for this power is life, one drop at a time, and the raging torrent of power created by sacrifice is mighty and addictive indeed. Those who fall to far into this type of magic, or any type of magic, can lose more then their life. They can lose their minds, bodies, and souls. Blood magic is connected with life and with death. Blood magic is power. It is no more good nor evil then any other form of magic. Though, some will disagree. They say that the magic could start controlling the user, but there was never a case of a user being controlled by their own magic.  
No one is sure when Blood magic began, only that wizards had one point in time, started to use it. It started with simple sacrifices, to blood oaths and charms. A man named Elian Cox was one of the wizards that started to use Blood magic. He said that by using blood magic, you could extend the duration of spells, and increase the power of the spell. He also found out that if you use blood in a oath, that the oath would become impossible to break, even Merlin wouldn't be able to break it. Cox soon studied the art even more. He wanted to know every detail about Blood magic. He made charms from Blood magic and even weapons. Manly swords and daggers were used with the charms. The user of the weapon could use their blood to connect their magic to their weapon." Lucius went into more details with Elian Cox, and what he learned.

* * *

**Voldy's POV.**

Tom watched as the last of his death eaters left. He was still thinking of ways to get Calin on his side. Lucius mentioned that the boy had another part-time lover. Harry Potter. The Golden Boy was dating a dark creature. Wonder how Dumbledore would like that. The rest of the day was spent thinking a planning. Tom wasn't sure what moves he would play, but he had to get Calin's pack to join his side. But if Calin is what he thought he was, he wouldn't leave Harry's side for nothing. Ummm. He just had to hope that Harry would change sides too.

* * *

Lucius's, midnight. 

Lucius slammed into the hybrid roughly, making his lover moan loudly. He was glad that he put the silencing charms around the room last year. Calin's back arched up, as blinding pleasure entered all through out his body. The room was filled of flesh hitting flesh, moans, and shouts as both lovers cum. Sliding out of his lover with a ' Pop' Lucius gathered Calin in his arms, and kissed the back of his neck. Lucius heard a tired sigh, and felt Calin's breath even out. He smiled down at the hybrid, and fell asleep.**

* * *

**

**Hermione's room, Ginny and Hermione's POV**

Ginny sat on her stomach on Hermione's bed, listening to what had happen in some of her classes.

" Cool. Hey, do you know Stac Noir, Calin's sister?" Gin asked, remembering the girl from her classes.

' Mione' thought for a minute and nodded, " Yeah, she was the girl that had hugged Harry to death. What about her?"

" Nothing, she just..I don't know, a little weird. Cool, but weird." The red answered, thinking about how Stac had been jumping around the room in her last class. " She was jumping around, laughing, joking around in Snape's class."

Hermione put her book down, and layed on her back. " Well, she has been going to this school for three years, and Calin would probably kill anyone who dared even touch her. Remember the one rule here, Survive. I'm sure the Headmaster could find a new potion's teacher if Calin killed Snape."

Both of the girls started to laugh, picturing Calin attacking Snape. " Yeah, your probably right."

Later, both girls could be found sleeping, dreaming of Snape getting killed by an angry Calin.

* * *

**Next Morning. Potions.**

Harry was working on his potion. Snape had decided to pair him and Draco up, thinking that each other probably still hated each other. Well, he was wrong. Both of the boys were working well with each other. Occasional question by Draco about what Calin and Harry was doing. Draco was still trying to get understand the complicated relationships that was happening. Tom and Lucius were part-time lovers, was the only thing Draco ever heard about his father having a part time lover. Yet, when he gets here, his father is with someone else. Tom/Lucius, Lucius/Calin, and Calin/Harry, what next? Draco thought. Truthfully, the blonde wasn't sure if he wanted to know what would happen next.

Harry on the other hand was thinking about what happen before Calin left to go to Lucius's room last night. Calin and him had almost spent an hour doing nothing buy kissing and making out. Harry wanted to go further, but knew Calin was still unsure of himself. He remembered what Calin had said to Kane over the summer, when neither of boys noticed that Harry had been listening.

**Flashback**

**_" So Calin, how far are you going to with Harry." Kane asked like he was asking how the weather was._**

**_Calin shook his head, " I don't want to far with him. He so innocent, I don't want to taint him. I know that he isn't a child, that he hasn't seen some of the stuff I have. But.." _**

**_Kane finished, " He doesn't have blood from his victim's on his hands. I know, but don't surprise if the boy wants to further with this relationship. He's already accepted that you and Lucius are part-time lovers. Hell, the boy doesn't even care that Lucius is Voldemort's part-time lover. Harry is something, what I don't know, but that boy will need our help. And I'm not just talking about with Voldemort either._**

**End**

Harry still didn't know what Kane meant in his last sentence, but right now it didn't matter.


	3. truths and letters

**Hi, another chapter posted, and waiting for reviews. **

**Disclaimer, no, sadly I don't own Harry Potter, but oh well, we all can't have what we want, now can we? **

**Now, though, I NEED REVIEWS. PEOPLE, REVIEW. Thank you to who have put me on their alerts, but I need you to review. **

**ALSO. I need to know what other pairing you would like. I want to try to pair off almost everyone. So, what are you waiting for, review and tell me what other pairings to add. **

**on to the story. **

* * *

**Two Months later, Harry's bedroom.  
**

Harry laid down on his bed thinking. He knew he would have to choose soon. Choose between the light or the dark. For the two months he has been here, he knew the dark wasn't so dark. They were just trying to survive. But what about Voldemort? Did the man really want him dead? Would he let Harry on his side? Would his friends follow him or would he find himself facing them in battle? He didn't want to face them battle. He rather take his on life. But, he couldn't just leave Calin. The boy who saved him. The boy who took Harry under his wing. The same boy who loved Harry. Harry loved him back, sure neither were _in _love. They just cared for each other. Harry, though, couldn't force Calin to choose between him and Lucius. Lucius had been nice these past two months. It seemed the older blonde had been hiding under the Slytherin mask, until now. Then there was Sirius and Remus. From the last order meeting he had been in, the werewolves were joining Voldemort. He suspected that Remus wanted to go, but Harry and Sirius was keeping him from doing what he wished.

Harry sighed, he needed to know what exactly Voldemort wanted to do. That was why Calin was standing at the door.

Calin smiled at his green eyed lover. " You asked me to come, so I came." He said simply. Harry nodded and patted the spot next to him. Once Calin was sitting, he started.

" You remember that night you saved me? The night you asked me what side I was on?"

Calin's face turned peaceful, remember that night. " Yes," he said softly," you was just about to to say you were with the light, but I kissed you, and whispered for you to wait 'til you were sure what side you were truly on." That night, Calin remembered having mixed emotions. He wanted to kill those muggles that dared hurt a innocent child. But, he also wanted to gather the too small child up in his arms, wrap his wings around him and never let go. To take the boy away from all the nightmares, corruptions, war, and burdens. He matured more on that night then he ever would in a life-time.

Harry smiled at him, thinking along the same lines. " Well, I know its almost time to choose a side in this war, but I need answers. I won't just join the dark side without knowing what Voldemort wants to do with the wizardry world."

Calin couldn't but help but wrap his arms around his younger lover. He loved the way his snake thought. He knew that Harry wouldn't just stand by and let Voldemort kill innocents. Harry was an angel, a guardian angel. Even though he was supposed to be in Slytherin, he knew that there was a small lion deep down in Harry's heart. The boy had to protect those who were weak, those who couldn't fight. He would fight in what he believed in, no matter what path it lead him. Some day, though, it would put the boy in more danger the Calin wanted him to be in. But nothing would or could stop Harry when he made up his mind. And Calin would be there, protecting the boy, healing him, anything the boy might need. He knew it was time to tell Harry about everything. Everything Dumbledore had hidden, everything he has hidden, the truth about Voldemort. Everything.

" First of all, there's a prophecy. A prophecy that states that your the only one that can kill Voldemort.

'_ The one with power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...'_

Dumbledore should have told you this a long time ago. In a way, it's Dumblodore's fault that your parents dead, that Nev's parents are now insane. Dumbledore told Severus to tell Tom only the first part of the prophecy. Had Tom found out the whole prophecy, then he wouldn't attacked you or your parents. He would've waited and found a way to get you and Neville to join him. You might think of Dumbledore as mentor, but that is what he wanted for you to do. He wants to control you, then kill you, and take the fame for killing the Dark Lord. He was the one who sent you to your relatives, to only barely survive the summers. The old man should have gave Sirius a trail. He should have done a lot things Harry. But the thing his, he didn't. He wanted to make sure he could control you." Calin's arms tightened around Harry, breathing in the boy's scent. Lily flowers and white chocolate. A mixed scent, but a wonderful scent none the less. Sighing, he continued," As you know, Tom Riddle is Voldemort. Tom grew up in a orphanage. The kids there hated Tom, and would beat him relentlessly. The adults there were not any better. They thought Tom was a freak, a demon. Tom told Dumbledore about what happen at the orphanage, but the old coot never did anything about it. Dumbledore later used Tom to defeat Grindelwald. Well, as you can guess, Tom had, had enough, and took matters in his own hands. Yes, he did kill him father, yes, he believes that Muggleborns should not be allowed to go a wizardry school, only to go back to the muggle world. But, he has good reasons. He isn't trying to kill Muggles, only separate. Harry, you know what type of weapons Muggles have. You know what would happen if Muggles found out about us. He doesn't really hate Muggles, but he knows that it is time to make sure that the Wizardry World is separate from the Muggle World. He only wishes to protect, and keep wizards alive. To make sure we are still here hundreds years later, not all dead. Dumbledore told you all lies. He doesn't care about the good of all people. As long as he is in control, that is all that matters. You must understand that Dumbledore is a liar and manipulator. Yes, when Tom was forced out of his body by the killing curse, he was a little insane. But, who would be? Do understand what I'm saying?" Calin asked, looking straight into Harry's green honest eyes.

Harry thought for a minute. He did after all, see through Dumbledore when he the man tried to get inside is head. He did see that sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes when Harry was closer to clue in his first year and second. He saw all this, and dismissed, thinking that he was just seeing things. Yet, here comes Calin, the boy who saved him from the people who wanted him dead, telling him that his mentor was a lair, a manipulator. It did make since. He letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. Dumbledore knew all this time.

" Fuck," Harry muttered, " I'm so fucking stupid. I should have seen through the bastard. Damn it..." Harry was going to continue, but a pair of lips found his'.

Calin turns the boy around, making him straddle the vampire. " Harry, you are not stupid. You were an eleven year old boy who knew nothing about his life. Who was lost, and only wished to saved. Tom fell into the same trap, love. Don't beat yourself up over it. You see why Tom hates Dumbledore. You see why Tom wants change. While Dumbledore stayed in power, the Ministry keeps doing what it's doing, all ' dark' creatures will be punished. Punished for something most couldn't controlled, for something they don't want. If we were not in the Neutral Lands, over..no.. about 95 of the students would be killed, thrown in prison, or tutored. That's why most of the creatures have chosen to follow Tom. Only mine, and a few other packs have yet to decide. I want nothing with the war, but I must enter it soon. I will never be able to hide while the war going on. I will never be able to sit around while others die. But I can't just leave you or Lucius. I care for you to damn much."

Harry quickly hugged him, hoping to help Calin. He knew he would never be able to make Calin choose, he didn't want to make Calin do anything. Plus, from what he just heard, the dark side sounded nice. He had to send a letter to Remus first. Then he would go from there.

" But, what about the prophecy? It stated that me or Tom had to die." Harry asked Calin. How could he side with someone who he was destined to kill.

Chuckling, Calin answered, " Oh love, your still alive and so is Tom. The stupid prophecy could mean anything and can anyway. Voldemort is the Dark Lord, Tom Riddle, though is a man who has a dream for the wizardry world. You don't have to kill someone when you don't want to." Kissing Harry's forehead, Calin sighed.

Both of them knew the war would happen, sooner or later, and they both had a feeling that it will be happening sooner than later.

" Alright then, I'll send a letter to Remus, I have a feeling that he wants to join his pack." Harry said, walking to his desk and started writing.

* * *

**Remus's Room, Grimwald Place.**

_ Dear Moony;_

_ I have heard some interesting news about our old coot. The war is nearing, we both know that,  
and it's time we pick which path to follow. The snakes are hissing, and I'm following. My little Fangs  
has told me the truths, and darkness will cover my path very quickly. Moony, I know what path you  
wish to choose, and only Padfoot is left to stop. Talk to him, and write back._

_ Your little snake._

Sirius and Remus finished reading. " So Calin has told Harry the truth, and he is choosing to follow the Dark Lord, right?" Sirius asked, making sure he read it the letter right.

Remus smiled, and nodded, " Yep, and he wishes for me to follow my heart, and I'm intending on doing that, with you of course."

Pulling his lover for a quick kiss, he sighed. Harry had told them about Calin this past summer when he came to the headquarters. So they weren't confused about who was Fangs. Of course, Remus was Moony, Sirius was Padfoot, Albus was old coot. Snakes and Darkness means that he is choosing Voldemort and the dark side and Little snake was Harry.

They both quickly replied happily.

* * *

**Harry's Room, late morning, Saturday. **

_ Little Snake;_

_ Me and Padfoot are very happy about the news. I knew Fang would be a good person to have around.  
As you wish for me to make my decision, I have thought about it for almost a year. I'm ready to go where  
my hearts leads me, and I'm only too happy to know that you and Padfoot will be crossing my paths. Snakes  
and darkness too, seem to cover my path, along with Padfoot's. The old coot will never know what is happening.  
For now, we must gather and spy, then move on. _

_ Love, Moony and Padfoot._

" YES!" Harry yelled, jumping up, with a fist in the air. Remus and Sirius will be by his side in this war. He now had to talk to Hermione and Ginny, but that could wait 'til later.


	4. Attackers

**Ok, to Alex who reviewed: Yes, Ministry thinks that Hogwarts is not safe because what happen in Harry's fourth year. They, for some crazy reason, think that GDL( I just shorten the name) is safe. Dumbledore knows that GDL isn't safe, but he has a plan that involves Harry. You will find out later on what that plan is. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Also, Serenity doesn't belong to me in this story. she belongs to a good friend of mine, AmberDrummerLove. **

**I hope you have a wonderful Christmas.** **And, this story is also on under the same name at adult fanfiction.**

* * *

The cold weather started to settle in as the students got ready for the holidays. Harry and Calin was spending a lot of their time in Lucius's room, doing their homework. Of course, Harry had more homework to do, while Calin and Lucius had lesson plans. But neither seemed to by annoyed with Harry's presence. There were some nights were Lucius wouldn't let the two boys go to their own room, claiming that it was too dangerous to be out late. Oh how right he was. Everybody knew that being famous or being a leader of a strong pack would put you on someone's hit list. After all, they were in a school that anyone could kill, and get away with it. Harry found those nights wonderful. He found himself safe and warm, with a vampire and a death eater. Sometimes he and Lucius would talk about how to tell Hermione and Ginny, and anyone willing to listen, about what Dumbledore as been doing, and what the dark side truly wanted. So, as one might guess, Harry had yet to talk to Hermione or Ginny. Calin would just shack his head at the two when they would talk about that. The vampire knew Harry would be hurt if his friends rejected him. He didn't want that to happen, and so didn't Harry. He understood why the boy was putting it off. Lucius, on the other hand, kept telling both of them, that they needed to talk to the others and soon. War was going start, and nobody knew when. Everybody knew that it would happen soon. They knew that they needed to pick a side, and one quick. Neither sides were going to go down without a fight, and with the way things looked know, the dark side stood a better chance. Of course, if the dark side made a mistake, then the light will be the ones to take the lead.

That was why Harry was pacing in front of Ginny and Hermione, thinking of a way to tell them.

" Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked, worried about her friend's behavior.

Casting a glance to the girls, he sighs. " Guys, what do you think about the dark side?"

Ginny and Hermione share a look, and Gin speaks up." Harry, what is this about?"

Green eyes seemly study the wall before him." I..Calin's told me some stuff that Dumbledore's been hiding." Harry keeps going, telling them everything that Calin had told him." And now Remus will follow his pack to the dark side. I guess I want to know where you two stand."

Both of girls jump up and hug Harry. " I knew Dumbledore was up to something." Hermione gasped out.

Harry didn't know what to say.

" Harry, we will follow you, no matter which way you go." Ginny said, hugging the boy who she loved like a brother. Hermione nodded too.

The rest of the day was spent finishing their homework. Calin at some point checked on Harry, and Draco, Pansy, and Blaise had joined the group. Change was in the air. All of them could smell it, and Calin feared that someone was coming. Not the Dark lord, but someone from his past.

* * *

**Dec, 21.**

Lucius, Draco, Calin, Stac, Ginny, and Harry were sitting down in the Dinning room, at the Malfoy Manor. Lucius has insisted on having them there. Ginny of course told her parents that she was at Noir Manor to stay for the Holidays, and Harry was coming with. It wasn't all a lie. Harry did come with her, but they didn't go to Noir Manor. Mrs.Malfoy was spending the Holiday with her lover. Draco knew since he was a small child that his parents were just friends at best, and that they were forced to marry. He was glad he didn't have to think about marriage just yet.

Ginny and Stac sat beside each other, gossiping about someone from on of their classes. Giggles and gasps slipped out from the girls, but no one minded. It was nice to have some noise. Calin would talk to Lucius and Harry, while Lucius would talk to Draco. They all figured it would be best to leave the girls alone for a while.

Soon, everybody was finish with their dinner and the boys headed to the den, while the girls headed up to their rooms. Everybody was waiting for Christmas to come. The holidays this year was comfortable and enjoyable for Harry. He didn't really have a need to worry about Voldemort, he had his part-time lover with him, and he was surround by friends. Though he did wish he could have spent this holiday with Sirius too, but he knew he couldn't have everything.

Lucius sat down on the rather large couch with a book, Calin leaning on his side with Harry curling on his lap. Draco laid his head on Harry's head, also reading a book. Calin thought as he played with the green eyed boy's hair. Harry too was thinking, not even noticing that he was falling asleep.

And that was how the girls found the boys in the morning. They both giggled at the scene before them. Calin had moved at some point in time last night all away onto Lucius' lap, Harry was still curled up on Calin's lap while Draco's head had moved to Harry's shoulder. The girls thought it was very cute, but knew if they told them that, they would be running like chickens with their heads cut off.

" Tinky," Stac whispered and an elf appeared. " Could you wake the boys up when breakfast is ready?"

" Yes, Tinky can do that." The elf said before disappearing with a pop.

* * *

**Dec. 25th**

Everyone was sitting down in the living room. The tree was light up, soft Christmas music was playing the background, and everybody was getting ready for presents. Stac and Ginny was sharing a love seat, while the rest of the guys sat on the sofa. It was late in the evening, hours after opening presents.

Harry had gotten his usual stuff from Molly, apparently Ron either hadn't told his parents about him being gay, or the didn't want to believe. From Lucius, a marble stone dragon necklace port key. He gotten a deep rich green snake from Stac. Ginny had drawn a picture of Harry, Draco, Calin, and Lucius when that had fallen asleep on the sofa. She had drawn everyone that picture, except for Stac. Ginny was a really good artist. Calin got him a necklace, one with a dark blue snake, charmed with a tracking deceive, and to protect him from simple hexes and curses. Draco gave everybody chocolate.

Harry gave Calin and Stac each a snake. The snakes were twins, both crimson, with deep black eyes. To Ginny, he gave her a choker with a deep crimson rose in the center of it. It was charmed with a port key and to protect her from hexes. For Draco, he got a soft fuzzy white ferret. Everybody had busted out laughing when they so the look on Draco's face. He glared at Harry, but he did like the ferret, or Snow, as Draco called. He wasn't sure what to get Lucius, so he just gave him some dragon hide boots. Lucius thanked him and had said that he was meaning to get a pair.

Stac was given a picture, but only Ginny and her knew what was drawn. Harry had just laughed, and said that love was in the air, to which Stac blushed. Calin gave her favorite white chocolate. Harry also gave her a choker, but this one had a solid black wolf in the center, with the same charms as Ginny's. Lucius gave her a gold bracelet that was a port key.

Calin had been given a small dagger from his sis. Lucius got him leather pants. Everybody knew what was going on in the older blonde's head. He and Stac had been given weapons of some sort from other friends, mainly from the ones in his pack.

Lucius was given some black gloves from Stac. A white dagger from Calin, and a white dragon necklace from his son.

Ginny had gotten the usual from her family. Stac had given her an art set, saying that talent like her's shouldn't be wasted. Calin had given her a bracelet that wrapped around her wrist like a snake. Lucius gave her a black puppy, named Shadow.

As the house elves cleaned up the paper, Lucius served everyone the finest wine he owned. It was the next day when Draco went to Blaise's house, Calin and Stac went to check up on the pack, saying that Jacob thought he was pregnant. Before Calin left though, he was growling about something along of the lines, " I'll kill Za if he got Jacob pregnant," and other things. Everyone laughed at him. They knew that Calin didn't really like Jacob's boyfriend, Za, since when Calin first met him, he was trying to kill him. Lucius thought it was the perfect time to call Harry to his office.

" Harry, please take a seat." Lucius said motioning to the red chair in front of the desk. As Harry set down, so did Lucius. " As we both know, you are willing to join the Dark Lord, as long as you are not a death eater. Me and Calin both agree that it would be best if you join his pack, that way the Dark Lord can't mark you. I will, sometime before the school year is out, plan to get the Dark Lord to meet Calin. If the Dark Lord agrees to Calin's alliance, then he will join the Dark Order. If he doesn't, then Calin won't join him, and pull out his pack in the war, you along with him. You will only meet with the Dark Lord, if he agrees to Calin's terms. Is that alright with you?"

Harry thought about it for a second and nodded. " Yeah that's Ok.

It was the next day, when Calin came back, Stac had stayed with the pack. " Well, Jacob is pregnant, and his older brothers are not too happy, but support him." Me and Lucius both smiled at him.

Jacob had two older brothers, Kyle and Kane, both twins age 18 . Kyle was more of you dark wizard, while Kane was more of you smart person. They both help Calin with the pack as his second in commands. Kane and Jacob were both Hybrids while Kyle was a vampire. They had a little sister, but some light wizard had killed her because she was a werewolf. The wizard never made it far before he was killed slowly and painfully. It was another reason why Harry was ready to join Voldemort. He had known the girl, Beth, for almost year and a half. Beth was like his little sister to, her smiles, the way she seemed to make everybody cheerful no matter what. Her death effected the entire pack and Harry. The pack's hate for the light wizards only grew, and while he doesn't want to endanger his pack, he doesn't want to let the light wizards to continue what they're doing. Their mother and father was killed by Kyle and Callin. Their father had always beat them and sometimes raped them when they were younger. Callin saved Jacob from that fate, and later came back to kill their parents. Za showed up a year ago, trying to kill Calin. He had said his master told him to. It took a while, but Jacob was the one that finally got him to stop listening to his master. They fell in love, and now Jacob was pregnant, in one of the worst times possible. Everybody in the school had a necklace that stopped them from getting pregnant, but it seemed that Jacob had taken it off and forgotten it.

Dylan and Dan were both brothers, Dylan being age 17 while Dan being 13. Their parents were killed when the Order raided their house when Dylan was 10. Another reason why the pack hated the light. It was Dan who had stumbled on Callin. Callin instantly let them in the pack. They were both werewolves, while Dan had some seer blood in him, that sometimes helps the pack out.

Emily or Em as she is called, is 16 , and reminds Harry of Hermione. She is supper smart, and is a dark wizard. Her mother dead giving birth to her, and she almost lost her father when she was 6, because of some raid a light wizard group did. Since then, her father teaches at their school. She met Calin and the pack when Calin was just about 12. Since then, she had became like a mother to the boy. Sometimes Harry felt like Em was his mother too. Basically her role in the pack is to be the mother.

Then you had 14 year old Serenity, another Hybrid. A girl that would kill with out thought. A girl who would protect everyone she cared for with her life. Calin choose her has the beta in the pack. She would take over the pack should Calin ever die. Her mother almost killed her when she was 9. Serenity's mother had lost her second child at birth and went mad with grief, and tried to take it out on her. Her father finally had to kill her mother when she was 11. He said that he couldn't let her live, not when it would put his daughter in danger. Serenity's father now stays in a little village not far from the school.

There was more in the pack, but Calin's pack was the smallest in the werewolf community. He didn't trust people all that well. Harry and the others were now getting ready to go back to the school. Stac would meet them there. The day after new years they would return to the school. Calin was still upset about Za getting Jacob pregnant, but he had calmed down some.

The day before new years, Voldemort called Lucius to his manor. Lucius left, saying that he would be back on the first day of school.

* * *

**With Lucius. !!!! Sex Scene Up Ahead!!!**

Lucius made his way to his lord's private room. When his lord had called him, he had seen it as the perfect opportunity to discuss about Calin's pack, that is if they ever got pass the sex. Without knocking, he entered the bed chamber. Tom was standing out on the balcony, his hair blowing with the wind. Gorgeous was the first word that came into Lucius's mind, as he walked toward his lover.

" Lucius, as we both know, you and Calin are also lovers. And as we both know, I want Calin on my side. I wish for you to speak to him about becoming an ally." Tom said, walking gracefully into his room, a slight smirk on his face.

Lucius nodded, " I believe if you were to arrange a meeting with him, you could get him on your side. I do know this, he will not allow you to mark anyone in his pack or himself."

Tom humm thoughtfully, " I figured he wouldn't. Werewolves and vampires are known not to have any masters." Stroking Lucius' cheek, he leaned in and kissed his lover softly. " It's been a while, my love." He whispered softly. Lucius moaned in agreement. With ease, Tom removed his and Lucius' robes and shirts and started kissing again. Tom pushed Lucius on the bed and straddled him, making sure their clothed erections touched.

Whispering huskily, Tom asked, " Do you want this, my love. Do you want me to fill you, fuck you 'til your raw?" As he said this, Tom has let his hand slip into Lucius pants, grabbing hold of his erection.

Moaning and arching into the Lord's touch, Lucius nodded, not able to form words. It was all that Tom needed. Wandlessly making the rest of their clothes disappear, Tom prepared his lover.

" Tom..I ne..need you..now." The blonde all but yelled out. Tom chuckled, but positioned himself and entered his lover slowly.

Teasing his lover, Tom went as slowly has possible, but soon, he was thrusting wildly, hitting his lover sweet spot mercilessly. All to soon, though, it ended. Lucius came first, clenching hard around Tom's erection, making Tom cum too.

By the time their breathing turn back to normal, they were both asleep.

* * *

**With Calin. First Day of school.**

Calin felt that something wasn't right, as he walked his classroom. His instincts telling him something was wrong with Harry. Quickly as possible, Calin entered his room with a sight he never wanted to see again.

* * *

**With Harry. Earlier before. **

Harry was rushing down the stairs to meet with Ginny and Hermione before breakfast.

" Harry!" Hermione yelled, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him to death. Harry smiled as he hugged her back.

" How was your Christmas, Mione?" He asked, letting the brown hair girl go. She smiled, " It was good." Looking away for a minute, she spoke up again. " Now before you start yelling or something, I have something I need to tell you. We all know which way were going. Well, I told my parents about what you told me and Ginny. Let me finish first. I know it was a risk, one I had to take. They completely agree with me, and support me."

Harry let his anger go, and smile and hugged her again. " That's great. I'm glad your parents are on our side."

The rest of the morning went well. They told Ginny the good news and went to breakfast. Then they told each other bye, going separate ways. Harry was just now walking to Calin's classroom, when someone yelled out.

" Hey, Fag. Yes you." Turning around, he saw Ron and four older Gryffindors running at him. Following his instincts, Harry took off, running into Calin's classroom.  
Looking for away to fight off the five Gryffindor, he didn't notice that someone was behind him. Before he could react, Harry was pushed against a wall, and his wand was thrown across the room.

" Well, well, it looks like the boy who lived, isn't as great as everyone thought he was." Ron sneered, stepping closer to Harry.

Glaring, Harry was about to punch him, when his arms were pushed roughly above his head. Harry struggled, but the older Gryffindor was stronger.

" Oh, what's wrong, Potter. I thought you liked this type of stuff. I thought who liked being fucked against a wall. Isn't that what you let your boyfriend do?" Ron asked, in a mocking voice. Harry knew he was in trouble. He could only hope that Calin would be here soon.

* * *

**Back to Calin.**

Calin froze for a minute, seeing Harry struggling against some guy. The said guy was trying to take Harry's pants off. That's when it clicked in his mind to get moving. Not even bothering getting his wand, he moved his hand in a swooshing motion, and Harry's attackers were thrown across the room in a sicking thud. Walking quickly, he reached Harry.

" Harry?" Calin said softly, helping the said boy up off the floor. Harry just buried his head in Calin's chest. Calin hugged him, glaring at the attackers, his eyes flashing a dangerous color. The said boys, fled, or more like limped away. Picking up Harry bridal style, he made his way to Lucius' room.

Opening his lover's door wandlessly, he stepped into the room. Lucius was just reading, sitting on his bed when he entered. Frowning at the sight of Harry in Calin's arms, he stood up.

" What's wrong?" Calin growled for a minute, then answered. " Five people attacked Harry, almost raping him. I need you to watch Harry 'til I get back."

Lucius nodded, taking the green eyed boy to his bed.

Calin left,part of his pack now following him. His pack could feel the anger rolling off of Calin, thanks to the mark on their necks. His entire pack had a black feather on their necks. It's a pack mark. All the other packs, if they were smart, wouldn't mess with his members of his pack, when they saw the feather. It also alerted the others danger that might be coming.

Dark blackish magic was forming all around the pack, as they followed the scent of the attackers. Calin was the maddest, some dared tried to hurt someone he loved. Sometimes, he thought, it would have been better if Harry had never came here. But, he would never say that out loud. The magic that surrounded the pack was purely Calin's. He thought Harry as a pack member, along with some of the other Hogwart's student. When someone harmed a pack member, they were as good as dead.

Calin smirk, as he stopped in front of an empty classroom. All five of them were in there. All the attackers were in place, so easy to fine. So stupid, Calin thought. They should have known that he would have found them, make the scream 'til they couldn't scream no more. Oh, they were going to pay. They were going to pay for what they did do, and what they were about to do.

Smirking again, he opened the door with a loud bang, already putting all the necessary wards. Stac and Dan stayed outside, guarding the door. Kyle and Kane were on opposite sides of Calin. Serenity had moved to lean on a wall, a pure metal whip already in her hands as she studied her nails. Dylan was standing behind Calin. There were some other members missing, but Calin had them working on other things.

Fear was pouring from the Gyffindors. All them were backing up into a corner, knowing what was going on, yet, was confused. " Wha..what do yo..you wan..want?" The tallest and the oldest ask, his voice filled with fear. Fear that made Calin all the more excited to kill them.

Growls echoed off the walls, at the same time screams of pure agony sounded into the early night.

* * *

**With Harry**

Harry had found his was into Lucius lap, as the said blonde read a book in his bed. He would watch the older man read and turn the pages, and at the same time replay what had happen earlier. He knew he was lucky that Calin had showed up when he did, or..or. Best not think about it. At least that was what Lucius had said. Soon, Harry had curled himself in Lucius lap, and fell asleep.

Lucius couldn't help but smile at the green eyed boy. He knew what the boy had been through with his relatives, and then when his best friend started to hate him. Then had the pressure of not sure how many other friends he would lose when he told which side he choose. The boy has so much on his plate. Losing his parents, to never have a childhood, to be lied to most of his life, and just barely surviving every year. But, Lucius knew better then to pity the boy. Harry would not like that at all.

With the snap of his fingers, the lights were out, and two people were thrown into a world of dreams.

* * *

**Next Morning, Calin Pov. **

Calin watched as the Hogwart's students entered his classroom. The class were short five students. He smirked as he remembered last night. Remembering the screams, the pleas to be forgiving, but Calin showed no mercy on the students. Calin the smiled as he remembered what he saw when he got back to Lucius' room. Harry had curled himself around Lucius side, while Lucius had an arm around Harry's waist.

The sounds of students taking their seats, pulled Calin out of his thoughts. Coughing slightly, Calin went into to teacher mode.

" Alright, today were going to in depth of the history of the Neutral Lands, and Wizarding World. Does anybody know when the Wizarding World separated from the muggles? Oh, Hermione why don't you tell us then."

Hermione nodded, " The Wizarding World has been separated from muggles since 1689."

" Very good. As you all should know, wizards and creatures alike feared what the muggles would and could do to them. As we also know, is that wizards and muggles lived side by side for centuries. Though, muggles began to mistrust and mistreat wizards. No one is sure why this started or what caused, but this alarmed the wizarding kind. As the problem grew, four of the most powerful wizard in the world decided to set up a school where they could train the children for from muggles. This is how Hogwarts was founded toward the end of the millennium.

The struggled between the two communities continued to grow worse as the years went by. By 1600s wizard took steps to completely remove themselves from muggle society. For the rest of the year we will into the history of all three worlds. Today though, we will start with the 382 B.C. You better take notes, since you don't know what will be on the test."

Immediately, everybody got ready to take notes, cause Calin to smirk.

" OK, can anyone tell me what happen in 382 B.C? Draco?"

" Yeah, Ollivanders opened for business, selling wands."

" Yes, very good Draco. Ollivanders did open at that time, and kept the business in the family 'til now. In the 900s, the annual broom race had started in Sweden. Leading to, wizards using broomsticks for transportation. Some time after that, Hogwarts was founded by Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Later, when Salazar left Hogwarts, he came to the Neutral Lands. With his help Linvill Kane build this school, as you already know. At that time it was early 1000s . In the Wizarding World, Quidditch was beginning. In the 1200s floo powder was invented, by Ignatia Wildsmith. Does anybody have a clue how the Golden Snitch came to be. No one, what a shame. Well, it began in the 1269. Chief Barberus Bragge released a Golden Snidget and offered 150 Galleons to whichever player caught it. It became so popular that a new position was added to Quidditch teams. Thought, later on Elfrida Glagg declares the Golden Snidget to be an endangered species and forbids its use in Quidditch. Soon Bowman Wright invents the Golden Snitch as a replacement. Later in the 1290s, new Quidditch teams were founded. Also, Triwizard Tourament was established between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. During this time, de Lutte, yes, I'm shorting the name of this school, had started to take in creatures. Linvill by then had passed away and his daughter Creston took over. In 1300s, muggles started to burn witchs at the stake. Then we have Nicolas Flamel. born in the year of 1326. Most of us should know that he was an alchemist, who created the Philosopher's's Stone. By then Kalyn and Angelia are dead, and Creston had married Marylin Adams. They adopted three kids, Adrain and Stalen by being brothers, and Bella as a daughter. Creston and Marylin had agreed to keep Creston's last name, Kane. Adrain and Stalen had married and had kids. Adrain had one, Janeson, while, Stalen had two, Maylan, and John. Janeson and Maylan fell in love, even though they were cousins, and married. Bella married a guy named Dean Conaway, had a daughter, Angel, and runaway. "

" It was 1473 when the first ever Quidditch World Cup Match game occurred between Transylvania and Flanders. In that match every seven hundred ways to commit a foul had happen. It was during these times, the Neutral Lands were in their second major war. Dark and Light wizards were fighting to take control of the lands, but those who were neutral won the war in the late 1500s. In 1692, the Wizarding Word is effectively is hidden from muggles. In the Neutral Lands, de Lutte is officially a school for all. During that time, the Neutral Lands have found away to stay away from both the Wizarding World and muggles. More and more werewolf packs were growing along with the vampire clans. OK, for homework, I want you to do more research on the Kane's."

Soon the class was empty, and Calin started to grade the homework from over the holidays. After an hour of grading, Calin felt a presence behind.  
Turning around, Calin froze and his widen. _No._

" Didn't you miss me, Calin."


	5. Sin, Markings, and Tom

**A/N. Hey, back with another ch. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up, and you get a cookie. Alright, since AmberLoverDrummer has switch to Amber13Drummer, Serenity belongs to Amber13Drummer. Amber also has a story and a oneshot out. So go check them out. **

**Now go read the story. **

* * *

" Didn't you miss me, Calin." 

I stared at him, frozen by fear. My head kept saying no. Kept saying that it wasn't possible. Wasn't possible that he would be back after all this time. His black hair came to his knees, just like that time. His eyes glowing an eerie blue. Still dressed in the long black coat, same black pants and boots. He hadn't age since that day. I should kill him, kill him for what he did to me. But, my body wouldn't move. Couldn't move. Frozen by fear, disbelief, anger, and hate. The bastard was smirking. It just like last time.

Sin was back.

**_:FlashBack:_**

**A three year old Calin, was in the garden with his mother. He was helping his mother plant some more flowers. The garden was huge, and had every single flower in the world was in it. While planting, Calin noticed that there was a man, no older than twenty, staring at them. The man was smiling.**

**" Mommy, who is that man standing there?" Calin asked as he tugged his mother's purple dress. **

**Confused, his mother turn around, and froze. " No." She whispered. **

**" Yes, my dear." The man said, walking, no gliding towards them. Calin could sense his mother's fear, and decided to hide behind his mother. **

**" NO! Get away from us, you..you monster. I want allow you to turn him. You stat away from my son, you bastard!" His mother yelled, holding out her wand at the mysterious guy.**

**" Ah, but my dear, he is the chosen one. Fate as already said that he must be turned. The Elders have already decided. Best stand down, or you will die." He said, standing right in front of the women. Calin could see the man's fangs, and noticed that his nails were longer than normal.**

**" Run, my child run!" His mother yelled at him, and started casting ancient spells on the man. Calin, though, couldn't run. Fear pulse through his body. His mind screamed at him to run. Run far away. But his heart, his heart wouldn't let him leave his mother. He loved his mother too much to run. **

**Calin watched the entire fight, unable to do anything. He heard his mother's pain filled screams. Saw her blood be shed by the dagger the man had brought. He saw her drop to the ground dead. He watched as the man came towards him. It was then, when Calin was able to move. Slowly, the child took a step backwards, scared for his life. His blue eyes wide with fear and innocence.**

**" Do not be scared, child. I only wish to turn you." With that, the man grabbed Calin, and bite him. Calin screamed all his worth, until he fell into the blissful darkness. **

**_:EndofFlashBack:_**

" Sin," I whispered, my gaze meeting his. He was the one who killed my mother, the one who ruined my life. He was the one who turned my into a vampire and left me to be abused, among other things. Just because my grandmother made a fucking prophecy. A prophecy that gave me nothing but sorrow and pain. I glared at the man in front of me. I wanted to kill him, wanted to ask him why. I wanted to make him feel the way I felt when I was a child. After that day, the day he turned me, I never saw him again. 'Til now. Now, he's standing in front of me without a care in the world.

" Come now, childe, don't look at me like that." Sin said, walking right in front of me. He grasped my chin, studying me. When he let go, he was smirking.  
" You grew up well, I hope."

I dropped my gaze, instead I stared at the floor. _You grew up well, I hope. _I wanted to snort at those words. No, I never grew up 'well'. I learned to survive, to live in pain. I shut my eyes. Why do I just stand here. Why don't I kill him. So many thoughts were running through my head.

" Calin," He whispered in my ear," is something wrong?"

This time I did snort, " Oh, go fuck you self, you fucking bastard. Like you would care if something was wrong!"

Sin took a step back, surprised. " Now, now, don't be that way. Why wouldn't I care? You are, after all, my childe."

This time, I studied him._ Does he really care? Why would he? Why did he leave me there, if I was his childe? _I has so many questions. " If I'm your childe, then why did you leave me there?" I finally asked, getting tired of have so many questions and no answers.

" Now, why would I do that? I did kill your mother, you would've hated me. In fact, you still do, but not for the same reason." Sin answered, as he disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

**With Harry. **

" Come on Ginny." Harry yelled, as he ran down the long hallway. Him and Ginny were already late for their next classes, which was three levels down from them.

Breathlessly, Ginny caught him turning a corner, only to stop. Harry, too, had stopped. Both of them stared at the man in front of them. " Voldemort!" They both shouted, looking at each other then him.

Harry took over for them. " Tom, what are you doing here?"

The said man smirked, looking at the two. " I'm going to teach here. Apparently, your Dark Arts teacher declared that he was going to retire before the holidays were over. Hopefully, you two don't have a problem with that?"

Ginny was the one who spoke up, " Nope, as long as you don't tend on killing everybody here." With that said, Ginny and Harry took off running to their next classes. Leaving a very confused Dark Lord.

* * *

**With Tom. **

I watched as the two teens continued their way to where ever they were heading. Not only does Harry Bloody Potter know who I am, he didn't raise his wand to fight me. Has Lucius some how got Harry on our side, or does the boy have other plans? I sighed, and went on to the Dark Arts class.

Stepping into the class room, he saw that he was teaching the new years of GDL. " Hello class, you may call me Mr. Riddle. ( yes, I know he's using his real name, but he in the neutral lands, which means he doesn' have to hide) Since Mr.Flang, decided to retire, I'll be teaching this class from now on."

The students started to whisper. Tom let them get away with it for five minute, before starting class.

" As you have been told. Dark Arts have been labeled Dark Arts by the light wizards. But of course, we know its only dark if you use it for evil. Most of you have been labeled as Dark Creatures, but in this class, we will not think about you being a dark anything. I will teach how to use the Dark Arts."

The class went by quickly and Tom was pleased how the students worked. If they kept this up, the light side will not have a chance in hell to when the war. He knew, of course, that not all the kids or teens, would want to fight in the war.

* * *

**With Harry, **

Harry was sitting down on the sofa, when Luna sat beside him.

" Hello Harry, how are you doing?" She asked in her usual dreamy voice.

" Fine. Luna, what do think of the war?" Harry asked, wanting to know if she would join the Dark side. Everybody knew Luna was open minded to just about everything.

" Well, Harry, the war right know is pointless, if you don't know why your fighting. Say, Harry, why do you fight on the side you? Or have you already gone dark?" Luna asked, looking straight at him.

Sighing Harry replied, " Yeah, I've already switched. I can't fight on a side that will only kill my friends in the end. Why fight for something that will only cause more bad than good. Tom offers all the creatures, beings, and humans freedom. While Dumbledore offers nothing but pain and sadness."

" You have good point. I, myself, think everybody deserves freedom. Don't worry Harry, I'm on your side." Luna said, getting up and heading to dinner. Harry followed her after a few minutes.

After dinner, Calin had called a pack meeting and told Harry to come too.

* * *

**With Calin. **

I watched as my pack entered the room. I called a meeting to talk about the Dark Lord, and also to get Harry into the pack. Harry right now was standing in front of me. As everybody sat down, I began to speak.

" Alright, first of all, Harry Potter will be joining our pack. Get into your spots!" I spoke as people began to move. Harry would stand in a circle as me and my pack began a chant, that would accept Harry into the pack, and also mark him. " Harry, stand in the circle." The said boy did as he was told.

" Alright begin. Stiamo in piedi qui, accettando un altro come il nostro membro di pacco. Marcarlo con un tocco di penna di ascurita. Lasciarlo sente che gli altri sentono. Dargli la nostra protezione, le mie persone prima. Lasciare e sicuro e liberare."

A dark, purple light surrounded Harry, marking him on the neck with the feather. Soon, the light disappeared and everybody started clapping and talking, happy to have another member to the pack. I monition for Harry to stand beside me.

"Hush! Now this isn't all we came here for. As you know, Voldemort has came to our school as a teacher, but we also know that he wants us on our side. Lucius has told me that Tom is willing to meet me and talk about it. If he doesn't agree with our terms, then we will back out of this war, entirely."

The meeting continued. The pack spoke out what the don't want to do for Tom. None of them were willing to get marked. None wanted to used as a machine. They wanted freedom, and to be able to live with out fear everyday. It Tom agreed to this, the light will not stand a chance.


	6. Welcome to the Darkness Harry

**A/N, alright, I have a pole on my account about the pairings in this story. PLEASE GO THERE AND VOTE. ALSO, REVIEW PLEASE.**

** There is RAPE in this chapter. don't worry I have it marked. **

_

* * *

_

_Unmoving, cold dead body, stared right at him. Accusing him of this crime, and he had every right to. He was the one who killed him, but only to make sure he never touched another child again. Calin licked the blood that was on fingers, smirking. He finally got rid of his father. That rapist was dead. His sister was safe, that was all that matters. Using the shadows around him, he forced them to make the body disappear, never to be seen again. Walking out of the burning house, Calin found his sister sitting on a swing singing softly. Her black wavy hair blowing in the wind and her blue mostly silver eyes sparkling as she watch the fire. _

**_Lies and hate, oh they make us strong and cold.  
Pain and pleasure, mixes so well.  
Blood and water, a source of life.  
Burning flames, rising shadows.  
Nothing, oh nothing is what it's seems.  
Kill me softly, take me away.  
Bring light and truth to the others.  
No, I can never go back...  
_**

_Calin listened for a moment to his sister's soft voice. It seemed both of them had been born with a natural talent, singing. This time, he joined his sister's voice in a song they once heard from a memory.  
_

**_Can't think of a way out.  
Nothing is what is seems, but neither are we.  
Strong yet weak,  
Loving and hating,  
__Death and life.  
So many things that are together as one.  
Can't give up, can't let go.  
My past, my pain, lies that shadow my path.  
You are neither alive, nor dead.  
Neither light or dark.  
_****_Following a path of corruption.  
No chance of changing.  
Death will not be swift, yet not long.  
Feel what we feel, see what we see.  
Become one with us, are stand in are way.  
_**

_His sister stopped, and so did he. " Brother, where are we going?" Her innocent eyes locked on his tainted ones.  
" To a place that will accept what we are, and give us what we need." He said simply. Stac nodded and ran up to her brother.  
Smiling, she grabbed his hand and started walking through the thin woods. " He can't get to us never again, brother. He is gone for good, right?"  
" Yes, Stac, that bastard is gone and never is returning, I made sure of that." And in truth he did. Calin casted every spell that he could think of, to make sure that his father was never coming back.  
_

_**Scene Skip. **_

_It seemed, that has he fought this dark blue haired guy, that he had finally met a challenged. Being 14 and young, Calin needed a challenge once in a while. The guy kinda reminded him of a dragon. He was wearing a red then shirt that had it's sleeves cut off, and a pair of black shirts. He also had a plain black choker on. But, that's not what reminded Calin of a dragon, it's was his piercing purple eyes that held no pupil and the tattoo that Calin could tell from the shirt being cut, was from his left shoulder to his elbow and covered most of his chest. The boy was maybe two years older then him, and just had thin as he was. Dodging from a punch, and swung his glaive ( A spear with two blades on both side on top and bottom) barely missing the boy's head, though he did cut some of the blue hair. _

_" What's your name, and why do you fight me?" Calin asked, kneeling down somewhat, ready to attack._

_" The names Za, Za Cullin. Your wanted dead by my master. That's all your getting out of me." The blue haired boy yelled back, attacking with pure flames._

_" Shit." Calin muttered, flipping back into the air and landing gracefully. Smirking, Calin used his shadows to attack Za. Za watched wide- eyed has the shadows wrapped around him. Using some type of spell, Za quickly banished Calin's shadows.  
__  
" Do you think I'm that stupid?" Za asked, casting some type of cutting curse had him._

_Dodging the spell, Calin called upon his inner dark magic. Darkness quickly cover his right hand, turning into black thick restless flames. " You don't want me to answer that."  
_

_**Scene Skip.**_

_Calin walked slowly to the scared teen. The teen was no older then 14, skinny and very scared. Who could blame him. The boy had just watch a battle between to different packs. All the blood and bodies were proof of that. _

_" Hey kid, don't worry. No one is going to hurt you." Calin said, kneeling down to the boy. " What's your name?" _

_The kid looked up with bright amber eyes, fear clearly shown. " Iz.." He whispered. Calin could already tell that the boy was a werewolf, newly one. Just a child. Sighing mentally, Calin picked the boy up and disappeared._

_They later reappeared in what looked like a bedroom. The bedroom had a lot of browns and blacks in it. On the bed sat Karen. His white hair was flowing all over the bed, while he wore a long sleeve white dress shirt. The dress shirt wasn't buttoned up, so you had a prefect view of his chest. Black dress pants finished the vampire's outfit. Karen, while about 200 years old, looked around 18. _

_" Calin!?" Karen said in alarm. Calin smiled a little at Karen. _

_" Hey, I was wondering if you would be able to take care of this boy. His name is Iz, and he was just recently turned into a werewolf. Since you so good with kids, I figured you were the best person for the job."_

_The vampire looked at Iz, who was now standing, clunging to Calin's side. " Of course I would. Hi, my name is Karen. I'm going to be taking care of you. Is that alright, Iz?" _

_The boy looked up at Calin, like he was asking for permission. Calin nodded, then gave Karen a look. They both knew that the boy most of had a master before Calin find him. _

_Carin quickly left there, and went to his house. " CALIN!" Two girls yelled at the same time, hugging him to death. _

_" Where the hell have you been?" His 12 year old sister yelled, her hands on her hip. " Stac, calm down." Em said. Em had lavender hair with big warm soft brown eyes. She was wearing a fishnet shirt under a yellow and brown tank top and some blue jeans. Her bangs were shaping her face while the rest of her long hair was up in a ponytail. _

_" I found a boy, I think he might be thirteen, where we fought, and I left him with Karen. I'm fine, and I'm sorry for worrying you." Calin said, hugging his sister. He always hated worrying her. _

_Stac nodded, calming down, " Alright, lets eat then."_

**Scene Skip Calin is 13.**

_Calin studied Serenity. Watching as her long black hair moved with the wind. Her short black dress some how stayed in place. She was wearing what looked like black gloves that came past her elbow and then there were black ribbons coming from the gloves to the sleeves of the dress. Her boots were also black and came to her knees. Serenity had black eyes. Everything about her was dark, but she still like the sun. _

_" Are you sure you want me to join your pack?" She asked, locking eyes with Calin. _

_Calin smiled and nodded, " Of course I'm sure. We both know you only have your father, plus we are both going to the same school. My pack needs someone like you." _

_Serenity seemed to think over what Calin just said. " If your sure, then I will join." _

_" Great, your the first person to join since I have created the pack." Stac said, leaning against a brick wall. They were standing outside of the school. _

**Scene Skip. Calin 14.**

_Calin was walking down the sidewalk when he heard a yell coming from the house he was in front of. His eyes narrowed, studying the house. There was another scream, but only where a creature could hear, meaning that someone didn't want other's to hear the scream. His stomach flipped and clenched up, remembering his own screams when he lived with his father. Quickly and quietly, Calin disappeared into the house. Blood was the first thing Calin could smell, then he heard soft crying. Looking around the small bedroom, he found a boy his age curled up in a corner. The boy had black messy hair, and when the boy looked up, he had emerald color eyes. Calin could see the marks and bruised on the boy and quickly went to him. _

_" Hello, I'm Calin. What's your name?" He asked, kneeling in front of the boy. He could see fear and confusion in the green eyes. " Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. I heard your scream and came to check things out."_

_" Harry, Harry Potter. " The boy whispered. _

_Calin smiled softly, " Well Harry, how about I check to make sure nothing is broken." _

**Scene Skip. Calin is 8 [ Rape. **

_A small child curled up on the floor, waiting for the next blow. When it came, the boy bit his lip from crying out._

_" YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF SHIT. IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU WHO DIED. NOT HER, NOT HER, DO YOU HEAR ME. YOU ARE NOTHING. NOBODY WILL EVER WANT YOU!" Calin's father yelled at the boy, making the said boy curl up more._

_Kicking Calin the stomach one last time, he dragged him to his feet. " You are nothing, remember that." _

_Calin nodded, not wanted to upset his father. He was glad his sister wasn't here. Soon, he was thrown onto his bed roughly. His back was sore from the wiping and he knew one of his ribs were broken. There was a bruise around his neck were his father chocked him. He shut his eyes, thinking that it was over. _

_But soon, he was forced to open his eyes when he heard a zipper unzip. His eyes went wide with horror when his father came over to him half naked from the waist down, and smirking. Thanks to his earlier beating, Calin was already naked. He shook his head backing up against the wall. " No, no, please no. Please don't do this." The boy pleaded, tears already streaming down his cheeks. _

_" Shut up!" His father yelled, slapping the boy. " What have I told you about talking?" He asked, turning his son on his stomach. _

_Calin struggled against his father, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to escape. He screamed out when his father roughly shoved in him. He kept screaming 'til he felt as if his throat was bleeding. It seemed like an eternity, when in reality it was only a couple of minutes when his father grunted his release. Calin soon found a blissful dreamless sleep, hoping for a way to escape._

**Reality. Calin Pov**

I woke up with a start. All those dreams, were memories. The last one, I had thought I locked away. I guess not. Shaking my head, I made sure that Lucius and Harry didn't wake up. What I saw made me smile. Harry had somehow got on top of Lucius and his head was tucked under Lucius' chin. Lucius had on arm circled around Harry's waist. His other arm had been around me, but I was getting up to take a shower. It was five in the morning and I knew I wasn't going to get anymore sleep. I got up and quickly got into the shower, the water hot. The hot water didn't bother me, for I was to busy thinking. Thinking about why Sin came here? Why he came to me? What was it that he wanted? Was it me, or did he come here for another reason? Did I hate him for killing my mom, should I just forgive him?

I made my decision when I had got out of the shower, put on some clothes and walked into the bedroom. Harry was already up and I walked up behind him, wrapping my arms around my little green eyed snake. If Sin dared hurt anyone else I loved, I would kill him. Make him pay for all of his past crimes. If Sin leaves my pack alone and my lovers, I would not get in his way.

" Calin?" Harry asked, leaning back into me. His sent smelt wonderful. White chocolate and lilies. I turned him around, and looked into his almost to bright green eyes. It made me smile, Harry will always hold innocents, no matter what. I lifted his chin with my finger and kissed his soft petal lips. I slid my tongue over his lips for permission that he granted. Our tongues dance with a fierce passion. Though, all good things must come to an end, and Harry had to breathe at some point in time. When we broke apart, we both glanced at Lucius's sleeping form. A sly smirk crossed my face as me and Harry nodded to each other. Getting on either side of Lucius, me and Harry decided to play.It was a good thing that Lucius didn't sleep with shirts on. I kissed the older man's lips, as Harry licked and sucked on Lucius's nipples. My kisses soon reached his neck, were I started nipping. It wasn't long before Lucius woke up, one eyebrow rose.

Shrugging, I said, " You need to get up. In less you have forgotten, we have a dark lord to meet. I got to get my pack together first though, so you can go take a shower."

Soon after that, I was on my why to my common room . When I finally got there, my pack was already waiting. My eyes first laid on Kane and Kyle. The only twins in the pack. You could easily tell the difference. They weren't like the Weasely twins. Kane had light blue eyes, Kyle had dark red. Kane had short shaggy brown hair, Kyle had dark longer hair that was tied in a ponytail. Jacob and Za were standing beside them. I honestly didn't won't to bring those two. One Jacob was pregnant, and second, Za is one of the fathers. Looking from them, I saw Iz and Karen holding each other. Ever since I left Iz with Karen, they became close, and now they were lovers. Iz isn't that scared little kid anymore, but he still had that innocents about him. Serenity, Emily, and Stacy were standing together talking. Then Thorn and Yallen were standing together. Those two were sisters, very different sisters. Thorn was the youngest and the darkest among the two. She was a vampire with very pale skin. Her hair was a light purple that was in pigtails that reached to her ears. She always wore a black dress that had tank top sleeves and white streaming in it. Her shoes were most of the time black dress shoes. Though, it was her eyes that would attract you. Thorns eyes were the darkest green you would ever see with no pupil. Yallen though was like the sun, while Thorn was like the moon. Yallen had blonde long hair that was in pigtails. Her hair in pigtails would reach about to her ankle. She had a perfect tan and her eyes were a navy blue with no pupil. She was also a werewolf. Her normal fashion style was blue dresses that had a long sleeve shirt under neath it and tennis shoes. Dylan and Dan seemed to have slid into the background, as usual.

I studied each of them, making sure this was the path I wanted to choose. My pack was my family. My family was my life. If something every happened to them, I would never forgive myself. Never.

Sighing, I spoke up. " Alright, today we will be speaking to Voldemort about being allies. If he doesn't agree to our terms, we won't join him. All I want is all of you being safe. Now we will go to Lucius's room and get ready to go to Buio Manor."

Not long after that, everybody was in Lucius's living room. The older man nodded at me and I told everybody to get ready for the portkey to activate. Not two minutes later, we found ourselves in what looked like a living room. Lucius motioned me to follow him, as I glanced at Harry. He was the one I was most worried about. My main concern. I put my emotionless face on and followed Lucius to what looked like a meeting room.

There was a big table that sat Tom at one end and me at the other. Lucius and Severus sat at the right of him. Bella and the LaStranges brothers sat the left. Fernir Greyback was there along with some other Death Eaters I didn't know. Then there was Sin. My eyes narrowed as I sat down. What was he doing here? I didn't worry much about it as Tom decided to speak.

" You all know why you are here, correct?" Tom asked, his voice silencing any and all conversations. Everybody nodded. " Good. Calin as come with his pack, to ally with me if the terms are agreeable."

This time, I spoke up. " Yes. One of those terms will be, that you are not allowed to mark anyone in my pack nor me. What I will allow for you to summon us, is a connection with my mark." I showed him the black feather on my neck. " Through this, I can inform my pack. We will help you defeat the light as long as we still have our freedom. Also, you can't tell us to kill someone if don't want to. You will not be allowed to curse or punish anyone in my pack, without my permission. If they are doing something they are not supposed to, I will punish them myself."

" What makes you any better then us!" Bella asked, no, yelled. My eyes narrowed, looking at the sightly crazy woman. Then I smiled.

" Ah, a perfect question woman. What makes me better then you? Simple." I stated, walking behind Bella. " I am an immortal. Do you have any clue what that means?" Bella shook her head, glaring at me. " It means, woman, I am more powerful, magic and physically, then you. I have less weaknesses then you and need less energy to fight. You do not want to be my enemy. I will kill without mercy."

Bella looked at me in disbelief and I sighed. " Look, I don't really care if you believe or not."

I sat back down, waiting for Tom to continue, which he did with ease.

" I can agree to your terms. Though, I would like to meet those in your pack." Tom said.

I studied him for a second, then nodded. " Alright."

Tom looked over to Lucius. " Lucius why don't you go and get them." It wasn't a question, it was a command.

" Yes Mi'Lord."

A couple of minutes later, my pack was coming in.

* * *

**Harry's Pov.**

After waiting half an hour, Lucius finally came to get us. Everybody nodded and surrounded me, just in case things don't go well.

We go into the meeting room and walk behind Calin. Well, the others do, Calin motions me to sit in his lap. I sit down in his lap and look at Tom, who had an eyebrow raised.

" What is he doing here?" Bella shouted, wand pointing at me. Instantly, Calin had me behind his back and dark shadows flying around his hand. Bella glared at Calin and spoke up again. " I knew we couldn't trust you. You brought the enemy here. You..." She never got to finish. Calin was already on her, and Serenity was now in front of me with her whip out.

Calin had Bella by her neck as she struggled to get away. " Harry is apart of MY pack. You will never raise your wand to him again. You hear me bitch?"

Her eyes bugged, then looked to Tom for help, but found known. He was currently looking at me. I glanced at Bella again, then him. Was he just going to let her die? Did he care? Finally, Tom spoke.

" Calin I am sorry for Bellatrix's behavior. Let me assure you it won't happen again." Tom spoke to Calin first, then to me. " And Harry, I am glad you have finally came to your senses."

From there, the meeting went smooth, though I could tell something was bugging Calin. Something to do with that vampire guy that was here. Apparently, some of Tom's most trusted was along with his allies.

As everybody started to leave the room, Tom came from behind me.

" Welcome to the Dark Side Harry," Tom said, licking my ear casually. I stood there frozen, 'til Calin was ready to go.

The pack went back to their dorms, while me Lucius, Severus, Calin, and I stayed in the blonde's living room. Severus got the firewhisky out and poured everybody some. As we were about to take a sip, Ginny came into the room.

" Harry, something wrong with Hermione!"


	7. Lies, Truths, Confusion, and Fear

**A/n. Alright, I have a poll for who you want Hermione's real parents are on my profile. Please go and vote, or just tell me in a Review.**

* * *

Harry was the first one out of the room, " What happen Ginny?" He asked the girl that was right beside him.

" I don't know. One minute she was sleeping, the next thing I know, she's screaming bloody murder. I came down here as fast as I could." The red head said, opening the door to the common room. Severus, Calin, and Lucius were right behind them. Ginny lead them to Hermione's room, who was still screaming.

Harry rushed over to her side, shaking her shoulder. " Hermione! Hermione wake up. Wake up!" But Hermione wouldn't wake up. Severus walked calmly to the brunet's side and casted a spell to keep the girl from harming herself. After he finished with that, he cast a spell to she what was wrong with her.

"All of you out." Severus said. Harry was about to protest, but Calin grabbed him by the arm and lead him out of the room. After everybody was gone, Severus casted a complex spell. He knew what was wrong with her, but he didn't know why it was happening now and not before. This should of happened in September on her birthday. Why was she coming into a late inheritance and why does she have creature blood in her? Severus thought that Hermione was muggleborn, but if she really did have werecat blood in her, then she had to be at least a half-blood. Maybe even a pure-blood. But, that would mean she wasn't a Granger. Severus had a strong feeling that Dumbledore was behind all of this. The question was now, who is Hermione's parents.

After deeming that the girl would be OK 'til morning, Severus left the room and found the other waiting.

"Well, is she going to be alright?" Harry and Ginny asked at the same time. Severus would have snorted at this, but instead he decided to answer the question.

" Yes she will be Ok. She was going through her inheritance and will now be a half werecat. Also, that means, the Grangers are not her real parents. Hermione is either a half-blood or a pure-blood."

The room was quiet for a second before Harry spoke up. " Dumbledore knew, didn't he? Hell, he is probably the one that put Hermione with the Grangers. But why would they side with the dark, if they were with Dumbledore?" There were many more questions that Harry wanted to ask, but knew that it wasn't the time for them.

Severus didn't have an answer to that. " I do not know. Perhaps the Grangers agreed with Hermione because they felt guilty."

The others nodded in acceptance and headed to bed.

Severus sat down in his chair by the fire, thinking about how everything was turning out. If the Grangers were really on Dumbledore's side, then he knew that Harry was Dark. But if they were on Hermione's side, then Dumbledore didn't know. Sighing, Severus poured himself some firewhisky when he heard his door the open, and saw the younger Malfoy enter the room.

"Hey Sev." Draco said, making himself comfortable on Severus's lap. The blonde caressed Severus's face, softly kissing the older man. As they deepened the kiss, Severus slipped his tongue in Draco's mouth, mapping the hot craving. Draco brought his arms around Severus's neck, while the older man started to unbutton his shirt. Breaking the kiss to get their shirts off, Draco started to nipple on Severus's earlobe. Biting down a moan, Severus's carried Draco to his room. Laying him down Severus took off the rest of his clothes and Draco's.

" Sev, I need you now!" Draco said moaning when the said man sucked on his nipple.

" Patient is a virtue my love." Severus said, but prepared his lover.

Draco shook his head, "Just fuck me now, please."

Severus had no problem with his request. Thrusting into his young lover, he teased Draco with his slow movements, but Draco was having none of that. He wrapped his legs around Severus, Draco met each thrust. Soon the older man lost control and started quickening the pace. They both shouted their releases at the same time. Severus, pulling out of the blonde, scooped Draco in his arms; both of them falling asleep.

Harry woke up the next morning and took a shower. After that, he left Lucius's room and went for Ginny and Hermione. He found them eating breakfast in the dinning hall. It was a Monday, so he knew that they would be in here early. Just to get to the classes on time. Him and Hermione had Calin's class first thing this morning.

"Hey guys. Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked, hoping nothing happened after they left last night.

" Yeah I'm fine, Harry. I knew all along that my parents weren't my real parents. They told me a long time ago. But I don't know who my real parents are. Though, I'm not to concerned about right now."

Harry nodded at her, and ate some breakfast before leaving with them.

Ginny soon left the little group and Harry and Hermione found them one of the first people. Draco was in there, and he seemed to be glowing. Giving Hermione 'I don't want to know ' look, they took their seats in front of the class.

Twenty minutes later, everybody was in the class room.

Calin was holding what looked like to a black glass circle thing. "Alright, can anyone here tell me what this is? Nobody? Well alright. This here is called a Dark Sphere. It will absorb and keep someone's dark magic in here. In the past, people of the light would use this to stop dark lords, but the sphere could never hold all of someone's dark magic. Do you know why? Blaise? "

Blaise nodded and answered, "It's because, if someone had dark magic within them, there magic core is attached to that type of magic. To take all of someone's dark magic or any type of magic, would end up with someone's death. That is because the person's magic core is connected to their soul. So you would be killing someone's soul."

Calin smiled at the good explanation. "Yes, what Blaise said is true. Our magic cores are connected to our souls. The light wizard soon had to give up on this idea when they saw that the sphere could only take so much. "

The rest of the class period was spent talking about different spheres and their powers.

When Harry and Hermione left that class, the went to Dark Arts.

Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Emily, and Thorn had that class together.

Tom walked through the door and studied the class before him.

"Alright, today I will be pairing you off with someone. Draco your with Hermione, Harry get with Blaise, Pansy get with Dean, Emily go with Neville , and Seamus your with Thorn." He called out the rest of the class. After that, he made the all the objects in the room disappear.

" You will be facing each other in a duel. I will study how well you can dodge and how quick you can cast spells. Now begin."

Tom soon noticed that Draco, Hermione, Harry, Emily, and Thorn were using wandless and verbless magic. Lucius had said that Calin was training both Draco and Harry. He had also noticed that Ginny, Hermione, Thorn, Yallen, and Emily hanged out a lot. Shrugging, he watch at the Longbottom kid get hexed.

Sighing, Tom mentally wrote down all he was going to have to do to get all the students able to duel.

After an hour or so of dueling, Tom called it day, and healed those who needed it. After that, he told Harry to stay.

Harry stayed behind and watched his ex-enemy grade some work. After a couple of minutes of waiting, Tom spoke up.

"I noticed that you, Draco, and Hermione were all using verbless and wandless magic. What I want to know how long you have been able to do that."

Harry sighed and sat down. " I've been doing wandless magic since I was a child. Most of the time they were verbless."

" Really, interesting." Tom said, studying the boy in front of him. He knew of Harry's childhood, so he didn't find all to surprising when he heard his answer. Magic seemed to react when it's host was in trouble. He also knew the boy had hide behind glamours all through school, but what he really wanted to know is if the boy could call his magic to the surface. "Harry, I would like for you to come back here after your dinner for a private listen. I will explain why later."

Harry nodded and left.

Tom knew that the boy had something in him. Some type of power that the boy hasn't discovered yet. It could help him win the war, or maybe help him in another way. Firs though, he needed to get Calin's and Lucius's permission before he did anything with the boy. Calin was a alpha, and from what he knew from Greyback, you didn't mess with anyone inside the packs unless you had permission.

Purple eyes watched at Harry went to lunch with his friends. He watched as Harry went to his next classes. He had been watching the boy and Calin. Two prophecy children. The Elders would be happy with this, but they would not be happy about them joining the Dark Lord. The Elders though, had ways of getting people to do what they wanted them to do. Calin should have never turn his back to the Order Circle. He should of listened, and did what he was told. But no, instead he formed his own pack and allied with the dark side. It would've been OK if the Shadow pack had stayed neutral, but not dark. The old man from that wizardry school thought that by letting Harry come here, the boy would see what the dark side 'really' was, and never think of joining. Instead, Harry and his friends saw the dark side in its true colors and joined.

The Elders had their work cut out for them, but they didn't play games. Shaking his head some, the demonic werewolf disappeared from sight.

Calin looked up from his grading , sensing Tom approached.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" The younger of the two asked.

Tom smirked, " Simple, I want your permission to teach Harry more about the Dark Arts, and to be able to touch him, as long as Harry is alright with it, of course."

Calin studied the man before him. Tom was smart to ask permission and to realize even with his permission, it would be Harry's choice in the end.

"Alright, I'll grant you permission for both of those things. But don't think for a second, that I want kill you if you force Harry to do anything he doesn't want to do." Calin said in a very low and dangerous voice. Harry and him might not be truly in love, but Calin would be damned if he let anything happen to Harry. His heart would always have a place for him.

Tom nodded, understanding where the boy was coming from. He didn't want to hurt Harry either, he just wanted to help him. He walked out of the room and went to finish grading some papers.

The demonic werewolf walked into the Elders Council.

"Ah, Cole. What do we how this surprise." An old vampire asked. The room was made of white marble, and the Elders sat a long desk like judges. Most of the Elders were old immortals, some didn't look that old though.

" Nothing much, just came to inform you that you no longer have any hold on Calin, nor his pack. They have joined the dark side." Cole stated.

The Elders immediately went into whispers as the dark brown haired man stood there. Cole was in his in his late teens, and were a long black trench coat. He wore a dark colored pair of pants and a black shirt. His hair stopped right before his ears. Cole was born a fire demon, and was bitten by his cousin, making him a demon and werewolf hybrid. He also had a small pack like Calin.

Smirking as he remembered Calin, Cole waited for the Elders to calm down.

" Are you sure?" One asked.

" Yes, I am positive." Cole replied.

"Very well then, thank you for informing us." The leader of the Elders said.

" Not a problem Kato. " Cole said, leaving the room.

He quickly made his way back home to an old mansion. His two cousins lived there with their father. Cole's pack, Flames, stayed there also.

As he walked through the door, an eight year old blonde haired girl ran up to him. " Cole! Your back!" She shouted as Cole picked her up and hugged her. The little girl's name was Bella, a daughter to Akira and Keith who was apart of his pack.

Cole put the girl down, and went to his bedroom to take a well deserved shower. Thinking of a way to approach Calin without getting killed. Boy did Cole miss the spirited boy.

GDLGDLGDLGDLGDLGDLGDLGDLGDLGDLGDLGDL

Harry walked into the Dark Arts class, seeing that Tom was t here.

" Come on in Harry. I was just finishing some papers." Tom said, putting some things up.

The boy nodded and sat down. He wasn't sure why he was here, but Calin had for some reason reminded Harry that he was allowed to have a boyfriend or anything to that degree. Now that made Harry wonder.

" Alright, I know that your very powerful Harry. I also know that you have skills that you haven't discovered and haven't been able to practice your dark magic. Every Monday and Friday we will practice on evolving your magic. Now with that said, I want you to concentrate on making your magic circle around your hands."

Harry did has he was told. It took almost an hour, but his hands were eventually surrounded with a dark green almost black flames. It reminded Harry of Calin fighting.

" Very good Harry. That will be all for the time being."

Harry nodded and was about to leave when he felt two arms circle around his waist. He was turned around and facing Tom.

" I did forget one thing though." Tom said, leaning down, and giving Harry a very gentle soft kiss. Harry gasped, giving Tom's tongue a chance to slip in his mouth.

It felt good and yet different. This was different from the kisses Calin or Lucius gave him, but he didn't know why.

Tom let the younger boy go. " There, now you may leave."

And Harry did, being very confused.

Serenity watched the Weasely twins make another prank thing. She wasn't sure what to make of the boys. They were always making some type of prank or another. She knew that if placed in the right structure, the twins could make something out of themselves. Fred and George could easily create war weapons, and not the muggle type either. The thing was, Serenity didn't know what side they would take. Their brother was killed by Calin, and their sister was siding with the dark lord. She had seen their brothers, Charlie and Bill talking to some dark wizards last year when she went on a mission. She also knew that Percy was already had the dark mark.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, Serenity left the room quietly and headed to Ginny's room.

Once there, her and Ginny started on a little bit of training that Emily and Yallen had them on. They were going to become strong one way or another, and they were going to stand by the ones the love, no matter what. They had sworn that to each other. Even if it cost them their deaths.

Concentrating on their magic core, they let themselves be dragged in. Once there, they set out to find a way to protect their minds. Ginny went to the room she had shared with Hermione at Grindwalds. She put her important memories deep in closets and trunks. Then she would put the less important ones on top of the others and put tons of spells and curses to protect the memories.

Serenity went to a room in her old house that she use to play hide-and-seek with her friends. She put some memories under the floor boards, others in the closet, and the rest in trunks. Then she put spells and curses around those. She then stepped out of the room, and put chains and spells on the door.

They both stopped their trances around the same time and decided to call it a night. It had taken them almost two hours to do all of that, but they knew it would pay off soon.

CNHPLMSSDMGWSFWGWBL.

Harry decided to sleep in his own bed that night, still thinking about what happen with Tom.

Sure, they weren't enemies anymore, but could Harry even like Tom like that. After all, Tom still killed his parents, and caused Cedric's death. Then again, it was war, people will always die in war. Still, Tom tried to kill him since he was a one year old. Can Harry even consider a relationship with Tom after everything that had happen.

He trusted Calin with his life, and he did find Lucius attractive. But could Harry, himself, move on. Go to someone else that doesn't understand him. Maybe Tom would understand, but Harry was still scared. Calin might say it OK, but Harry didn't think he was ready for something on a whole new level. And Harry did know it would be on a whole different level with Tom. Calin and Harry were more like friends with benefits, and Lucius was just there, for Harry at least. Calin did care about Lucius and Harry. But Lucius also knew not to go to far with him.

Would Tom expect them to have sex if Harry went out him. Would he be understanding enough to take things slowly. Harry didn't know those answers, and he was terrified to take the next step.

But he knew that he couldn't just lead Tom on, though. He just wasn't sure what to do.

Harry knew that his life was going to become more complicated soon. In a few months, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, maybe the twins, Severus, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and a few other students were going to be telling Dumbledore and the others that they would not be going back to Hogwarts. Harry also knew, since he was in a pack, and marked, he would not have to go to his relatives.

Dumbledore, though, would be pissed off. Calin had also said that someone, the Elders maybe, would be wanting an explanation to what was going on. Harry wasn't sure who was the Elders, except that they were really important people from where Calin was born, Galla. But Calin told him not to worry about it, since he was still just a wizard. Harry didn't know if that going to change or not.

* * *

**Remember to go to my profile to vote for Hermione's parents, and the pairings you would like to see before the story ends.**


	8. Past, hit men, training, and sisters

**A/n. Sorry it took so long to update this, but when you have somebody taking your connection to the internet just about everyday, it gets kinda complicated. Thank you, those who voted and reviewed. The pairing poll is still up, so don't forget it about it. The song in this song is not mind. It belongs to to Alana Grace, Black Roses Red, if you can, listen to it has you read this. Again, I am sorry for this coming out so late. This chapter as a lot of surprises. Enjoy. **

_

* * *

__'It was a late frosty night. A mother carried both of her children through the snow. One just a baby, the other just two. She didn't want this for her kids. She wish she could do something better, but as long as the Elders kept their control, she couldn't. Her kids were going to grow up powerful, and maybe, just maybe get the life they so richly deserve. The kids were silent, sensing the need to be silent, even as the oldest is left at a house. Then the youngest also left at another house. The mother left her kids, knowing they would be protected. She could only hope, that Albus Dumbledore wouldn't get any of them. He shouldn't though, not while her kids were in America. Not looking back, the now crying mother left to face a battle she had very little hope of winning. "Forgive me my children, for this is the only way to protect you from being used." '

* * *

_

'Petty people," Rin thought. 'They never realize what is in front of them.' Rin was a werecat and had been watching people from roofs in a small muggle town. He smelt different types of creatures there also. Some of them were feeding, while others just seem to be just passing by. Rin had always watched people, hoping to spot a certain person. Sighing, the seventeen year old ran his hand through his curly brown locks. His golden amber eyes, narrowed has he watched a man kill a woman in an alleyway. 'Sad, such sad people. Killing themselves off, doing us a favor.'

Rin stood up, and jumped from roof to roof, 'till he landing on the Eight Gates Club. The club was filled with neon lights and heavy metal music. It was close to mid-night, so the club was filled with different types of people. He looked at the bar, to that Rhodes was there working. Rhodes was just sliding by twenty-one and he was just your regular wizard. His uncle, Jared, owned the club.

Nodding to him once, Rin walked into a hidden room, where Jared, and two other older guys were at.

" Ah, here is the boy I was talking about." Jared said, patting the 'boy' on the back.

The older of the two men, Mike, nodded. " Very well then. Rin, you know what you are supposed to do. Boss just wanted to make sure of that."

Soon both of men were gone, leaving to let Rin get ready for his job to night. You see, Rin was a hit-man. He killed people for a living, have been ever since he was a small child. His target tonight was Hestia Jones, a member of the Order of Phoenix. It wasn't unusual for Rin to kill someone who supported Albus Dumbledore. War would be upon them soon, and people from both sides do want to have the advantage. Though, if the Dark Order kept sending him on missions, the light might actually have a problem.

Sighing, Rin grabbed his two guns, his daggers, and his two wands. Nodding to Rhodes as he left the night club, Rin apparated to where the Jones woman would be in a couple of minutes. The place where he apparated to looked like apartment buildings, and there was something missing. There appeared to be numbers eleven then it skips to thirteen. Rin felt magic coming from somewhere, probably where the building twelve was supposed to be.

Rin grinned, he had found the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. The Dark Circle and Order has been trying to find this place for years. Though, Rin knew you wouldn't be allowed to just walk up to the place and walk in. Remembering the task at hand, Rin leaned against a building, waiting for his target. As he did, he pulled at a cigarette and lit it. He smoked a couple of minutes, before he felt his target apparating. Throwing the cigarette, smoke blowing out of his mouth, Rin pulled out his dagger. As soon as Jones appeared, her back to him, Rin grabbed her, the dagger an inch from her neck.

" Don't make a sound lady, and I maybe I won't kill you." Rin whispered harshly, knowing what he said would be a lie. The blonde woman started shack in fear, but didn't make a sound. ' _Well, she's no fun.' _Rin thought, as he pouted a little. Shrugging, Rin slit the woman's throat, using magic to capture her blood in mid-air. He then banished the woman's clothing and using the woman's blood, made two signs on the body. One was a mask with only one eye. The looked like it eyeliner going down to one end of the mask, while another line was to the top of the mask. The eye's pupil was in the shape of a wand. The other symbol was a picture of a wolf howling while there was a triangle that boxed in the picture. The symbols were for the Dark Order and the Dark Circle. The Dark Order was Voldemort and his followers. The Dark Circle was made up of mostly dark creatures and some dark wizards. The Dark Circle was going to become an ally for the Dark Order, along with some packs that had been neutral during the first war.

Once finished with the symbols, he ripped the woman's right eyes, making the blood work like eyeliner, he made her face look like the masks. Rin then cut of the woman's limbs and placed them around her like a triangle. This was the third murder he had done like this. It was a warning for the light wizards. Making sure only wizards would see the disfigured body, Rin apparated to the night club. The night club had closed a couple of minutes ago, so Rin easily made his way to his room upstairs. He took a shower and slid into bed with a smirk on his face.

* * *

It was eight in the morning and all the Order members was at the headquarters. Someone had just killed Hestia Jones, the third Order member to be killed. Podmore and Vance had been killed last week, the same way Jones had. The Ministry didn't know what to do and the Order members were starting to panic. Jones had just been killed in front of Grimmauld Place. It was like the killer knew where they were, and was teasing them. Also, the students would be coming home in a few months, and they didn't need to know what was happening. 

Albus Dumbledore was at a lost. He hadn't heard from his spy, Ron, in a month and the last time he did he landed something he didn't like. Harry was apparently gay, not that Albus had a problem with that, but Harry's lover was Calin Noir. Calin Noir was a hybrid, and a dark creature. That wasn't good. Albus could only hope that Harry seen what dark creatures like Calin could be, and be disgusted by that. That was the only reason Albus let the students go there. To see what monsters the dark creatures could be and make them fight harder for the light's side. Of course, the Slytherins wouldn't, but they might just decide to stay at the school. He already knew that Severus was staying. Severus had sent a letter right after Christmas saying that he better find a new a Potions teachers. That was one spy the Dumbledore had already lost, and he hoped that the young Weasley boy hadn't fallen too. What Albus Dumbledore didn't know was that Ron and four other Gryffindors were did and that there would be more people then just the Slytherins staying at the school. Though, Albus did notice that Sirius and Remus had disappeared, so he knew he would have to look for a new DADA teacher.

Sighing, the old man tried to calm down the people in the house. He knew that war would be upon them soon, and they needed to prepared.

* * *

The Elders were sitting in the Council Room, trying to figure out what to with one Calin Noir. After finding out about Calin joining the Dark Lord, they owled Albus Dumbledore. Albus, though, wouldn't be getting the owl for a couple of days. 

" I told you that you should have kept the boy with Sin." A man, Roy, exclaimed.

Sighing, the leader, Alinto, replied." That would not help us at all. We all know that Sin would turn the boy into a killing machine. No, leaving Calin with his father was the best we could do. What we do now, though, is the question."

Simple, a women, Lorita, answered that. " Simple, we go and speak to the boy. Maybe we can make him change his mind."

The others nodded in agreement. None of them wanted to lose the Shadow pack. No, that would cause a lot of problems if the Shadow pack became their enemies. Though, some already feared that it was too late.

" Alright, I will go and take Roy and Micheal with me. The rest of you are dismiss." Alinto said.

Soon the room had only three people in it. " OK, we will try to get Calin back on our side. Don't attack anyone, not unless I order it. Clear?"

" Yes." Both men mumbled.

* * *

Serenity hid her laugh behind her hand, as she watch to the twins use their pranks on each other. Fred now had bunny ears and his ears were like an elephants. George's hair had turned puke green and hot pink and his feet were like a ducks. 

It was kind of weird for Serenity to be getting close with anyone, let alone with two people. All the sudden, and sharp pain went t through her neck. Calin was calling the pack. Sighing, Serenity told the two funny looking twins good-bye, with the promise of coming back tomorrow.

Five minutes later, the entire pack was sitting at a large table, in a meeting room. There were three other people sitting there. Roy, Micheal, and Alinto. Three people from the Elders Circle.

'_ shit,' _Was all that anyone could think of right now.

Harry was sitting on Calin's left side, while Serenity sat on Calin's right side, at the end of the table. On the other end, Alinto was in the middle with Roy and Micheal on either sides. Everyone was tense, waiting for something big to happen. Something VERY big to happen. The Elders and the Shadow pack never got along. The Elders weren't any better then one Albus Dumbledore.

Barely nodding to Kane and Kyle, Calin started the meeting. " Alright, Alinto, what do we how this unwelcome visit?"

Roy glared at the pack leader, but before he could do anything, Alinto spoke up. " Simple, we want you to ally with us, and not the Dark Order.

" No. Me and my pack have all decided that we are tired of your fucking shit. We will not be joining you, not now, nor ever. Is that clear?" Calin voiced out, his voice cold and harsh. The pack only saw their leader like this when he was ready to rip someone's head off.

" But Calin, Voldemort will only want you for your pack's powers. Surely you don't want to be use?" Alinto said, his voice calm and 'innocent.'

Calin sneered at the three men. " Oh, I believe that it was YOU that was doing the using. Mmm? After all, you tried to control my life since I was born. You were the one that sent Sin! So, if I had to choose the better of the two evils, Voldemort wins in a heart beat."

The entire pack was on edge, they knew that if Alinto pushed any farther, that Calin would explode.

Alinto sighed, " Very well, we, the Elders Circle, will consider you our enemies." A slight magic tremor moved through the room, as Alinto said those words. Soon the three men were gone and some of the pack left. Harry, Stacy, Serenity, and Calin stayed in the meeting room, just looking at each other.

" I'm fine, really." Calin finally said. The girls narrowed their eyes, while Harry embraced the vampire. They knew that he wasn't really Ok. His past was cruel, and that was thanks to the Elders Circle. Because of them, Calin's mother was dead, because of them, Calin lived in a very abused house hold and never knew love, and because of them, Calin became a killer.

* * *

Rin made his way to the back room. Apparently someone needed his talents again. He sighed, knowing that in the war, he talents would be used a lot. There was a very old looking guy, with a white hair and beard. Sitting beside the old man, was an old looking woman with gray hair. Her lips were set with a small frown as she looked at the place around her. 

" Your in need of my talents?" Rin asked, bowing slightly.

" Ah, yes my boy, I am. You see I need one Calin Noir killed and soon." The old man said, his blue sparkling.

* * *

Lucius watch as his lord trained Harry and the others. It seemed that Ginny and Hermione somehow got into the Shadow pack. But that didn't really surprise Lucius. Ginny had been hanging out with Yallen and Thorn a lot, while Hermione had been hanging out with Em and Pansy. Though Lucius did get a surprise when he saw his son in the Potions Master's bed, both of them naked. 

Since that meeting with the Elders Circle, Lucius noticed that the entire back was on edge. There was something about the Elders Circle that even made his Lord on edge. He had asked his Lord about it, and his answer was simple. " The Elder's Circe are Allies with Dumbledore."

" Again!" Tom yelled again at Harry. He was teaching Harry a very dark spell. Vond Snitter, a very painful cutting curse.

" Vond Snitter!" Harry yelled, wandlessly casting the curse at a dummy. Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy, were dueling each other. Three to two, the girls kicking the guy's butts. They had been training for almost an hour up 'til now. Lucius was just there to make sure no one got killed.

" Alright, your all dismissed." Tom said, making all the dummies and the damage disappear. Everybody sighed a relief and left. Lucius, though, stayed.  
" What do you think Lucius?"

Lucius looked around the room and nodded. " Yes, I do believe they will be ready."

* * *

Harry sighed in pleasure as the hot water hit his sore back. Training with Tom wasn't easy. Grabbing the soap, Harry began to wash the swear and dirt of his body. 

After almost an hour, Harry finally made it to his bed and fell asleep.

'_ Can I ask you a question, please'  
__  
Harry heard someone sang. He looked around but there was nothing but darkness. _

' Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed.' 

_Harry watched as the darkness turned into a dark corridor with candles lighting the way. _

_'As twisted as it seems, I fear love when it's in my dreams  
So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away'_

_Harry traveled the corridor, stopping in front of a door. The door opened, and he was in a dark garden. There was nothing but black roses in the garden. _

_' Can you turn my black roses red  
Can you turn my black roses red.'_

_Soon, some of the roses were turning red._

_' Drowning in my lonelness  
How long must I hold my breath  
So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea'_

_Harry continued to walk deeper into the garden, only to find a black colored ocean. The moon hanging in the sky. _

_'I reach to the sky as the moon looks on.  
One last year has come and gone  
It's time to let your love rain down on me'_

_The voice was closer, almost like the person was beside Harry. Sharply, Harry turned around and found a girl with green eyes singing._

_'Can you turn my black roses red  
Can you turn my black roses red  
Can you turn my black roses red  
Cuz  
I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love  
Cuz  
I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love  
Cuz  
I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love'_

_She had very pale almost pink hair hair. She was wearing a white ripped dress and had white bloodied wings. She had an elfish look to her, as she singed to the moon. she repeated the last lines again as the waves crashed onto the beach. The wind had picked up. There was a shout, and the girl turned around, looking straight at Harry. _

_' Help me.' the girl whispered softly. ' Help me, brother.' _

_Harry's eyes widen as the girl called him brother. She was faded and fading quickly. _

_" Wait!" Harry yelled, running to the spot the girl had been._

" WAIT!" Harry yelled, waking up from his dreams. Sweat was pouring off of his body, his hair sticking to his face. His breathing was labored as he tried to calm his self down. He was so confused and he didn't know what to do. He knew Tom could send him visions, but this isn't something to Dark Lord would do, and he wasn't an enemy. So either he was having crazy dreams, or he did have a sister. Her green eyes did look just like his, so maybe.

Harry's's eyes widen, he had a sister, a twin sister. Harry pushed the covers off, and ran barefooted through the hallways. He needed to talk to someone, and right now Tom was the perfect person.

Breathing heavy, Harry knocked on Tom's door. Not a minute later, Tom opened the door, slightly alarmed.

" Harry? Are you alright?" Tom asked softly, bringing Harry to the living room.

" Sorry for coming down so late." Harry said, just then thinking about how late it could actually be.

Tom smiled, " Don't worry about it, I couldn't sleep. So are you going to tell me what brought you down here so late. Not that I don't mind or anything?"

Blushing slightly, Harry answered his question. " I think I have a sister, a twin sister."

Tom was slightly took back by that statement. " Why do you think that."

Harry told Tom about his dreams.

After a while, Tom spoke up. " If that is so, then your mother was at least part elf. If that is true, then it would be easy for you or your sister to send visions to each other. Though it that is true, then either someone took your sister away from your parents soon after birth, or Dumbledore took her after I tried to kill you and made sure nobody remembered her."

Harry thought those things over. All he knew is that he had a sister, and that she was in danger.

" Don't worry about it Harry." Tom said, pulling Harry into his lap. " We'll find her and save her." Harry fell asleep with those words on his mind.


	9. Mom, Dreams, Fathers, Letters

**A/N, Sorry it has taken me a while to update. There's a lot of twists and surprises in this chapter. Review and I'll give you a cookie.**

* * *

**Last Chapter: Harry finds out he has a twin sister, Tom and Harry are getting closer. Rin is hired to kill Calin after he kills the third order member. The Elders try to get Calin back on their side. Dumbledore is concerned about Ron. **

**Here's how to pronounce some of the names. **

**Yallen Yay-Lin Stac Stace **

* * *

Serenity stared at the red headed twins. She had just gotten into the room and froze. Fred and George seemed to have more then brotherly love for each other. If making out with each other was anything to go by. Yep the twins were sitting on a bed snogging. The sight was unbelievable, at least to Serenity. She had a crush on both of the twins, but she knew now that it wouldn't ever work out since the two brothers were now a couple. Of course she was happy for them, but at the same time her heart felt like it was crumbling. She didn't usually allow people to get close to her, or her get close to them, but she did this time. 'Yeah and look where it got me.' Serenity thought bitterly, walking out of the room. Sighing, she left to go find Yallen and Thorn; surely those two could help her out of her depressed state.

Tom sat down in the middle of the two boys, tuning out what Harry was telling Calin. Harry was discussing his dream with the hybrid, hoping that he could help. As Harry kept on talking, Calin kept getting paler, even for a vampire. Narrowing his eyes Tom waited for his soon-to-be lover to finish. After explaining, Harry finally noticed that Calin looked pale. "Calin, is something wrong?"

Calin studied Tom and Harry before sighing. "If I'm right about the place that you are describing, then your sister is in trouble. The mansion your sister is at is called Talon's Coven. I've been to that place before; it's not a place you would ever want to be in. Luckily, your sister is only fifteen, but when she reaches sixteen, she won't be so luckily. The place in people, or buy them, either if you're younger then sixteen then you are just a regular slave. But if you're sixteen or older, you turn into a sex slave. That's probably why your sister is trying to get to you. She knows what is going to happen if she stays there any longer."

"Then I have to go get her!" Harry said, standing up and pacing.

Calin shook his head, "It isn't that easy. You can't just go walk in there, grab your sister and leave. You will have to prepare for a battle, and with the war going on I don't think that's the wisest choice right now."

Tom knew that wasn't the brightest thing to say to Harry.

"What! She is my fucken' sister! You can't just expect me to leave her there. I won't let her go through what I had to go through! I refuse to Calin!" Harry yelled, stopping to glare at the hybrid.

"Harry there is a war going on; there are bigger things to be worrying about. We will get your sister, but it's going to have wait."

"How long?" Harry asked, his anger subsiding a little.

"Sometime time after the war. After everything settles down." Calin replied, not realizing that wasn't what he should have said.

"After the fucking war! Calin she doesn't have that much time! I can't wait that long to save her!"

"You will wait." Severus Snap said, leaning casually against the classroom's door. Harry's head snapped to the said to glare at the older man.

"I will not wait. You might give a shit about her, but she is my sister, my family. If you haven't realized, I don't have much of that around, and I'm sure as hell not going to lose anymore then I have to." Harry's voice was hard and cold. They could all feel the green eye's boy magic and anger.

"Harry," Calin started softly, but was interrupted by Harry.

"Don't Harry me, Calin. You of all people should understand. What if this was Stac? Would you just leave her there? Or would you do everything in your power to save her. Because I know you enough that you would kill everybody in your path to get to her. I am willing to do the same thing. I don't care if I don't know her, I that I never even knew I had a sister. Family is family and I'm not standing around to let them be use as some sex slave!" Harry shouted, shoving Severus to the side, leaving the room.

Tom had noticed that there was tears falling from Harry's face, and felt his heart ache for the younger boy. Turning his attention to the two other people, he glared at them. There wasn't much he could do with Calin, but he can punish Severus.

"Severus, pray tell why you just did that?" Tom asked, smirking as the Potions Master realized his mistake.

Harry ran down the hallway until he found himself outside, by a small lake. He rubbed the tears away, hating how weak he was. 'Can't even save my sister,' Harry thought, sitting down by the lake. There were so many questions running through his head. Why did Calin say those things? Didn't he understand? If his sister was trying to get help, doesn't that mean she doesn't want to be a sex slave? So why would Calin let someone suffer through rape. A sobbed escaped through his lips, causing more tears to stream down his face. Shaking his head, Harry laid down in the grass, slowly falling asleep.

Elizabeth Potter was sitting down in the sand, staring out into the ocean. Her pale pink hair danced in the wind, her green eyes dull by pained filled years. She hoped that her brother would be able to save her. If not, then no one could. She of course had tried to escape a few times, but each time she was caught and punished. Elizabeth knew that if she tried to escape again, her punishment would be starting as a sex slaver early. She didn't want that, so she waited, hoping Harry got the message.

She knew since she was a small child, that she had a twin brother. She could remember a old man taking her away from her parents and giving her to this place. The old man said it was for the greater good. She didn't believe a word of it. He did so that Harry would be more focused on killing some Dark Lord. Thankfully, she was able to through her brother's eyes and see that he was siding with the Dark Lord. But that wasn't going to help right now. All she could do is wait and pray.

" Elizabeth!" A small child, no older then nine, came running towards Elizabeth.

Smiling at the young girl, Elizabeth stood up and picked the child up. " What is it Victoria?"

" Master wishes to see you." Victoria said in a soft voice, not wanting to be the messenger of bad news.

"Oh, alright, you go and run along. I will go see what our master wants." Elizabeth said, sitting the girl down. Victoria nodded and did as she was told, hoping nothing bad would come to the older girl.

Elizabeth sighed and straightened her white dress up. Walking back to the mansion through the garden, Elizabeth sent one last prayer to who ever was listening. _' Save me….'_

' ...Save me brother.' A voice interrupted Harry's peaceful dreams.

_' My little angel, she is calling for you.'_ A young women stated, her voice breaking through the darkness.

All of Harry's jumbled thoughts stopped abruptly, letting Harry see what looked like a battle field. There was nothing but fighting going on.

_' This is what the first war looked like.' _The woman said again, standing behind Harry.

Turning sharply around, Harry gasped. Lilian Evan Potter was standing there, with a sad smile.

_' Yes son, it is me, your mother.'_ Lily opened her arms, and Harry quickly moved to hug his mother. The red haired woman brought her son to her chest, whispering in his ear. '_You must get your sister. Her name is Elizabeth Eileen Snape. No, listen Harry. Both you and her are Severus's kids and Dumbledore has put both of you under a charm. Only when you get to your sister, will you be able to brake the charms. You, my son, are Harry Orion Snape. I never loved James, but I had to marry him, because Dumbledore knew about Severus being a death eater. If I hadn't married James, you, your sister, and Severus would all be dead. Severus thinks I betrayed him, and he truly doesn't realize that he actually has kids.'_

_' But he's going out with Draco.'_ Harry states, confused.

Lily smiled warmly. _' I will tell you this Harry, me and Severus were never IN love. We cared for each other and when Lucius and Cissy found out that they were going to get married, me and Severus thought it would be a good thing for us to get married. We never thought we would find our soul mate, so we started planning to marry. It seems to me, Severus had finally found his soul mate. Severus knew all along that he was gay, but his father wouldn't have that. This way, when we got married, Severus wouldn't have to worry about his family, or about heirs. Dumbledore never let us have a chance at getting married, but he was too late to stop me from getting pregnant. That is why you and Elizabeth are under glamour charms. Now, I have a couple of letters in my vault in a old black trunk. I want you to go get them, and give them to Severus. Then rescue your sister. I must go now. I love you my s...'_

Harry quickly woke up, his eyes wide with shock. Severus Snape was his father, him and his sister were under glamour charms. He needed to get to Lily's fault. He knew one person that would be glad to help him. Yallen. Getting up, Harry ran to Yallen's room.

Ten minutes later, Harry was sitting down beside Yallen, explaining everything that had happen in his dreams. Yallen nodded to herself then spoke.

" I believe that you are a Spirit Dreamer. A Spirit Dreamer is a person who can speak to those living and dead through their dreams. Your sister is probably one too. "

Harry thought that over for minute. He was once again different, but this it was helping people. He now had to get to Gringotts and fast.

" Yallen, will you take me to Gringotts?" Harry asked, looking at the blonde girl.

Smirking, Yallen nodded. " Sure, just hold on." Yallen said, making Harry stand up and wrap his arms around her waist. Soon both of teens were standing in front of Gringotts. 

" Well, are you ready Harry?" Yallen asked the slightly shorter boy. Nodding, Harry made his way to one of the goblins. The said goblin was waiting for the next person to show up, which just happened to be Harry and Yallen. 

Harry walks up to the goblin, Yallen standing behind him. " Hello, I was wondering if I could visit one of my vaults?"

" Certainly Mr. Potter. My name is Griphook. If you will follow me." The goblin said, showing the two teens to an office. " Now, which vault do you wish to see?"

" My mom's. Lily Evan's vault." Harry answered, determined to get the answers he needed and help his sister. Nothing would stand in his way. 

" Very well then. I will need a drop of your blood to confirm that you are Lily's child."

Nodding, Harry gave Griphook his hand. The said goblin took a drop of Harry's blood, dropped the blood on a sheet of paper and waited for the words to appear.

**�Harry Orion Snape.**

�**Father: Severus Snape.  
�Mother: Lily Evan ( Potter)  
Siblings: Twin Elizabeth Eileen Snape.  
�Birth: July 31, 1980**

" Well Mr. Snape. It seems that you are full of mysteries aren't you?" Griphook asked, lightly smiling. Harry ducked his head, shrugging a little.  
" Anyways. I will take and only you to your mother's vault. Your friend can wait here." 

" Alright." Harry while Yallen nodded in agreement. Harry followed the goblin out of the room to a cart. They went deep into Gringotts to get to Lily's vault.

Once Harry was in his mother's vault, he began to search for a black trunk. He was able to find it pretty quickly. Opening the trunk, Harry so many pictures of Lily and Severus together. Some of them had Lucius and Cissy in them to. Harry saw a bundle of letters sitting in the corner and quickly grabbed them. He went out of the vault and back to where Griphook was waiting. Once they were back to the office, Harry grabbed Yallen and almost ran out of Gringotts. 

" Wow Harry. Slow down. Where's the fire?" Yallen asked, noticing what a rush Harry was in. 

Harry glared at her for a second but soon gave up on that. " I need to get these to Sn- my father and quick. Then I need to go rescue my sister."

" Alright, alright. I get the picture, just hang on." Yallen replied, soon making both of them disappear and reappear in her bedroom.

" Thanks!" Harry shouted, running at top speed to Severus's room. Making it at a world record speed, Harry knocked on his father's door, hoping everything would work out. 

_Patient, my son._�Lily's voice said in the now confused and slightly nervous teen. 

" What?" Severs asked, opening the door to see one of his least favorite student standing there nervous with what looked like to be letters. 

_Let him have the letters, Harry. Just give him the letters and go. He will come around on his own time. _

Harry nodded slightly and thrust the letters into Severus's hands. " Just read them, please." And then Harry was gone, disappearing around the corner.

Severus stood there, shocked. Shaking his head, Severus went back to his bedroom, where his young lover was already asleep. Sitting on the bed, Severus opened the first letter, immediately recognizing the handwriting. 

_Dear Severus._

_I have written this letter to tell you some very import and things. First off, I didn't betray you. I never loved James and I never will. Albus find out that you where a death eater and he said he would kill you and our kids should I not marry James. Yes, you do have kid**s**. Their names�will be Harry Orion Snape and Elizabeth Eileen Snape. They are of course twins. I know something bad is going to happen to them and I want you to protect them the best you can. I'm that Albus is planning something and it's worrying me greatly. I know if you are getting this letter, then I'm most likely dead, but please do not mourn my death. Also, continue to support Voldemort. He knows what he is doing. Hop fully, you will be able to find your soulmate. Love him with all of your heart, but don't forget our kids. They will need all the love you can give them. I fear that their lives will take an unpleasant turn. Don't let either of the kids go to my sister's. They will never be treated good over there, and I only fear what her husband would do to our kids.  
�Please take care,  
�� love L.E_

Severus's hands were shaking, his heart filled with regret and guilt. He had kids. One he treated like dirt and the other he had been willing to leave them at a place that would most likely break them. �He looked at the other letters and quickly opened the next one.

_�Dear friend;_

_1980, August 25.  
The worst of my fears have come true. Albus has taken Elizabeth to a place that I can not found her. He has told everybody else that she didn't survive past the birth. I know that is a lie. I wish to hold find her, but I must protect Harry. Voldemort is supposedly after Harry. What ever happens, don't turn your back on the dark. I've tried to make Sirius realize that he shouldn't be on the light's side, but he isn't willing to leave Remus. He might not realize this, but he truly in love with Remus. I'm happy for them, but I wish to Elizabeth. I pray everyday that I will found her. I have a bitter feeling that I won't. �I have also found out that Elizabeth will have elfin blood in her and that Harry has vampire blood from your side of the family. They will go into inheritance at age sixteen and not at age seventeen. I want you to be there for both of them. If your not there, I'll be one mad ghost. It'll be a painful inheritance, as we both know how it feels like. So please just be there for them, for me. For I know I want be there._

_Love L.E_

Severus felt tears fall from his eyes as bitter sweet memories assaulted his mind. " Lily." He whispered, pain feeling his voice. 

" Severus?" A worried voice asked. Draco sat up and crawled towards his crying lover. " Oh, Severus, what's wrong?" 

Blinking back his tears, Severus hugged Draco, afraid to let go. Afraid everything was dream and he would wake up to a nightmare. " I have to kids. I have children. One of them I've treated like dirt the first time I saw him."

Draco was shock, his lover had kids. From whom? " Who are your kids?" Draco asked, deeply worried about Severus.

" Harry and Elizabeth, whom we have yet to meet."

Harry, Harry Potter was Severus's kid. " How?" Draco chocked out. 

" Me and Lily where planing on marrying when we heard that your parents where too. She became pregnant before we got a chance to marry and Dumbledore apparently found out that I was a death eater. He forced Lily to marry James, to keep me and our kids safe. All this time I thought she had betrayed me and Harry was James' son." Severus explained, leaning back on the bed, bringing Draco with him. For the rest of the night, they stayed there, Draco wrapped in Severus's arms, while Severus stayed in deep thought.


	10. Songs, Plans, Rescues, Fights

**

* * *

**

A/n. Well here's another ch. posted. Hope you like. I've left some cliffhangers, sorry.

**I do not and I repeat do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would be one rich bitch. **

**Remember to vote for your favorite pairings and REVIEW REVIEW and I'll give you cookies and strawberries. **

**Now get to reading. **

**_Last ch. Serinity finds out the twins are lovers. Calin and Harry fights. Severus learns that he has a son and a daughter, Harry learns that he has a father. Harry learns that he is a Spirit Speaker. _**

Ch Ten. Songs, Plans, Rescues, Fights.

* * *

Elizabeth watched as Master's guests enter the room. Muggles, demons, creatures, and wizards alike had been invited to Talon's Coven. Sneering in disgust, Elizabeth studied her _Master_. He was a tall, proud vampire. His long brown hair, tied in a ponytail, almost touched the floor. He might be three hundred years old, but he didn't look a day over twenty-five. Most of the time, his rich brown eyes, were a glowing yellow. Almost like a werewolf's. His crimson robes made him stand out from the rest of the crowd. His eyes looked around the room, finally landing on her. Meeting his glare, Elizabeth silently prayed that fate would be merciful tonight. Her _Master_ smirked, as if he had heard her thoughts, which she knew he couldn't. She might not have been given the proper education, but she did know how to protect her mine; the only thing that she could keep private. It would anger the vampire, when he couldn't get into her mine, but no matter what torture he would give her, she wouldn't break. She still had her pride, hope, and her voice. She knew that it was her voice that kept her alive. Elizabeth was once told that she had the voice of an angel.

Ignoring her _Master_, Elizabeth walked towards the piano, her white dress with red ribbons swirling around her. Everybody's eyes were on her; waiting to see what it was she was going to do. Sighing to her self, Elizabeth sat down on the stool and began to play. Soon the room was filled with a sad, pained melody. Nobody dared even to breathe loud, as if they were afraid to disrupt the music. Elizabeth knew what her music could do to a person. If they listen closely, they could feel the pain that she felt, the sadness that crept into her heart. She was silently called for help, a way to escape. The only thing that kept her sane was her music. She had a way to release the hurt, the darkness that sometimes was able to sneak into her. Closing her eyes from the white marble ballroom, she could picture the garden that she loved to play in. She could remember the sounds of the waves, the music of the night. Her fingers quickly moving over the keys, the music picking up speed. Then her voice ranged over the melody,

**I can see when you stay low nothing happens does it feel right?  
Late at night things I thought I put behind me haunt my mind  
I just know there's no escape now once it sets its eyes on you  
but I won't run, have to stare it in the eye.**

**Stand my ground, I won't give in, no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside.  
If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground.**

**Its all around getting stronger, coming closer into my world.**

**I can feel that its time for me to face it can I take it?**

**Though this might just be the ending, of the life I held so dear**

**but I won't run, there's no turning back from here.**

**Stand my ground, I won't give in, no more denying, I got to face it**

**won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside.**

**If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground.**

**All I know fore is I'm trying  
I will always stand my ground.**

**Stand my ground, I won't give in, no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside.  
If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground.**

**Stand my ground, I won't give in, no more denying, I got to face it  
won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside.  
If I don't make it, someone else will stand my ground.**

Harry woke up to his mother's voice calling to him. _My child, you must wake. Severus is on his way._

Sitting up quickly, he looked for a shirt around his dorm room. Finding a black T-shirt, Harry slipped in on and pulled a pair of blue jeans over his boxers. He walked over to the door, just as a knock broke over the silence in the room. Deciding to sit on his bed, Harry told Severus to come in.

Studying the man in front of him, Harry noticed that his father was just as nervous as he was.

" How?" Severus barely asked.

Harry sighed, not sure how to answer this. " My mom contacted me through me dreams. Yallen said I'm a Spirit Dreamer, but even now that doesn't make since."

" Why doesn't it make since?" Severus asked, looking closely at his son.

Laying on his back, Harry told his father that his mom was still talking to him when he was awake.

" Mm? Maybe your a more powerful Spirit Dreamer." Severus said, trying to figure out the mystery that just so happened to be his son.

Harry nodded, agreeing with his father. " Are we going to rescue Lizy?" Harry asked in a soft voice, afraid of the answer.

" Lizy?" Asked a confused Potion Master.

Smiling some Harry replied. " Elizabeth. I just shortened her name. Hopefully she won't mind it to much."

" Well then, of course we're going to save her. Though, we need to talk to Calin, since he seems familiar to the place. Which means your going to have to talk to him. Can you do that Harry?"

" Yes, give a couple of minutes." Harry said and walked out of the room, heading towards Calin's dorm.

Knocking on the door, Calin opened it. There was something akin to shock on his face, but he hid it well.

" Hey Harry. Come on in." Calin finally said, opening the door all the way. Harry stepped into the room and sat on the bed.

" Look, I wanna say that I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." Calin spoke up again, looking everywhere except at Harry.

" Then why did you say those things? Why did you want to wait 'til after the war?" Harry asked, almost pleading for Calin to answer.

Calin sat down beside Harry and sighed. " Because, I know that place, Talon's Coven. My father took me there when I was child. He wanted to punish me for hitting the night before. I just didn't want you to see what I had saw. That place is nothing but cruel. It's truly amazing that your sister survived this long."

" But what about my sister!? Did you think I would just leave her?" Harry asked, softly at the end.

" No, but at the time I was only thinking of you. We both know what you've been through. I didn't want to take a chance that you'll get caught and captured." Calin said looking at Harry.

Harry sighed and nodded. " Alright, but you should know something. Severus is my father."

Calin blinked, " You mean Severus Snape, the Potions Master?"

" Yep, and he wants you to help us getting to Elizabeth." Harry said, almost smiling at the look on Calin's face. " Also, after me and my sister meet, we'll both change physically, since we're both under glamour charms."

" Mm. Well it does seem that you will need my help." Calin said and stood up. " Come on, I'm sure your father is waiting for us."

" Thanks." Harry said, jumping up and hugging Calin. Calin chuckled at the boy.

Rin walked into the huge school, searching for a certain person.

**Flashback.**

" _Ah, yes my boy, I am. You see I need one Calin Noir killed and soon." The old man said, his blue eyes sparkling. _

_Rin studied the old man in front of him. His long white hair and bread and that ugly blue robe disgusted Rin. ' Another man who thinks that he can control the world. And he doesn't realize I have been killing his people.' _

" _Look, Albus, I can't do that. I have a treaty with Calin. I will not attack him, his lovers, or his pack. In return he will leave me alone and my friends alone. So I have to ask to leave here and ask someone else to do your bidding." Rin said, ready to leave. _

" _My boy, you must understand that we are at war. You can't be saying your on the dark side, are you my boy?" Albus Dumbledore asked, sucking on a lemon drop. _

_Rin sneered at the old goat. " Of course that's what I'm saying. I would never side with the light. Your people disgust me. Now leave." Rin walked out of the room, leaving the man in mild shock. _

**End Flashback**

Now Rin was searching for Calin. The thing that he hadn't told the old man was that the treaty also stated that Calin and him would warn each other should they come upon information. Such has someone trying to kill him. Going to where he knew Calin's dorm was at, he walked up the stairs and then was hit with a scent. A scent that he had been searching for since he was child.

Turning around sharply, Calin noticed a brown haired girl talking to a red-head girl and Thorn. It was the brown haired girl's scent that got his attention. The brown haired girl looked at, their eyes connecting. The girl's eyes widen, also recognizing the scent.

" Brother."

" Sister."

Calin sat down beside Lucius,Tom, Severus and, Harry sitting in front of them. They were all in Lucius's room, trying to figure out how to get into Talon's Coven without having to much problems.

" Calin?" Harry asked softly, staring at the teen in front of him.

" Yes?" Calin replied looking straight at the boy he had hurt not so long ago.

" Can't we just go through the garden?"

Calin looked at the green eyed boy before nodding. " Yes, but you will have to lead us there, since I, myself, haven't gone to the garden before."

" Alright, I can do that." Harry said, relieved that they were actually going to save his sister.

" I'll be back." Tom said, standing up. " I'm going to call the meeting, and bring some of my other followers to help us on this mission.

The others nodded, and Tom then disappeared.

" I'm going too." A voice from the door said. Everybody turned around and stared at the younger Malfoy.

" Draco-" Lucius started, but was interrupted.

" No father. I'm going and don't ask me why. I just know that I need to go." Draco said, sitting in the spot Tom had been sitting in.

Lucius sighed, knowing that it was no use. " Fine, but I'm not happy about this."

" I know father."

Tom sat on his throne, waiting for his chosen followers to arrive. Fenrir was already there, since he most of time stayed at the Dark Lord's Manor. Quickly, all three LeStranges entered the room, their black robes dancing across the floor.

" I've summoned you four here for something really important, and should you mess up, you'll be begging for death. As you know, Harry has sided with the dark and now, we've just learned that Severus Snape is his father. Tonight we will be going Talon's Coven for Elizabeth Snape. Severus's daughter and Harry's sister. Should this mission fail, you will not be alive by tomorrow morning. Lucius and Calin Noir shall be helping us. And Bella."

" Yes master?"

" Do keep sane for a couple of hours."

" Of course master."

Quickly, all of them disappeared and reappeared in Lucius's room.

Draco watched as his lord appeared in the room.

" Alright. Are we all ready to go, and his the young Malfoy coming with us?" Tom asked, noticing the presence of the blonde.

" Yes, Mi'Lord." Lucius said as everybody stood up.

" Very well then. We should get going now." Tom said, then disappeared.

Within five minutes, everybody was starring at a black ocean, the night black also, but with no moon in sight.

Harry starred at the ocean for a minute, and then looked at the spot he had once seen his sister. There was a wall of flowers facing the ocean, all them dark in color, most likely black or something of that color.

" Ready Harry." Severus asked his son, noticing the distance in the boy's eyes.

" Um, yeah." Harry said and walked along the wall of flowers, everybody following. Soon, there was an opening in the wall. He walked through the garden, absently noticing that there was a fountain with what looked like blood to be in it. Shivering at that, Harry quickly moved on. Remembering the dream, he silently called to his sister.

" _Elizabeth? Elizabeth, it's me, Harry. Can you help me?" _

_I here you, brother. Where are you?_

" _In the gardens, we're going to get you out tonight. I just don't know where your at."_

_I'm in my room, just go through the corridor and I'll give you further instructions. Please be careful brother._

" _I will."_

Harry rushed through the garden now, trying to get to his sister. Tom, Severus, and Draco right behind him, and the others closing in.

Harry went through the corridor and stopped where he had started in the dream. There were to corridors from there. On right in front of him and one to his left. Not needing his sister's instructions, Harry continued on to the left. At the end of the hallway which was lighted with candles on the wall, there were one to his left and another one to his right.

_Go right and up the stairs, from there be very careful, my Master is having guests. You'll end up in a lobby. Go to the end of the lobby and there will be a set of stairs to the right. If I'm not there by then, go up them, and turn left. Be careful._

Nodding to himself, Harry rushed through the right corridor and up the stairs. He no longer cared if anybody was following him. All that mattered was that he got to his sister and quickly. He saw the marble lobby, but quickly ran to the end, and that's was where things went bad.

A fire ball headed straight at Harry, but he ducked, his eyes glowering at the red head who threw that.

" Who are you?" The man asked, summoning another fireball.

" None of your fucking business." Harry said, his anger for this person interrupting his sister's rescue.

" Now, now, no need for that type of language. And how good of you, Calin to come back, after such a long time of being gone." A brown haired vampire said, coming from behind the red head.

" Go Harry!" Calin shouted, urging the teen to go.

Nodding, Harry left. Tom, Severus, and the LeStranges followed him.

Lucius was on the left of Calin, Draco behind his father and Fernir on the right of Calin.

" Yes, _Master, _it has been long to time, hasn't it?" Calin asked, stepping towards the vampire. It felt as if fire consumed his blood, his creatures telling to tear this man's head off. His eyes turned black, his black wolf ears and tail appeared.

" Are you ready to fight me already Calin?" The man asked, noticing the younger one's changes.

Not answering, Calin took off his robe and shirt, letting his black wings out.

" Very will then. Damion, take care of the other two." The vampire said, then attacked Calin.

Harry went left and ran. The corridor was the longest yet. After five minutes of running, Harry crashed into someone. He was soon grabbed by the neck, barely able to breath has the person who captured him chuckled.

" Well, well, well, what do we have here? A kid thinking he can rescue someone." A dark skinned man said.

" Let me go, you bastard!" Harry yelled, kicking at the stranger.

The stranger threw him into a wall, causing a small hole in the wall.

Harry felt pain running through his body, but he didn't let that stop him. He had to get to his sister and that was what mattered to him the most.

" Leave my son alone." A hard voice said, and then a dark flames came towards the stranger.

Tom was quickly at Harry's side, helping Harry up.

" Come on, we've got to keep going." Tom said, helping Harry walk.

Nodding Harry started into a run again, ignoring his protesting body, ignoring the pain. He didn't care anymore. He just had to get to Elizabeth.

" Harry! Harry!" A girl screamed and quickly embraced the green-eyed teen. Soon light so bright, that Tom feared that his eyes would go blind, embraced the two kids.

" FATHER!" Draco yelled, watching has a dagger went into Lucius chest. Lucius's eyes went wide with surprise as he fell to his knees.

Calin rushed to Lucius, seeing the blood pour from his lover's mouth. Draco was hugging his father, telling him that he couldn't die.

Anger rushed the Calin, anger Calin hadn't felt since that day he killed his father. His eyes bleed red, his wings becoming shaper, and magic quickly filled the air. He was going to kill that bastard.

_You better hold on Lucius. _Calin silently thought has he and Fenrir continued to fight.


	11. Death, Spirits, and Pleasure

**A/N. This chapter is actually a little early, but with my help of my beta, Amber13Drummer, I was able to get this one out. My other story, Vampire's lust is still on hold, but hopfully not for long. I also have a Poll on my profile. Go and check it out. Please R&R. **

**Thank you for reviewing: Makurayami Ookami, Mcmllnchrstn,Mimaindi, Kizunakat, Sneakygirl,laica-27, Amber13Drummer, The Cheeky Brat, windlg, Shinigami's Shadow and SilverPantsSven, BlackForestRider, Kanika Keket, Kallia Starglass, and Alex. **

**The next chapter should ( cross your fingers) be out soon. **

* * *

Severus quickly stood behind Tom as he watched Harry and Elizabeth be consumed by white light. For a second, both men feared that something had gone wrong, but then the light disappeared, leaving two confused teens.

" Harry.. Elizabeth?" Severus whispered, unsure what to say to his two kids. Tom was a little shocked to say the least. He was informed that Harry and his sister were under glamours, but still, the changes were quite shocking.

Harry's once unruly hair had become tamed and straight. The hair had changed into a raven black and grown to the middle of his back. His eyes were still an emerald green, but they now had black specks spinning in his eyes, giving him an almost demonic look. His face had become sharper and more pronounce. He was no longer 5'5 but a good 6 feet tall. His body wasn't as small as usual, and looked like he had more muscle.

Elizabeth had changed too. Her hair had changed into a deep red with a hint of black streaks. Her eyes were no longer green, but a deep earthy brown tone. Her face was much softer and her body more toned and tanned.

" Father." Elizabeth said, staring at Severus with some akin to hope. Severus nodded and spread his arms out. Harry and Lizzy rushed into his arms for a family hug. ( I'm going to start using Elizabeth's nickname from now on.)

Severus held them tightly, afraid to let them go, though Harry jumped from the embrace, fear etched into his face.

" What's wrong my brother?" Lizzy asked, concerned about her brother's actions.

" Lucius..." Was all Harry said before he rushed off in the direction that they had arrived. Everybody else was frozen for only a brief second before they also started to run.

--

I ran in the direction I had come from, my mom telling me something had happen to Lucius, something bad. Fear raced through my body, praying to Merlin that no one had dead, that I was just overreacting. But when I entered the lobby to find Draco holding onto his father for dear life, I knew something bad had happened. I noticed that Calin was still fighting the guy my sister called Master and Fenrir was fighting the red head, though my main focus was on Lucius.

I dropped down next to the crying blonde, fear finally settling into my stomach like a ton of bricks. Lucius looked bad, really bad. A dagger had either hit his heart, or only missed by less then an inch. Blood was pouring down from Lucius. Through the blood, I could notice that Lucius's lips were turning a startling blue. He was so pale, that for a second I thought I was too late. But then I noticed, no, felt Lucius's breathing. My hand laid on his chest has he struggled to breathe.

_Don't die. Please, Lucius, you have to stay with me. You have to stay alive for your son._

Tears were pouring down my face, despair overcoming me. Then anger over took me. I glared at the two guys that had attacked my friends, my lovers, my family. Something in me was changed, I could feel my body changing. Something inside of me was saying 'Kill them, kill those who dare cross you.' Then I felt pain explode from my back, I heard myself scream, my body snapping. I didn't have a clue what was happening to me, but I suddenly felt more powerful.

I jumped from the ground, finding myself flying in the air and doing a backwards flip. I flew softly in the air for a second before I locked onto my target. _Master _was the guy I was after. He hurt both of my lovers and my family. I raised my right hand to the said person, feeling power circulate to my right hand. My left hand holding onto my right to steady it. I watched as _Master _threw Calin across the room, before my magic glowed around my right hand. It was a deep green, almost black. I yelled as I let my green magic hit it's target. I watched as my magic tore my enemy to pieces.

--

I watched as my son turned into the creature he was. I watched as his dark green, almost black wings flew out of his back, spraying blood all over the place. I heard him scream, but knew there was nothing I could do for him. The anger and most likely fear made his reach an early inheritance. Then I saw him leap from the ground to the air in a backward flip and fly softly for a second. I waited for his magic to leap from his hand as Calin was thrown across the room. Then, I quickly made my way to where he was at, knowing that he would pass out soon. As soon as I reached my spot, he fell right into my arms, his breathe ragged.

" Father!" I looked over to my daughter as she rushed into the room. I told her to follow me. Fenrir and Calin were about to finish off the red head, but the guy ran before they could. I knew without looking that it was bad, but I knew we couldn't stay. Tom realized this and quickly told Fenrir and Calin to lift Lucius up. I headed out of the room and back to the garden. Once we passed the wall of flowers, we all apparated.

--

I followed my father to my brother's dorm room. I felt happy, yet sad at the same time. I was happy that I had a family, yet at the same time I knew one of my brother's lovers were dieing. Nobody knew if he was going to survive, but one could hope. I prayed to my mother that she would keep the blonde man from reaching the spirit world. I didn't want my brother upset anymore. I didn't want him to lose someone else, not after all the people he already lost. I let myself sit next to my unconscious brother. My father sat down behind me and held me. I knew he was trying to hold back his own despair. Oh, why did they have to come to save me if they were only going to lose someone else in return. I drifted off, dreaming about my sad, small family.

--

I stared at the brown headed girl, who was supposed to me my sister. She stared at me in shock, unsure how she knew I was her brother.

" Sister, tell me your name for it has been so very long since I have last seen of you." I said, using the manners that my boss had taught me.

" Hermione." The girl whispered. Thorn and the other girl looked at us in confusion.

" Rin? What are you two going on about? I didn't know you had a younger sister." Thorn asked, slightly unnerved about what was going on.

I ignored her and watched my sister. The last I ever saw of her was when I was two. That was the last I saw of my mother too. She had to leave us for someone else to raise us. She had to give up so that Albus Dumbledore wouldn't get a hold of us. But he did get a hold of my sister, though, it didn't look like the hold lasted long.

" Hermione." I tested the name on my lips. " I finally found you." I said at last, then I suddenly had an arm full of my sister. I could tell she was crying as she held on to me.

" I thought I would never find you." Hermione said, sobbing. I tightened my hold on her. I thought I would never find her, either. I thought I would search my entire too long of a live for her and never find her.

" I'm here now." I said softly, afraid to let her go. I took in her smell. She smelt of earth and purity. No one had yet to taint her, and as long as I'm around, no one will.

The other two left quietly, sensing our need to be alone.

--

I was floating in space, hearing nothing but my breathing and my heart beating. I didn't know where I was at. I remember killing the bastard that hurt my family, but that was about all. Suddenly, I wasn't floating. I was standing on soft green grass. There was a soft melody in the background playing. Then, she appeared. My mom stood before me, a soft sad smile on her face. I tried not to think about what that could mean.

" Mom.." I barely chocked out. " Please, please, tell me that Lucius won't die. Please!" I practically begged.

" I can't tell you that, my son." She said, sadness dripping off her words.

My heart clenched at those words. " No...please...NO!" I screamed, grabbing my chest. I loved Lucius, loved like I did my father, my sister, Calin.

" There is one way to keep him alive for a short while, though." My mom said, looking down at me with something akin to pity.

" What? How?" I asked. I would give my life just to keep him alive, no matter a how long he lived.

She sighed. " Follow me then." She turned around and walked off. I quickly followed her. The scene quickly changed to a dead forest. My mom lead me to the entrance of a cave.

" My son, you must be polite to these people, no matter what they say. If you can do that, then, maybe, just maybe, they will grant Lucius a little more time on the living plane. But I can not guarantee anything."

I nodded and followed her inside the cave.

--

I watched as they tried to keep my father alive. The school's nurse, Madam Spiffy, called the best doctor in this world to the school. But even the doctor said that my father wasn't going to live. I kept thinking no. Not my father.

I asked the doctor why he didn't think my father would live. He said that the dagger hit the edge of my father's heart and there was some unknown poison on the dagger.

Now, all I could do was watch my father die. I was sitting alone in the room they put my father in, wishing for my lover's arms around me, but Severus wasn't here. Tears streamed down my face as I wrapped my arms around myself.

_Severus.._ I silently called, though, knowing he couldn't hear me. I felt suddenly alone, with no one to go to this time. Was this how I felt before Severus asked me out? This loneliness? Was this how I felt every time father said that he was too busy to hang out with, only to find out that he was going to his lovers?

I thought back to my childhood when I would ask my father something. When I would ask him to teach me a new spell, only to be told to go ask my tutor. Merlin knows that I couldn't ask my mother for fear of her yelling at me. And at that time, I didn't really know Severus that much to ask him for something.

It wasn't until I came to Hogwarts, that I saw that I didn't have to be so alone. I made friends with Pansy and Blaise. I was also able to ask Severus for help. Though, it wasn't 'til this past summer, I finally made a move on Severus. At first, he didn't want anything to do with me, and I slipped into depression. But he came around when he saw that I wasn't joking about my feelings.

But now, now I feel so much more lonely.

_Where were the others? _I thought sadly. Where was Tom, who was supposed to be my father's lover? Where was Severus, who was a close friend of my father and my lover? Where were the others that claim to be my friends or my father's friends?

I let despair take over me again. I knew all the answers to my questions. Tom was at his manor, talking to his followers. Severus was watching Harry and Lizzy. Fenrir left with Tom, along with the LeStranges. And everybody else probably didn't even realize.

I hunched over in the chair beside my father's bed. It wasn't fair. It's just not fair! Suddenly there was a pair of arms wrapped around me. Startled, I look up and find Kyle looking down at me. His bright blue eyes were filled with understanding.

" It's okay. Just let it out, Draco. Just let everything out." He said ever so softly. And I did. I let all the sadness, despair, loneliness, and fear out in tears. Kyle stood there, holding me, whispering comforting words in my ear.

I soon fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe knowing that I wasn't so alone as I thought.

--

Albus stared at the Order members as they argued about what to do. Albus just got word that Elizabeth Snape had escaped with the help of Voldemort and Calin. Possibly with Harry's help too.

_Where did I go wrong? _Albus asked himself.

" What are we going to do, Albus?" Molly asked.

" The only thing we can do. We're going to have to make the Ministry think that Hogwarts is safe for the students, so we can get Harry back before it's too late." Albus said.

" And how will we do that?" Moody asked, looking at Albus with suspicion.

" Oh, don't worry about that. I have some friends that will gladly help us." Was all Albus said, before dismissing everyone.

--

All the members of the Elders Council sat down to discuss the war.

" All right, settle down." Alinto said, studying his members. " We all know that the pack, Shadows, have joined the Dark Order and Dark Circle. We are unsure about Cole's pack, Flames. We all know that Cole and Seth have quite a history with each other. It also appears that Albus Dumbledore has lost his hold on the second prophecy child."

The whispers started up again.

" What are we going to do?" Lorita asked, not joining in the whispering.

" Simple, we must make sure Albus wins this war. Then we can attack the Neutral Lands. From there, we can take control of the Muggle world and control all the creatures. It is time to do what our ancestors failed to do and that is to end the Slytherin, Kane, and Noir blood lines." Alinto replied, thinking of all the planning they would have to do. " Roy, do you know of any other packs that have not decided on which side to side with?"

" Yes. The pack called Grusom has yet to decide. The pack was under the control of a guy that was called Master." Roy stated, looking a little grim.

" Was? What do you mean by that?" Lorita asked.

" Simple. Harry Potter, for some reason or another, went to the Master's manor and killed him. We are unsure of what Grusom will do. If the pack follows the traditional rules, then Harry is the leader. If they don't, then we have no clue."

" Who all is in Grusom?" Alinto asks.

" Here is the list of the members I was able to find, sir. There are more people in Grusom, but nobody was able to find them." Roy replies, giving Alinto the list of people and what they were.

**Grusom members Creature Sex Age Weapons/Powers.**

_Damion Aston Elemental Male 18 Flames/Fire _

_Aden Aston Elemental Male 12 Flames/Kunji_

_Ace Courtlin Werecat Female 16 Claws/Daggers_

_Lefu Johncake Elemental Female 13 Bombs/Poison _

_Kira Johncake Elemental Male 17 Shadows/Wires_

_Able Crane Wizard Male 20 Healing/Poison_

_Feng Tang Elemental Female 15 Wind/Kunji_

_Torin Kinja Elemental Male 19 Thunder/Swords_

_Sara Lin Vampire Female U/K looks 15 Dark Magic_

_Jolee Ada Hybrid Female U/K looks 18 Dark Magic/Claws_

" I see." Alinto said.

Roy spoke up again. " There is at least three more Hybrids and possibly four more vampires and a lot more weres, and just maybe a few more elementals and wizards. Though, I did find out there are two brothers that can control spiders in Grusom and a possible Necromancer too. That's all I've been able to gather. Grusom is a very secretive pack and is barely seen anywhere without a hood or a mask.

" Very good then." Alinto said and handed the list back to Roy.

--

" God dammit!" I yelled. I couldn't believe Lucius was dieing right now. My lover was dieing and there was nothing I could do. " Dammit!" I yelled again and punched the mirror. Glass shattered on the floor and on me. Hissing as I got cut I pulled my hand back.

" Seth..." A voice whispered behind me. Startled I looked around the room, but no one was there.

Then the scent hit me. _No, not again_, I thought, quickly scanning the room. They both were here.

" Shh, don't fret." A different voice said.

I snorted, but fear still surrounded me. How could I not fear. My Sire was here and the one that turned me into a werewolf was here also. Not giving it a second thought, I ran to the door, only to be thrown back into someone's arms. I struggled against the person's hold, but they were to strong.

Sin came into my view, smirking at my fruitless struggles.

" I told you not to fret, my Child." Sin whispered softly, caressing my cheek with his fingers.

" Let me go!" I spat in his face and continued to struggle against Cole.

Cole chuckled at me with amusement. " Shh, nobody has to get hurt, as long as you stop struggling."

I froze for a minute and that was all Cole needed. I was thrown on my back onto the bed with a gasp.

Cole was instantly on top of me. Fear grasped a hold of me again and I started to lash out. Cole tried to grab my flying limps, but eventually Sin had to help him. Sin grabbed my feet while Cole forced my hands above my head.

I was grasping for breath as Cole and Sin tried to calm me down.

" We're not here to hurt you." Cole said letting go of hands and signaled Sin to let go of my feet. When I got my limbs back, I crawled away from them 'til my back hit the headboard. I hated being this weak, but I couldn't help it. Whenever Sin is around, I freeze up and it scares me. If I freeze up around him, then that means I'm unable to protect myself from him. Cole, though, was an entire different story. He turned me about two years ago and taught me how to control my wolf. That okay, 'til he wanted to fuck me.

" What do you want?" I asked, hoping my voice sounded steady.

" I came here to keep you from hurting yourself further. Cole just happened to be with at the time." Sin replied sitting right beside me.

I looked down at me bleeding hand and said " Oh."

" I also came here to talk about a treaty." Cole stated, sitting in front of me.

I stared at him for a second before nodding. " You want to become my packs allies and not the Dark Orders?"

" Exactly." Cole replied. " But for tonight, we're just here to comfort."

I looked confused for a minute. _Comfort. Why?_

Sin chuckled and pulled me onto his lap. He then laid down on my bed. I tensed, waiting for an attack of some sort. Sin just sighed and put my head under his chin. " I'm not here to hurt you, Seth. We both know that I only killed your mother because I was ordered to. But, I no longer work for the Elders, and Cole never has. So stop being so tense or we'll do something to loosen you up."

I tried to loosen up, but his last sentence made me all the more tense. This time, Cole was the one to chuckle. I almost started to run, but I was to late. Cole was on top of me and Sin, as I was laying on my back on Sin's chest.

I whimpered slightly, fear once again rushing at me.

" Shush, my Child. We not going to hurt or rape you." Sin whispered in my ear as I felt my shirt coming off. Cole made quick work of the rest of my clothes. I was really confused now. If they didn't plan to rape me, then why were they undressing me? But, before I could ask, I felt Sin's hand caressing my balls and Cole's warm mouth consume me. I arched off of Sin, moaning. I then felt someone's lubed fingers enter me slowly and gently. The said fingers soon hit that spot that made me see stars. I closed my eyes as I felt Sin's fingers play with my nipples. I let the pleasure they were giving me consume me.

A few minutes later I let out a silent scream as I found my release. I could barely keep my eyes open after that and faintly heard someone saying that I needed to sleep before I let the darkness swallow me.


	12. Grusom and Two Souls for One Life

**A/N. This thing isn't beta'd, simply because it is almost 4 in the morning and I just want this posted, so I'm sorry for any mistakes I know I have made. **

**Now, these people get a huge cookie for reviewing last ch. Makurayami Ookami and Mimaindi. If you want a huge cookie, faster updates and all that stuff, and to make the author feel all special, then REVIEW. **

**Here are the pairings that I have so far planned out, and if you want a certain pairing, then review and tell me. I'll see if it is possible. **

**Pairings**

**_Voldemort(Tom)/ Harry_**

**_Severus/ Draco_**

**_Calin/ Fenrir _**

**_Fred/George/Serenity_**

**_Pansy/Thorn._**

**_Now, here a poll on the some of the pairings I'm going to let you have a say in. _**

**_Severus/Draco/Kyle_**

**_Severus/Draco/Hermione_**

**_Bellatrix/Ginny_**

**_Charlie/Bill_**

**_Charlie/Bill/Rin_**

**_Charlie/Rin_**

**_Bill/Rin_**

**_Bill/Emily_**

**_Charlie/Emily_**

**_Hermione/Elizabeth(Lizy)_**

**_Charlie/Lizy_**

**_Bill/Lizy_**

**_Emily/Yallen_**

**_Thorn/Hermione/Pansy_**

**_Blaise/Hermione_**

**_Blaise/Rin_**

**_And for now that is all I think of. If you think of more, then please review and tell me. Review and vote for the pairings you like best. The ones with the most vote will be the ones I pick._**

**_ALSO. I have a poll on my profile for which story you would like me to write, PLEASE, go check it out. So far, most people want me to write a Fenrir/Harry story. Go and vote. _**

**_Now this is the longest chapter I have done yet, I believe, so please enjoy. REMEMBER TO REVIEW OR IT MIGHT TAKE A VERRRRRYYYY LONG TIME BEFORE I POST AGAIN._**

**Draco's PoV**

I had stopped crying about five minutes ago, when I realized that there was a way to save my father.

" I need Calin." I whispered to myself, but Kyle still heard it.

" Why?" He asked in slight confusion.

" He's part vampire. Surely he could turn my father into a vampire, right?" I asked, almost wincing at how hopeful my voice sounded.

Kyle sighed and shook his slightly, almost sadly. " No, he can't. No vampire can, not unless they have a death wish."

Now it was my turn to look confused. " What do you mean? Its easy to turn someone. Calin just bites my father and give him some blood."

" Draco," he said my name so softly that I had to listen to him. " No creature in the Neutral Lands can turn a person against there will. If they do, they will be hunted down and killed."

" But, my father wouldn't mind being immortal!" I protested.

" It doesn't matter. Unless Lucius verbally agrees to be turn, no one can turn without being killed."

" Then bite me! Then I'll bite him! I don't care if it'll cost me life! This is my father we're talking about! I can't just let him die!"

Kyle wrapped his arms around me, hoping to calm me down.

" Draco." It was Lizzy's voice.

I looked over to the small girl who now had tears running down her face.

" I'm so sorry. I would have never sent my brother visions if it was going to kill someone. But you can't just throw your life away! What about your father? What do you think he's going to feel when he learns that his son gave up is own life to save his? He would be devastated. It would destroy him. Parents are the ones who should give their life to their kids, not the other way around." She walked over to me, her feet making little to no sound. She was wearing a white loose fitted dress that made her look like a ghost.

I couldn't help it. I cried. I cried even more when Lizzy embraced me, telling me that it'll be OK. But if he died, how would it be OK? Just how would it be OK when I had to watch my father die so slowly before me? **HOW! **

Before I knew it, my magic was lashing out. I felt Lizzy tense, then relax.

" Calm down, Draco. Call your magic back into." Lizzy said, no pleaded.

Instead of listening, though, I told my magic to embrace me, protect me from this pain I was feeling.

Then, something wrapped around me, it felt like a blanket, but I knew it was my magic doing as I commanded.

--&

**Harry's PoV**

I followed my mom into the cave and saw a water fall. Surrounding the waterfall were a bunch of men and women. Though, the people looked weird and little scary. The men and women either had white or black or some color wings; others had horns or tails or even both. Some even had weird markings all over their bodies. The last thing, but actually the first thing, I noticed was that they were all naked. No clothes or cloths touched their bodies. They all looked beautiful and dangerous. I could tell that these beings in front of me were either Angels or Demons.

" Welcome to the Gates' Opening. Where Heaven and Hell meet." A demon man said, motioning to the cave.

The cave itself was magnificent. Instead of normal cave walls, the walls were made out of marble and gold. The water in the waterfall look eerily like blood that bled into the skinny stream, that separated the Demons and Angels from me and my mom.

" I wish to ask for someone else's life to be extended." My mom said, her voice calm and confident.

" Really?" Mocked a different demon, a woman this time, her bat like wings making her float in the cave.

" Yes. Lucius Malfoy's life." My mom continued, ignoring the woman. Instead, my mom was looking at two figures that sat on top of the waterfall. One had pure white wings and silver marking all over his body. The other had blood red wings and black marking on his body.

Demon and Angel, leaders of the group in this cave, the ones that will make the decision.

The demon watched me closely with his purple pupiless eyes. The angel was doing the same, his clear blue eyes filled with knowledge.

" Tell me, Harry, are you willing to give someone else's soul, dead or alive, to keep this man alive?" The demon asked, standing up.

Next thing I know, I was looking at a chest of black markings. I look up at the piercing purple eyes. There was amusement and seriousness in those haunting eyes.

" Yes." I barely whispered. Then I could feel the angel appear behind me.

" Are you sure? Who would you be willing to give us?" The angel asked, whispering in my ear.

" How many spirits can I give, and does it matter how strong the spirit is?" I asked, wanting to know how much I could give to keep Lucius around longer.

" You can only give us two souls. One now, and one later. And depending on the strength of the person and magic, the longer your person will live."

I wanted to give them Dumbledore, knowing that his soul would keep Lucius alive. But who did I give them for the time being. I couldn't give them my parent's soul. Maybe I could give them Ron's. He isn't the strongest person around, but he wasn't weak either, just stupid.

" I'll give you Ronald Weasely's soul and after I've killed Albus Dumbledore, you will have his soul." I said after a while.

" Mm. One last thing before we accept this deal. You have to break up with your two lovers and bond to your mate by the end of this week. Your mate is Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort. Deal?" The demon spoke.

I was a little shocked. Tom Riddle was my mate. I didn't know what to say for minute, but I finally spoke up.

" Alright, we have a deal."

The demon smirk, and I would bet my life that the angel was smirking too. I shook hands with the demon and a red and green light emerged from our hands.

I was confused for minute, 'til the angel told me what was going on.

" It's the deal. Like a Vow. Your magic and his are connecting so that both of you will do as the deal said."

I nodded some, and let my magic flow freely.

--

**Calin PoV.**

I was barely awake when I started to curl in the warmth that was surrounding me. I vaguely remember what had happen last night. I remember the scents, fear, panic, then pleasure. Suddenly, startled, I sat up, my eyes wide. I glanced to my right to find Cole with arm wrapped around my waist and Sin on my left, starring at me.

" Do not fret, my Childe." He whispered, making me remember that Cole was still asleep. Fear was the first thing a felt and then panic when I realized I was the only one naked. Both men had taken off their shirts sometime during last night.

_Dear Merlin, please don't tell me..._

" Did..did.." I couldn't speak. My mother's killer was sitting beside me, and I let him touch me in ways I shouldn't have. I wondered for a minute if this is what Harry felt when he was first kissed by Tom. But, this, this was different. Tom killed Harry's parents during time of war, to defeat an enemy. My mother wasn't Sin's enemy. Sin didn't really know my mother before he killed her. He just killed her because he was told. It wasn't an act of war, or an act of survival. He killed because he was paid to, not because he had too. He did it for pleasure.

My stomach flipped, I could tell that I was growing pale as Sin's eyebrows frowned in concern. Quicker then I could have thought, I was in the bathroom, throwing everything I had to offer up in the toilet.

" Are you OK?" Sin asked, leaning against the bathroom door.

" Am I OK? Just bloody brilliant! After all, I let my mother's fucken killer touch me! I let him in my fucken bed!" I felt my eyes bleed red, my vision becoming much more sharper. My tail and ears had appeared. My tail twitched, the black fur standing on edge, showing that I was ready to attack at any given moment. Then I felt the change. I was on all fours, my bones cracking, but instead of screaming in pain, I growled with rage. I was soon standing in front of Sin in my black wolf form. Sin backed away some, apparently not expecting this. Bloody fool, but it gave me advantaged. I leaped into the air, ready to attack the vampire, but a huge dirty brown wolf attacked me from my side, slamming me into the hard ground.

I growled, letting my wolf take over. Cole, in his wolf form, growled back at me. I felt even more rage. I didn't know who I hated more. Sin, the man who killed my mother for money; or Cole, the man who only wished to use me and throw me away. Knowing I was going to have to go through Cole, I hunched down. Cole seemed to know what I was going to do as he waited. That made me even more angry. Pushing myself off the ground quickly, I attacked Cole.

We must have looked like a mess. Cole was trying to bite my neck. I was trying to take off his face with my claws. Suddenly, Cole's head slammed into my ribs, sending me across the room with a pained howl. My breathing became even more ragged as I glared at both of the men.

I knew I couldn't defeat them, but I wasn't going to go down without a fight. Black shadowy flamed slowly surrounded my body, my magic turning into my rage. I leaped into the air again, and attacked Cole head on. Our growls could probably be heard from the hall, but nobody was stupid enough to enter, unless they were apart of my back.

Sin had finally, had enough, growing bored very quickly. In the corner of my eye, I saw I dark beam of light heading my way, but I wasn't quick enough. I felt the beam hit my entire right, pain worse than the Cruciatus Curse hit my body. I had no other option then to change back to my naked human form. I was screaming as the pain continued to grow. It felt like my body was on fire, felt like someone set me on fire from the inside and on the outside.

I could hear Cole telling Sin to stop, but he didn't. I was on my back on the floor, my back arching to the point it would break. I tried to grab something. Cole gave me arm, and my nails dug into his skin, bloody puring down his arm onto the floor, but I couldn't let go.

" Sin! You have to stop! You're going to kill him! SIN STOP!" Cole yelled while he pulled me into his lap, trying to stop me from breaking my back.

I could barely open my eyes, but I could see Sin standing there, his face blank. I couldn't read him, but I could tell he had lost control. Just like I had lost control.

" Sire...please," I barely could whisper but I knew he could hear me, " SIN! STOP!" I finally yelled, the pain taking me over the edge. I was to the point I rather be dead then be going through this. My body could only take so much.

But, thankfully, my words snapped him out of whatever trance he was in. Horror cross his face before guilt took over. He ended whatever curse he had on me and dropped down beside of me.

" I'm sorry, so sorry. I don't know what happen," he kept whispering in my ear as he pulled me into his lap. I sighed, the pain evaporating from my body. Curling up slightly, I fell asleep, thinking..

_He is still the enemy, but he looked so..._

--

**Hermione PoV.**

Me and Rin went outside to one of the school's many gardens.

" What are you doing here?" I finally asked, after we had sat there, in each other's arms, for a good half an hour.

" I have to warn Calin that Dumbledore tried to hire me to kill him. Me and Calin have a treaty, so I didn't take the job. Though, I wouldn't have taken the job either way, not from a light wizard at least." Calin said softly.

_Hire? _

I looked up at him, studying his features. His cheekbones were high, and he was slightly tanned.

Remembering the hiring part I asked him, " What do you mean by hire?"

Rin looked down at me, his face guarded, then he sighed.

" I'm a hit man, an assassin, Hermione. People come to me to kill others. If I don't have a treaty with the victim then I'll hunt them down and kill them. I've been killing a lot of the Order members on Dumbledore's side."

I was a little shocked. My brother was an assassin. He killed for a living. Then I shook my head. It shouldn't matter what my brother did. He was my brother and that was the only thing that mattered.

" Alright. So, you are here to warn Calin about Dumbledore trying to hire someone to kill him." I said, thinking out loud a little.

Rin nodded, somewhat surprised. " Is that all you have to say? I mean, your not disgusted by me or anything?"

I laughed. " Rin," I placed my hands on either side of his face, our foreheads almost touching, " you are my brother. You are my family. Everybody has to do something to survive in this fucked up place. So, no, I'm not disgusted with you, nor will I ever be."

I felt more then heard him sigh, the tension leaving his body. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and held me close. I looked up at his face, and noticed that he had tears running down his face. I smiled sadly and kissed his forehead. I would try to protect him, I would try to make him forget his regrets, and I would try to make what we had stronger.

--

**Shadow Pack meeting.**

" WHAT?" Thorn practically yelled.

" I said, Harry is now the leader of the Grusom pack. He killed their leader and now he has to be their's." Serenity said, sighing at the purple headed girl.

Serenity noticed that Kyle was missing.

" Kane, were is that twin of yours at?"

Kane looked at her, his eyes betraying nothing that was going through his mind. Sitting beside him was his pregnant brother, Jacob, with Za. Iz and Karen were sitting on the other side of him. Dan was sitting on the floor in front of his brother, Dylan, who was leaning on a wall. Emily was standing beside Thorn. Yallen was pacing back and forth in front of Dylan.

" Since Severus is too busy with Harry, my dear brother has decided to go and comfort Draco. After all, the boy's father is dieing." Kane said, his voice calm, but inside he couldn't but help feel sorry for the young Malfoy.

The blonde pigtailed girl stopped with the pacing and sighed softly. " Poor Draco, this can't be easy on him."

Iz curled up on Karen's lap and spoke up. " Maybe we should have this meeting when everybody can come?"

Karen nodded at his dark haired lover's request.

" Iz is right," Dylan stated, " Hermione can't come because she has just figured out that Rin is her brother. Harry is unconscious, Draco is losing his father, Calin is fighting with himself, and Kyle is comforting Draco. Not to mention that we do have a few new members that aren't here. If I remember correctly, Pansy, Blaise, Ginny and the red headed twins were accepted as members not to long ago."

Everybody stared at the brown headed werewolf. Rarely did Dylan say more then a couple of words.

Serenity sighed and nodded. " Alright, when everybody can get through with whatever they are dealing with, I'll speak to Calin."

Za stood up and helped Jacob leave the room, following Karen, who was carrying a sleepy Iz with him. Dan stood up and left with his older brother. Kane soon left, leaving the girls to talk about what the needed.

" Serenity, you need to speak to them." Yallen all but yelled.

The blacked haired girl glared at her friend. " I will do no such thing. They're already together, I'm not going to even try to become between them!"

Emily sighed sadly at her friend. " Serenity, you love them both. No, don't interrupt me. I know you better then you think. You never felt this way for anybody, this is a foreign feeling to you. Yet, I know if you just speak with them, then everything will be okay."

" Your wrong, I don't love them." Serenity denied.

Thorn was the one who glared this time. " Yeah right. If that is true, then way are you acting so depressed since you find out they were dating? Just tell them you like them."

" You have no room to talk. You haven't told Pansy that you liked her, so you shouldn't say anything." Serenity huffed out,

Thorn looked down at the floor, blushing. " That's different, Pansy is straight not bi or gay. We already know for a fact your guys are bi." A small bit of pain latched onto Thorn's heart, but she violently put is aside.

Emily looked at her two lonely friends and then looked at Yallen. At least her and Yallen had yet to fall in love with someone, but it hurt her all the same to watch her friends suffer. Calin was losing a lover and so was Harry. Draco was going to lose a father and Severus was going to lose a friend. Serenity thought she didn't have a chance with the Weasely twins and Thorn had fallen for a girl who was straight.

" Come on guys, we all need a drink." She finally said. All the others nodded and left the room.

--

**Grusom Pack meeting. **

The fiery red head, Damion Aston, was glaring at his his best friend Torin Kinja. Torin had on a cocky smile, while his yellowish eyes sparkled. Damion wanted so badly to hit his blonde headed friend with a fire ball.

" Hey, don't look at me like that, I'm not the one that got my ass kicked." Torin shrugged to his green eyed friend.

Able Crane watched in the background as everybody chatted, waiting for one that called this meeting to show up. He sighed softly, running his hand through his long brown hair. He knew just how bad Damion got his butt kicked, since he was the one to heal the poor bastard.

_Sometimes I wonder why I decided to become a healer. _Able thought to himself.

In front of him sat four of the youngest kids Grusom had. Nyx Uptine, age 11. She was a necromancer and very powerful. Her long hair was in two French braids. Her blue eyes sparkled as she tried not laugh at Aden Aston joke. Nyx was sitting on her knees, her long dress probably getting dirty. Able remembered when Feng Tang had tried to get the girl to wear something that wasn't a dress, but Nyx had refused. It would probably be a cold day in hell before Nyx stopped wearing her lovely dressed. She had once said it made her look innocent, something she could no longer claim.

Sitting beside her was Aden Aston, the second youngest. The boy was barely 12 and he was already looked like was going to grow up being on of the most wanted men in the world. The boy got his brother's red hair and green eyes. But, unlike his brother, he got his mother's petite built instead of his father's masculine tall built. Aden hair was cut right before his ears, but his bangs had grown to his chin. He was joking around with his best friend, Lefu Johncake. The girl was 13 and the third youngest. Her hair was jet black and cut right at her chin, including her bangs. Lefu rolled her purple eyes at Aden's joke, not finding it at all amusing. Lefu was the most mature out of the young group, Nyx coming closely in second.

Behind Lefu, laid a petite 14 year old boy named Lorcan Spinider or Lore for short. He had shaggy brown hair and had eerie dark blue eyes. In his hand was a cobalt blue tarantula and on his shirtless stomach stood there two more spiders. One was a Goliath birdeater spider and the other was a lard wolf spider. Lore and his older brother Travis could control spiders.

Feng Tang, a cousin to Lefu and Kira, was sitting beside Torn. She was 15, the fifth youngest, but nobody would ever call her a child. The pale blue haired girl was one of the maturest people out of the entire group. Her pale blue eyes glanced at her youngest cousin, Lefu and sighed. Beside her sat Kira Johncake, the older brother to Lefu. Kira had black hair like his sister and cut about the same, though the bands were longer and his hair was spiked up in the back. In his lap sat Jolee Ada, a hybrid that looked about 18. Her hair was a deep blue and her bangs were bushed to the side of her face. Her eye color was one of the must unique color Able ever saw. Jolee had deep orange eyes.

One the other side of the room, Ace Courtlin leaned against the wall, studying the people around him. Ace was 16 with a honey brown hair that framed his oval face. His eyes were a dangerous yellow. Beside, leaned his twin, Lela Courtlin. Her hair was much longer then her brothers but was the same color. Just like her brother, her eyes were also yellow, a sign of were blood.

Sitting in a chair around the big conference table, sat Travis Spinider, his ash brown hair falling into one of his eyes. The 18 year old was watching his brother while playing with a huge black widow and a brown recluse.

There were a few more who was apart of the pack, but they were with Sara Lin, the person who called this meeting.

After about another ten minutes, the two huge double doors slammed open. Entering the room was Sara Lin, dressed in a 18th century gothic dress. Her long blonde hair was up in a bun in the back, while her long bangs framed her heart-shaped face. Her red eyes glanced around the room, nodding. Behind her, Micheal Lin, her younger brother, and Astra Lin, her younger sister, stood. Micheal had strawberry blond hair, that was cut short. His red eyes stared off into space, obviously not caring about what was on. His younger sister, Astra had had honey ash blonde hair cut to her chin. Through, unlike her two siblings, her eyes were yellow.

" Everybody, find a chair and sit." The fifteen year old vampire, Sara, commanded. The four youngest quickly found a seat, but Ace and Able stayed leaning against the wall and Jolee stayed sitting in Kira's lap. The other too Lin siblings stayed standing behind her, but everybody else took their seats.

Sara glared at Ace and Able but decided against saying anything.

" Alright, as we know, our old master is dead, and our current one doesn't have a clue that he is now the leader of Grusom. Since we have always followed the ancient tradition, we must inform the boy that he now has to lead us. Ace, you will go and inform him. Travis, you will help the boy lead us, answer any questions he will undoubtedly have."

The two boys nodded.

" Good, now, we need to destroy our old masters manor tonight." Sara said with a smirk.

" Damion and Aden, we will need your help a lot." Everybody stood up and disappeared.

Everybody reappeared in a huge lobby. Damion, Aden and Torin rushed up stairs, Sara, Ace, Able, and Feng went down a couple of hallways. Lela and Lefu went to another hallway together. Nyx, Lore, and Micheal went downstairs. Everybody else went around the different rooms of the old manor. All of them went around slaughtering those who weren't slaves or servants. Those who were slaves were lead outside and set free. Damion, Aden, Torin, and Lefu went around the manor, catching everything they could on fire; with Feng making sure the fire was spreading quickly. Once the pack was out, they watched the manor burn to the ground, the garden included. They soon disappeared into the shadows and returned to their manor, leaving their old life back in the flames.


	13. Life, Journals, Hollow

**A/n Another chapter. This story as taken a mind of it's own. Originally, I thought the story would be, maybe, about 15 to 20 chapters long and some thirty thousand words. Well, I have passed that word count, and there isn't a ending in sight yet. Just so you know, if things keep going like they are ( meaning you keep reviewing coughHINTcough) I'll might put up a sequel to this story. I can't promise anything, since I'll have school soon. **

**Tell me if you think you might want a sequel to this. The poll for what story I do next will be up 'til this or Vampire's Lust is finished. **

**I also realize that some of the stuff that is in the Journal that you will be reading isn't exact. Lily, Severus, and James were born in 1960 in the books, BUT, in this story they were born in 1956, making them 24 when Harry was born. Some of this stuff I got off of hp-lexicon. org. and some of the stuff I had to make up for the lack of information. So don't review, saying that isn't right or that's wrong. It's called fanfiction for a reason. **

**Also, Lily was a first year when Narcissa was second her and Bellatrix was a fifth year and Andromeda is a third year. I'm not sure when Andromeda is born since I can't find the date so I'm making her be born in 1954. She'll be a year older then Narcissa. **

**To spinnerofdark, **

**The Grusom pack is one of the ancient packs that are going to be in the story. The pack had not choice but to follow _Master _since their previous leader was killed by him. Most of them hated what their old leader was doing. They didn't like their old leader's methods at all. They thought of him as weak, but they had to follow his rules. As an ancient pack, Grusom follows certain rules that were made long ago. Seth's pack isn't an ancient pack. Thanks for your review and you get a huge cookie like I promised. **

**Autumn-annette-19. Well, read and you'll see what is next. Here's your huge cookie too.**

**Makurayami Ookami. Well, since your the only one that voted for a pairing, your pairing will be put into the story. Here's your huge cookie too.**

**Mimaindi. Thanks, hopefully this is a great chapter too. Here's your huge cookie too. **

**Thanks guys, for reviewing. If you want cookies, just review. I have actually beta'd this story myself. If you find mistakes, please point them out to me, please. **

**Well, here you guys go. Ch 13. Life, Journals, Hollow**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Harry PoV. **

My magic quickly went back in me, the vow attached with it. I could feel my mother's relief, and I could hear Ron's screams?

Turning around sharply, almost smacking into the angel's back, I could see Ron's soul screaming and fighting against the angels and demons that were grabbing at him.

" HARRY!" Ron pleaded, his voice filled with agony.

I turned my back towards him, not caring what was happening to him. No, I stopped caring about him the day he betrayed me. Those days seem so far gone, seemed to happen years ago. But in truth, it only happened about six months ago. Had everything I knew change so quickly? Had I changed so quickly and greatly? Remembering those long six months, I answered my own questions. Yes, I, and everything else, had changed quickly. But, so what? Dumbledore betrayed me, destroyed everything right from the beginning. He took my family away, caused so many deaths. Manipulated everybody to do his bidding. _No longer, _I thought, _no longer will he have power. _I had a family, a mate, and friends backing me up. I wasn't going into this war by myself.

" Ronald's soul shall be consumed soon. He'll never be able to be reborn. Lucius should have at least a year to live." The demon stated. " Also remember, you must go to your mate when this is through."

I nodded, then thought of something. " Does he know? My mate, I mean."

The angel was the one to answer. " Deep down inside, he knew. He most likely,though, pushed those feelings aside to let you have your lovers."

I nodded again, knowing that could be possible. I glanced around, noticing that I couldn't hear Ron's screams anymore.

" He is gone." The demon answered my unspoken question. " Now, it is time for you to go back to your realm, spirit talker."

Before I could ask about what he called me, I fell backwards. I felt as if water was surrounding me, and, for a moment, I thought I would drown. Then I awoke, suddenly sitting up and taking deep breathes.

Startling my father, I jumped out of the bed, thankful that I had my clothes still on, and ran out of the room.

I ran all the way to the hospital ward, not noticing those who were following me.

The hospital's doors were slammed open as I rushed towards Lucius' side. I noticed that Lizzy was still wearing her white almost see through dress, and was sitting on the floor. Kyle was in the chair, with a now woke up startled Draco.

" What the hell is-" Kyle was cut off as Lucius began to move.

" Father." Draco barely whispered. The young blonde then turned to me, demanding to know what was going on.

" He's going to live, Draco. For another year, at the least." I gasped out.

" I went to the Gates' Opening, a place where hell and heaven meet. I was able to give them Ron's soul. And when I kill Dumbledore, they'll have his soul."

I heard my father take a sharp intake of breath. I could hear both Thorn's and Yallen's shock gasp.

" Your are more then a spirit dreamer." Yallen stated, her blue eyes wide.

Thorn nodded her head, agreeing with her older sister. " Yes, you are a spirit talker. You can communicate with spirits, demons, angels, anyone alive, with just your mind. It doesn't matter if you are asleep or awake."

I knew she was right, after all, that was what the demon called me.

" Son." A hoarse voice called out. Everybody turned their attention back to the once dieing man. Lucius quickly found himself with a armful of Draco.

Lizzy stood beside me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

" How long, how long before-" Lucius started to ask, but I answered the question without needing to hear it.

" For right now, you have a year to live. If, by then, we have Dumbledore dead, then you will have longer to live. I also need to speak to you, Calin, and Tom as soon as possible. I have three days before I have to do something, and I need to speak to you three before then."

" Alright then, we'll talk tomorrow." Lucius answered.

I nodded and hugged him. " Never do that again." I hissed in his ear. I never wanted to feel that lose again, I never wanted to see Draco like that again.

I glanced at Kyle and nodded my head slightly, thanking him for taking care of Draco. He shrugged, a motion that stated that it was no problem.

I smiled slightly and backed away from Lucius.

I glanced at my sister and father, and walked out of the room. They followed, knowing that we needed to talk. After all, we were just starting to become a family. We walked 'til we got to our father's room.

He let us in and told us to go sit on his black leather couch.

" Among the letters that you gave me, Harry, your mother's family journal was hidden." My father said, handing me a old black worn out journal. Inscribed on the front was a list of names. The names were small, but what caught his name was _Lily Garnier-Black. _

" My mom was a Black?" I questioned, hoping that my father had the answers.

" Yes, very much so. Your mother once told me that her family had a tradition. There was a journal that was passed from heir to heir. Your mother was somehow able to get a hold of the journal. It's practically a family tree with a lot of descriptions. I'm sure your mother would like you and Lizzy to read this."

I glanced at my sister. Lizzy nodded. She wanted to know about her family just as much as I did.

We opened the journal and stared at the names that was written on it.

_Sirius Black (1845-1853) Never married. No children. . _

_Phineas Nigellus Black ( 1847-1925) Married Ursula Flint. Kids: Sirius, Cygnus, Belvina, Arcturus._

_Elladora Black ( 1850-1931) Never Married. No children. _

_Isla Black ( 1854-1922) Married Bob Hitchens-Muggle. No kids. Disowned. _

_Sirius Black ( 1877-1952) Married Hesper Gamp. Kids: Arcturus, Lycoris, Regulus. _

_Phineas Black( 1884-1948) Never Married. No children. Disowned. _

_Cygnus Black( 1889-1943) Married Violetta Bulstrode. Kids: Pollux, Cassiopeia, Dorea. _

_Belvina Black ( 1886-1962) Married Herbert Burke. Kids: Orion, Isla, Alphard. _

_Arcturus Black ( 1884-1959) Married Lysandra Yaxley. Kids: Callidora, Cedrella, Charis. _

_Arcturus Black (1901-1991) Married Melania McMillan. Kids: Lucretia, Orion._

_Lycoris Black( 1904-1965) Never Married. No kids. _

_Regulus Black ( 1906-1959) Never Married. No kids. _

_Pollux Black ( 1912-1990) Married Irma Crabbe. Kids. Walburga, Alphard, Cygnus. _

_Cassiopeia Black( 1915-1992) Never Married. No kids. _

_Marius Black ( 1917-1954) Never Married. No kids. Disowned. Squib. _

_Dorea Black( 1920-1977) Married Charlus Potter. Kid. Dorion. _

_Orion Burke( 1908-1984) Married Alicia Pince. Kids: Lucus. _

_Isla Burke(1912- ) Married Anthony Goyle. Kids: Gregory. _

_Alphard Burke ( 1926- ) Not Married. No kids. _

_Callidora Black (1915-) Married Hafgan Longbottom. Kids. Algie, Edna_

_Cedrella Black ( 1917- 1990) Married Septimus Weasely. Kids. Arthur, Bilius, William. Disowned._

The list went on and on. I found out that I was related to the Flints, the Crabbes, the Goyles, the Longbottoms, the Crouchs, the Potters, the Prewetts, the Weasleys, the Lestranges, and the Malfoys. Of course, I was related to a whole lot of other people other then just them, but damn.

Apparently, Pollux Black's daughter, Walburga, married Orion Black, and had Sirius and Regulus. He also had a son named Cygnus, my grandfather. Cygnus was married to Druella. With her, he had Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa. Cygnus was having an affair with Rose Garnier right after Druella had my last aunt. Rose quickly got pregnant with my mom and my uncle! I had so many family members that I thought I was going to explode. Me and Lizzy had this whole family who could have taken us in. Who could have taken care of us. I calmed myself down before I got out of control. Some more bad news. I was still related to the Dursleys. The list goes to were Lily had me and Lizzy with Severus and married James. It also showed my uncle, Chris, had two boys and a girl. Chris was also still alive. It made me wonder how Sirius claimed me as the Black Heir, when Chris has two boys of his own. Maybe, nobody knew about Lily and Chris, except for a few people.

Me and Lizzy continued to read the journal.

_Entry 1. 1853._

_My name is Phineas Nigellus Black. I have decided to write a journal, in which all Blacks will right in. I hope this will be passed down and everybody in the family gets to write at least one entry. I started this, because my older brother just dead to days ago. He dead at the age of barely 8. I am only 6, but I am smart for my age. I have two younger siblings, Elladora and my mom is pregnant with what they believe is my younger sister. I do hope everything goes okay and my sister is healthy. I also hope that the death of my older bother won't harm my mom. It would not do for her to miscarriage. _

Phineas Nigellus Black had 26 entries. His last 5 had to with either his wife and kids or how his younger sister was disowned for marring a muggle. Though, while me and Lizzy read, we could tell that he still loved his little sister. He had also talked of how he was Headmaster of Hogwarts and what changes he wished to bring to the school.

The next entries were either from his brother or sisters or kids. There were also a few entries that were wrote by his grandchildren.

My grandfather's first entry was labeled Entry 101.

_Entry 101. 1955._

_Oh, I know I should have wrote in this thing earlier, when I was younger, but I never really cared about this journal. Now, though, I have to talk to someone. My lovely wife, Druella , as had her last daughter two weeks ago. Her name is Narcissa. I have three wonderful daughters, though, I do fear that , unless my wife can give me a son, or one of my daughters adopts and not marry, I will the last Black generation. I do hope that is not the case. But, that isn't what I came to talk about. No, I'm having an affair on my lovely wife. Oh, how could I? I love Druella, but Rose just draws me to her. She seems to strong and beautiful. Her long flowing red wine hair, and her emerald green eyes. I can't get enough of her. What is wrong with me? I must stop this. _

_Entry 102. 1955._

_I went to see Rose Garnier again. I was going to tell her that it was over. I really was! But I can't! We talk about a lot of things, like how her mother was a full-blooded elf and how her father is quarter elf. Maybe that is what draws me to her. I wish I could just go and never look back. But, I know I would her hurt her if I did that. I don't want to hurt my Rose, but I don't want to hurt my lovely Druella. What ever shall I do?!_

_Entry 103. 1955. _

_Rose is having my kids! She told me she is pregnant. I asked her if she had a boy that she would give him Black has his last name. And she said yes! Maybe there is hope for my family. I sorely don't want to be the last generation. The Black family as been pure-bloods, powerful pure-bloods. It would be a sham to see that pure-blood go out. Luckily, Rose is a pure-blood her self, even if she has creature blood in her. She told me, even though her mother is a full-blooded elf, her grandparents were wizards. _

_Hopefully, Rose will be okay and well when she as the kid or kids. I do not wish to lose her. _

_Entry 104. 1956. _

_She had twins! Twins! A boy and a girl. Chris Black and Lily Garnier-Black. She did as I asked and gave our boy my last name. I am also please to see that Lily shall carry my name and her mom's as well. They are beautiful kids. They really are. _

_Entry 105. 1973 _

_I have been watching my six kids grow. All of them have grown so beautifully. Chris, Bellatrix and Andromeda have got the famous black hair. Narcissa has pale blonde hair and Lily as gotten her mother's red rich wine hair, and green eyes. Rose had told me a few months after the twins birth, that she had another child, with some muggle whose last name is Evan. She has let Chris stay with me. My wife thinks I have adopted him. I let Rose keep Lily and marry the Evan guy. After all, I know now that I'm not the last generation. All of my kids have grown strong. Though, Andromeda wishes to marry a muggle! I love her, she is my daughter, but can I allow her to marry him? Can I disown her? No, I can't disown her. I told her I would have to at least pretend to disown her if she marries that man, but I can't truly ever disown her. This shall be my last entry. I'm giving this to Rose to give to Lily. I wish for Lily to give this to her kids. Maybe, Lily, will let her brother write in this also. I just feel that she'll need it more then the rest of us. _

_Entry 106. 1973_

_My name is Lily Garnier-Black. My mom is Rose ( Garnier) Evan and my father is Cygnus Black. I apparently have a twin brother, Chris Black. I have four half-sisters Petunia, Narcissa, Andromeda, and Bellatrix. I am the youngest out of all my siblings. My mom told me she had Petunia with my step-father and then had me with Cygnus. I believe that Narcissa and Bellatrix don't know that I'm their half-sister. I have a funny feeling that with me and Chris having the same eye color hasn't slipped my brother's or Andromeda's notice. Though, they do not ask or say anything about it. Maybe my father ( real one) had a talk with Chris. My mom says that she thinks it is best if we don't tell anyone the truth. She says she gets a funny feeling when she thinks about telling people the truth. I trust my mom so I will not tell anyone the truth. I'm graduating in a couple of months and is planning on marrying Severus Snape. We're not in love by any means, but we care about each other. When we saw that Lucius and Narcissa were getting married to please Lucius' father, we decided that we needed to. Severus' father keeps threatening him. I care for Severus too much to leave him in harms way. It was last year, a few months after Lucius and Narcissa, or Cissy for short, declared they were getting married, that me and Severus declared the same thing. My years at Hogwarts have been good, except that James Potter keeps bullying Severus. I think he is just jealous that me and Sev have a bond between us. Other then that, and that creepy Peter guy, things have gone good. Though, I do believe Tuney( Petunia) is jealous of me. She envies me and is mad that I'm the one with the magic and not her. There is nothing I can't do about that, so I must leave her and wish her the best. Though, I am worried about her. She is marring this guy, Vernon. I've tried speaking with her, but she refuses to listen. I can only hope, if I have kids and something happens to me, that my kids are never sent to Tuney. I love her, but I won't let my kids near a man like Vernon. _

_I have also found out that I'm part elf. I'm a natural at healing and anything to do with the earth. I've came into my inheritance earlier this year. Severus has too. He already knew that is mother was a vampire and that the trait would go to him. I have let him feed off of me when needed. Even though he doesn't say anything, I know that he detests the blood his mother had given him in these vials. It's probably taste like eating cold soup or something to him. My blood as also helped him heal any injuries that hadn't been healed thanks to his father. His skin as gone from gray to a normal pale color for vampires. For now, this is all that I will write. _

_Entry 107. 1973 _

_I graduated Hogwarts finally. Albus Dumbledore as been giving me these strange looks and James is pissed off. I know it as to do with the fact that I'm going to marry Severus sometime. Me and him agrees to stay engage for at least eight years. We want to make sure that we don't meet anybody else that we would fall in love with. My mom agrees with us, knowing why we are engaged. It's going to be a long rocky road a head of us, but I'm sure we'll be alright. _

_Entry 108. 1973_

_Severus has told me that he has taken the Dark Mark, along with Lucius, Chris, Cissy, and Bella. I knew he was worried on how I would take the information, but I knew by the end of the night he was relieved. I told him I didn't care what side he joined, just as long as he is safe. Albus has been acting too weird for my tastes anyways. I would never join the dark side nor the light. My mom told me a long time ago that the Garniers were gray, neutral. Severus was really relieved, even though he wouldn't ever tell anybody his worries. Right before he left tonight, I told him never to stop what he was doing, no matter what happens. I'm just sensing something in the future will happen, and I don't wish for it effect Severus' doings. It is late and I must go to bed. _

_Entry 109. 1974_

_The nerve at that man! Albus Dumbledore as gone off his rocker. He asked for a meeting with me today. I agreed. When I got to his office he started asking questions. He asked if I was sure I wanted to marry Severus and not James! Can you believe that? I, of course, told Albus that I was marrying Severus and not that stupid Potter kid. I doubt James as matured any better then he did at Hogwarts._

_Entry 110. 1975_

_Cissy and Lucius are now married. Oh, and what a beautiful wedding it was. The had the wedding was at one of their beach houses. It was just so beautiful and the robes Cissy was wearing. Pure white with green seaming. I do hope mine and Severus' wedding will just as grand. And their vows! I know they don't love each other, but they could have fooled me. Though, I noticed in their vows they didn't say anything about being faithful to each other. I don't think anybody else noticed that besides Severus and me. _

_Entry 111. 1976_

_James just refuses to give up. I wish I could just kill the man, but I don't wish to leave Severus alone. And Albus! The man just keeps trying to get me and James together. Why won't the man just give up . Can't he see that I hate James. I'm sensing that Severus doesn't wish to wait too long to get married, though, he doesn't wish to trap me into a relationship when I could fall in love with someone else. _

_Entry 112. 1978_

_I know I haven't wrote in this for a while, but things are just getting out of hand. James has been threatening Severus again. The stupid guy actually thinks that Severus has me under a spell. The git tried to kidnap me! Oh, if it wasn't for me, Severus would have killed him. There's good news, though, Chris got married about three months ago. He married this man named Devon Scanter, a pure-blood from America. I'm almost certain that Devon is pregnant. I almost thought that was impossible, but Severus informed me that certain male creatures can get pregnant and with the right potion, a plain male wizard could get pregnant. Whoa! I guess I should have already knew that. I mean, Chris wouldn't marry a guy unless the guy could get pregnant. Chris would want a heir. I almost started to give Chris this journal, but my mom wouldn't let me. She said that my father wanted me to have this. Oh, I can tell that my mom misses Cygnus. It is really sad that he is dead. He died a couple years after giving me this journal. _

_Entry 113. 1978_

_Devon had twins! It makes me want to laugh. Me and Chris are twins and now he has twins. It also makes me wonder if I will have twins. Oh how wonderful that would be. He had one boy and one girl named Pollux and Isla. Chris said that he wanted to honor the family by giving the kids our past relatives' names. I've thought about that, but I also wanted to honor Severus' family too. I also wanted to do something original. So I thought of these. Elizabeth Eileen Snape and Harry Orion Snape. Eileen is Severus' mother. The poor woman has tried everything to make sure Severus was safe. Orion is for a past relative of mine. Elizabeth and Harry is the original names. I've already told Severus about this and he agrees. _

_Entry 114. 1979_

_James is a pure-blooded idiot. He almost killed Severus! Damn him. Cissy was having a party for the start of December and everybody had been invited. Everything was going fine, but then James just started hexing Severus. And the hexes were cutting hexes. I had to take Severus home quickly. When I did, I noticed that he lost a lot of blood. So, I did the only thing I could do. I let him feed off of me. Then the feeding became much more then just feeding. Vampires are naturally sexual and most of the time, during their feedings they have sex. Yes, well, that is what happened. I don't regret that part. I just wish James would stop acting like a bloody idiot!_

_Entry 115. 1980_

_I'm pregnant and Severus isn't here. No, Albus sent him on a mission. He thinks that Severus is a spy for him and not for the Dark Lord. I have been writing him letters, but I don't think he has been getting them. But, not worries. I've spelled the letters and the journal to go to a vault I have and only my kids will be able to get in. Though, that will only happen if I die. _

_Entry 116. 1980_

_Damn that old coot! Damn him! Why can't he just leave me be?! I have to marry James or he'll kill Severus and my kids. Yes, kids. I'm having twins, a boy and a girl. I wonder if this having twin thing is genetic. Oh well, I now I have to plan a wedding I don't want. James doesn't realize that I'm a pregnant. Though, I've made him think that we have had sex already when we really haven't. I don't wish my kids to be harm should he find out that Severus got to me first. Oh, my poor Severus, I hope my letters reach him. Albus is planning something and it isn't good. _

_Entry 117. 1980_

_He took her! He took my Elizabeth away! He told everybody that she didn't make it, but I know the truth. I heard her cries. I know she is alive. This is the last time I'll write in this. I don't wish for James to find out about this journal. To my kids, if you ever went into my vault, I love you so very much and I wish I could have been able to protect you better. Should you ever run into Severus, tell him I didn't betray him. Tell him I cared for him very deeply and that he should find someone to love. I hope you find this in good timings. If things are going bad around you, my children, don't give up. Grow up strong and healthy. Just whatever you do, don't believe a word that Albus Dumbledore breathes. I love you and I hope you live happy lives..._

After making sure Lizzy was finished, I set the journal down. I was in shock. After learning all this, I wanted to hunt down Albus right now. He took everything away from my mom, me, Lizzy, and my father. I glanced at my father, he was sitting down one the chair in front of us, his head down. I looked at Lizzy, who had tears running down her face, and we both nodded. We stood up and kneeled in front of our father.

" She loved you." Lizzy whispered, her voice soft.

Our father's head raised and he looked at us. I could tell he was trying not to cry, just like I was.

" We all miss her, father, but we mustn't live in the past. We will get back at those who hurt her and our family." I said, my voice soft yet firm.

Father just shook his head and gathered us up in his arms. We all silently cried, letting the comfort of the others wash over us. We knew we had each other at least, if not the others. We wasn't going to let mother's suffering go in vain. I vowed right then and there that I would make sure Albus was dead by the end of the war. He wouldn't live. He wouldn't live after all he has done to my family. The bastard wasn't going to survive long enough to do this to another family. I would make sure of that.

**Draco's PoV**

I don't fully understand what Harry did, but I'm grateful for it. The doctor just said that it's a miracle. He said that my father would survive. He also let my father go back to his rooms, as long as I helped him. I agreed and now we were sitting in his living room. Kyle was also there, leaning against a door.

" You know, Kyle, you can sit down." Father said, his eyebrow raised.

Kyle shook his head. " I've had to much training in my life. I was taught never to leave my back vulnerable unless there was a good reason."

Me and father nodded at his reply. We don't know what type of training the students at this school had gotten, but whatever it was, it was strict. We stayed in the living over an hour, just talking. It was weird. One minute I was desperate enough to sign my name on a death certificate for my father and the next, I was sitting here, acting like nothing had happen, with my father. I wanted to be as close as could with my father. I know Harry said he had a year to live at least, if we couldn't get Albus Dumbledore dead. The fear was still there, I knew I was still going to lose my father no matter what. Unless, he decided to become a vampire, but for some reason, I don't think he wants to do that. Could it be, that he doesn't wish to live forever? Could he just want to live and die like the ones before him? There was never an immortal creature in the Malfoy family. Sure, we had veela, both light and dark, blood in the family, but never a immortal creature. I wasn't going to ask my father about it. I think it would be to early to think about him dieing.

After almost an hour, me and Kyle left my father's rooms and headed towards our dorms.

" Thank you, Kyle, for being there when I needed someone." I said, standing in front of my door.

Kyle's fingers brushed across my face and pulled some of my hair behind my left ear. His face leaned down towards mine and his breathe smelt minty. Before I knew what happened, our lips were connected. I knew I should have pulled away, but, instead, I kissed him back. I couldn't help it. He was there when I needed someone. One of his hands cupped my face while the other one wrapped around my back, pulling me closer. My own hands were fisting his shirt, pulling him closer. Our lips meet in a battle of dominance and I quickly relented. Kyle opened my door and walked us in, until we hit the edge of my bed. We both fell over and I almost giggled at how we must look. I looked at his blue eyes, knowing what we were doing was wrong. I just didn't want him to leave. I was so used to sleeping with Severus, that I wasn't sure if I would be able to sleep by myself.

" Stay?" I whispered, looking away from his eyes. I heard a sigh and then I was picked up. I made a sound of protest before I was put back onto the bed, the covers pulled down.

" Draco, I can't stay."

I looked back up at him. " Please I ju-" I was quickly cut off.

" No, Draco." Kyle's voice was harsh and I couldn't help but flinch. I schooled my mask back on and nodded.

" Alright, I understand." _You just kiss me and then leave me. _I was use to this type of thing, not the kissing part, but the leaving me part. I wasn't planning on doing anything other then sleeping, but I didn't want to do that alone. It was hard to sleep alone again after having someone who slept beside you and kept you warm and safe. I thought after Severus accepted me as his lover, I wouldn't have to sleep alone and crave that warmth again. But, once again, I was proved wrong.

Kyle nodded and left, the door making a loud bang as he went. I let the mask slip and cried silently into the pillow. I knew it was selfish of me to want someone else's warmth besides Severus'. But he wasn't here, he wasn't the one who comforted me. Oh, I know that he was with his kids, but when he came into the hospital ward, he didn't even acknowledge that I was there. _Oh, what I am going to do? _

I tried to go to sleep, but I kept tossing and turning. I kept seeking that warmth that wasn't there and that made me feel even more hollow. The quiet tears didn't stop and I knew tomorrow my eyes would be blood-shot. Why couldn't I just be grateful that my father was still alive? Why did Kyle have kiss me? Why? Why! I wanted to scream so bad but I held it in. For the first time in years, I felt truly alone.


	14. Mates, Meetings, and an Icy Death

**A/N I finally got this one out. If you want to know what and when I'm going to update a story in the next two months, look at my profile under UPDATES. I mainly try to update during the weekend since that will be the only time, once school starts back, that'll I'll be able to even try to update. If I don't update for like a month, blame it on school and homework. **

**It's one in the morning, so it's only partly beta'd, sorry. Eventually, I beta all my chapters for all my stories, but right now I don't have time and my beta is kinda having a problem at home and is a little busy. **

**Previously: Harry reads the Black's family journal and gets closer to his family. Harry is also Tom's mate and ends up giving Lucius up to a year to live. Draco is starting to feel lonely. **

**Ch. 14**

**Friday 1:12 PM**

**Harry's PoV**

**Tom's Personal Quarters **

A day latter, I was finally sitting down with Calin, Lucius, and Tom. Tom had called us to his personal quarters when he find out that I needed to talk with them all. Calin looked tired and beat. Like someone had just punched him repeatedly in the stomach. When I tried to ask him, he gave me a pointed look that said ' Don't ask."

" What is it that you needed to talk to us about." Lucius asked, looking a ten times better. No longer was he pale sickly color and looked like he was going to die at any minute. No, Lucius' color had return and he seemed to have a lot of energy now.

I sighed and glanced at three of the men in front of me. I can't say I'm in love with any of the men sitting here with me today. Maybe, a couple years down the road, I'll be able to say that I love Tom with all my heart. But, even if I forgiven him for killing my parents, even if he's my mate, I can't just jump in his arms and say ' I love you'. It's impossible right this second. Calin was and is the only person I've came to almost loving. He saved me all those years ago. He's willing to protect me and stand up for me. He was honest with me from the beginning. Well, perhaps not completely honest. There's still something he is hiding. Something that will effect everybody when it happens. But, he'll tell me when he's ready and when he thinks I'm ready. I will always be close to him, nothing will ever change that. Lucius is the one that I'm not the most concerned about. Sure, after six months or so together, there is something between us. But I never had to worry about it being love. Perhaps it is just lust. After all, the blonde is very good looking and is a great kisser. Though, lust never really did change into love. We all care for each other, but we never let it get any farther. We are all scared to take the next step. All scared that will happen if we let someone in that far. Maybe it's time to change that.

" Harry, what is it?" Calin asked, concern beginning to show on his face.

" When I went to the Gate and gave Lucius another year to live, I of course had to give something in return. I gave Ron's soul and told them that they will be given Dumbledore's soul when I kill him. There was another part to that agreement." I stated.

" Well, what was the other part?" Tom asked, his interest showing through his mask.

" Tom, did you know that me and you where mates?" I asked, looking straight at him.

Tom seemed to tense before replying. " I was never really sure. There were times when I would think that you were mine, but I didn't know if it was 'cause that scar of yours or if it was 'cause we were mates. I didn't want to bother you with this when you were happy with two other people."

" Well, I can say that we are indeed mates. The other part of the deal was that I would have to join my mate by the end of the week. That is why I asked to speak with you all since tomorrow is the last day of the week. I need to know if you, Calin, Lucius, are going to find with me moving on to someone else; and you, Tom, is okay with dating me or am I..." I was cut off with a pair of lips attaching to mine.

" Of course I'm going to fine with us dating. Harry, I've been flirting and kissing you for the past month."

A faint blush covered my face, making the others laugh.

" Yeah, yeah, laugh at me if you will." I said, rolling my eyes.

**Friday 3: 22**

**Calin's PoV.**

**Meeting Room**

Everybody that was in the back was here. Yallen was sitting in the back of the room, her blonde hair still in those same pigtails and was wearing her favorite blue dress. Beside her was Serenity, her black bangs hiding her eyes. Across from those two sat Thorn, Hermione, and Rin. Harry was sitting to the right of me with Draco beside him. Karen and Iz sat to the left of me with Pansy and Ginny sitting beside them. Behind them, Kyle, Jacob, Za, and Kane was seated. Emily and the red headed twins were sitting behind Harry.

" Alright, Emily, you called this meeting, why don't you start it?" I asked.

" Well, I do believe Rin needed to tell us something first." Stated Emily

Rin nodded and stood up. " About a week ago, Albus Dumbledore came to me. He wanted to hire to kill you, Seth. Of course I declined the offer, but you may want to watch your back more often."

I nodded. Of course Dumbledore would try everything in the book to kill me. Glancing around, I saw that Harry's eyes were filled with a green sea of fire. When Harry stated that he was going to kill Dumbledore, I knew it wasn't just for Lucius' life. No, he wanted to make sure the old coot never was able to hurt anybody else. He wanted revenge for himself, Tom, and anybody else that had suffered along the way. I was in this war for him, for my mom, for my people. I fought enough for the first twelve years of my life, yet here I was again. Here I was, waiting to attack, to slaughter my enemies without remorse. I looked at Iz and Jacob. I looked at their lovers. I wanted to protect them all. I wanted to make sure nobody would every hurt them again. Iz came from a bad Master. When I first saw him, so bruised and broken, so scared; I wanted to make him forget what happened. I wanted him to forger his past. That was why I gave him over Karen. When I first met Karen, we were almost enemies. We were different, wanted different things. We knew nothing about each other's past. I thought Karen was nothing but some spoiled rich kid and he thought was a cocky kid who knew nothing about the real world. But as we continued to fight, the more we learned about each other. Soon enough, I had told Karen my entire past. I left nothing out. I was able to learn that Karen wasn't a spoiled rich kid. He came from a light family, so when they found out that he was a vampire and gay, his family sent him backing. He was just another person trying to survive in this cruel world. It wasn't long before we started to date. We became so comfortable with each other that we didn't see a problem with it. But we soon figured out that we didn't have anything but caring between the two of us. Almost like me and Harry. I knew Karen would be able to take care of Iz because he knew exactly how to deal with me when my past was still fresh on my mind. What no of us expected, two years later, was that Iz and Karen to be dating. I thought it would have taken Iz a little longer to heal. Karen had been able to get Iz to talk. We found out that Iz's master was the same master that ordered Za to kill me. The same master that Harry just killed.

I spoke up, " Emily?"

Emily stood up. " Well, this mainly deals with Harry."

" Me?"

" Yes. You are the one who killed Grusom's Master after all." Emily simple stated.

" Ah, let me guess. They go by the the ancient traditions?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

" Yes." Emily said, nodding. " Since they go by the ancient traditions, Harry, you are now the leader of the Grusom pack."

Harry blinked, his wide and his face pale.

I sighed, I should have known this would have a happen. Harry wasn't fit to be a leader. He wasn't cruel enough to order someone to fight for him, to kill someone for him.

" What is Grusom planning." I asked Emily.

" Well, they're planning on coming here to speak to Harry about all this. Unless Harry wishes to die, there is no other way around this. He as to take over the Grusom pack."

" What? Are they crazy?! I can't control a pack. I don't know the first thing about running a pack!" Harry shouted, almost standing up.

" I'm sorry Harry, but you have to. I'll help you out as much as I can." I said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. " Your not in this alone."

Harry sighed and nodded.

" Alright, now we have another problem." Emily stated, wariness surrounding her.

" What is it?" I asked the young girl.

" It's the Elder Circle. They will wish to use Harry to take over Grusom. Now we all know that Harry won't betray us, they know this too. So they'll try to force him. The only person that can really force Harry to do anything is Albus Dumbledore. We need to be watching our backs and Harry's a lot better then we have been. Rin, I need you to try to get some assassins, hit men, or whatever you call each other, here. I want you all to watch the outside of the school very closely. Calin, I leave whatever else you think needs to be done in your hands." Emily finally sat down.

" Thank you Emily. Rin do you think you will be able to do that?" I asked.

Rin nodded. " Yes, I'll make sure to do that as soon as I can."

" Very well then. Serenity, since you are the beta, I want you to teach Harry some stuff in Leadership. Emily, keep an open ear about anything and everything. We need to make sure we have as much information on what's going as possible. Hermione, Ginny, try to see what the other Gryffindors are saying. See if you can get any information what Dumbledore is doing. Draco, inform your Lord on what is happening. Pansy, tell the other Slytherins to be prepared for war. Hermione, I want you to see if anybody else is willing to change sides."

" Luna said she'll follow me no matter what." Harry interrupted.

" Good. Hermione go and ask Luna if she is still willing to follow Harry. Fred, George, I want you two to see what is going on at you home. See if your brothers or parents know anything. Thorn, Yallen, I want you two to start sitting up traps. Za, Jacob, I don't want you two involve in this war. No, listen. Jacob, your pregnant, Za, you're the child's father. I'm not risking a unborn child nor am I going to risk a child being one parent short. Karen, inform Jason and his pack that we are going into war. Also in form any and all vampires that would wish to fight against the light. Tell them it is time that we take back what is ours. Dylan, inform all werewolves and cats. As for the rest of you, I want you to just keep your eyes and hears open. You're are dismissed."

**5: 32 PM **

**Karen's PoV**

**Jason's Manor**

Walking through the long hallway, I finally came to a twelve foot door and knocked.

" Come in." A muffled voice said through the door.

I walked into a library, and stopped right before Jason. Jason was a elemental. He controlled lightening and was the Leader of Escuros. It literally meant dark ones. Jason's pack was small, but very strong. Looking at the 17 year old, I noticed that he was writing a letter.

" It will only be a minute." The ash blonde said, never looking up from the letter.

" Alright." I said and glanced around the library. There was two fireplaces, one on each end of the long room. Rows upon rows of bookshelves filled the room. The room was done in deep rich reds, greens, and brown. The desk Jason was sitting at was on one end of the library, the fire roaring. There were floor to ceiling windows across from me. There was a light snow on the ground, the sun slowly going down, to allow the full moon that would be up today.

" Thanks for waiting. What does Seth need." Jason asked, putting his ink and parchments up. A black owl flew through the room, allowing Jason to tie the letter to it's leg before leaving.

" Albus Dumbledore and Elder Circle has joined together. The Dark Lord and Shadows have joined together. Harry Potter is apart of the pack, or was. About a week ago, Harry killed the Grusom's leader. Grusom goes by ancient traditions, so Harry Potter is now a leader of one of the most powerful packs in the worlds. Cole's pack as also joined us. Sin might help us if Calin doesn't kill him first. So we have about four packs willing to fight in this war. Seth has told us to inform anyone that might be interested in this war to get ready for battle. The war can start any day now." I started explain, but Jason held is hand up.

" And Seth is wondering if I would be willing to help him?"

I nodded.

Jason seemed to think about this before speaking up. " Alright, I'll prepare my pack for battle. Tell Seth he has another pack willing to fight with him."

I sighed in relief. " Thank you."

**8:33 PM**

**Harry's PoV**

**Tom's Personal Quarters. **

" What the hell am I supposed to do Tom?! I can't control pack! I just wanted to kill Dumbledore, nothing else!" I shouted, ranting at my mate.

" The road to hell is paved with good intentions." Tom said mockingly.

I glared at him, my eyes bleeding red. " Shut up." I muttered and turned around. If all he was going do was mock me, then I was going somewhere else. Perhaps Hermione would listen. Just as I was about to leave the room, a hand wrapped around me, pulling me closer to Tom's chest.

" I'm sorry love, but I don't know how to help you."

" Nobody can help me. When I finally have balance in my life, stable ground, something comes along and destroys that balance. Dammit!" I shouted, turning my body around and buried my head in Tom's chest.

" It will be okay. Calin will help you. You know that. You do have people that are willing to help in any way possible. " Tom told me, lifting me up and carrying me to his bedroom.

" I know, I'm just over reacting." I mumbled, burying my head in Tom's neck when he lays us down onto the bed.

" It's alright. When things start looking up, things go wrong. But, hey, look at it this way. Now the dark side for sure has another pack fighting with us. There is no telling how many people will fight with us. Everybody seems to be wanting to do something, anything to help end this war."

For an hour, me and Tom did nothing but lay on the bed. Just like with Calin, Tom knew how to calm me down and relax me. Maybe that is why we were destined to be mates. He could calm me, and I could bring out the good in him. We both had horrible childhoods thanks to Dumbledore. Right this second though, I didn't care why were mates, why destiny thought we would be good for each other. All I cared about was that he was here, he was willing to listen, willing to try to understand. Perhaps I could grow to love this man.

**9: 02**

**Draco's PoV**

**Severus' Personal Quarters**

" GET OUT!" Severus yelled.

" But Sev. He kissed me. I don't love, I want nothing to do with him. It's you I love! Sev, please just listen, please!" I pleaded, tears starting to slid down my face. I knew it was a mistake to tell him what happened that night, but I couldn't live with myself, knowing I allowed myself to be vulnerable to something like that.

Severus snorted at me, disgust obvious on his face. " You have a weird way of showing that you love me. But it doesn't matter, I could never love someone who was nothing but a spoilt brat who whines when he doesn't get is way. Now get out, you disgust me. I knew from the very beginning that getting involved with you was nothing but a mistake."

I stood there, my body growing cold, my heart tearing into pieces.

" I'm sorry Sev. Sorry that I was to weak, to vulnerable without you around. I want speak to you unless I have to. Good-bye." I said so softly, that I wasn't even sure he heard me. It didn't matter either way. I lost the person I loved. The only person who could really understand me. No it didn't matter at all. I was never good enough for my parents and now I'm not good enough for Sev.

I walked out the door, tears still falling, never looking back. I had to close this chapter of my life away. I could never look back, if I did, I would break. I would fall apart and the only person who could build me up again wouldn't care.

_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Severus. I hope one day you can forgive me. _

As I walked down the hallway, towards the door that lead to the garden and lake that was behind the school, I grabbed at my chest. It hurt so much. The pain was consuming me. I walked across the grass, towards the lake, the cold wind blowing.

I stood near the lake, staring at it's icy waters. I could just jump in, end my life right now. Nobody needed me here. I always make a mess of things. I could never be like everybody wanted. I could never be the perfect son and death eater for my father and I could never be the perfect lover Sev wanted.

" I just wanted to be loved." I barely whispered, spreading my arms wide, jumping into the icy water. I never heard the scream as I grew numb, my body sinking lower towards the bottom.

_I just wanted to be loved, to be in the arm's of my lover, to see my father proud. I'm sorry everyone, but you don't need me. _I let my eyes fall shut, letting death take me away from this world.

**Don't kill me ( hides behind a chair). Review and Draco might just live! **


	15. Mates, Flashbacks, War

**A/N All my stories are kinda on a hold since school is taking a lot of my free time, and I'm not even in clubs yet, jeez! But we got a three day weekend this weekend for labor day, so I was able to finish writing this chapter. From now on, I'm going to try to update on the holidays, since that looks like the only free time I'm going to be getting. This is still being re-written, but I'm going to still post new chapters on this stories. The days were I should be able to update will be posted on my profile under Updates, please enjoy, we're going to learn more about Calin and his past. Yeah!**

**Kyle's PoV**

**1:10 AM**

**Hospital Wing**

**February 24th **

I stared at him, at his cold blue lips, his pale face, his shallow breathing. _Why Draco, why? _Was all that I wanted to scream. _It's my fault, if I never kissed him, he would be okay. _I was once again, in the hospital, for the same person, just for different reasons. This time, instead of comforting the blonde boy, I was praying he would live. Fear clawed at my heart. If he didn't make it, it would be my fault. I just knew it would be. After all, Draco had everything going for him, _'til I stepped in. _I knew I shouldn't have kissed him, even touched him. Now, he gone and tried to kill himself. _Why, Draco? Why, what went wrong, why did I have to be your mate? _Draco Malfoy was my mate, my destined one. He was supposed to fall for me, love me, accept me, and bond with me. But, instead he fell in love with someone else and I knew I needed to let him go, but I couldn't. Watching him with someone was hard, almost impossible.

_Then why did you kiss him and leave him broken? _I wished I had the answer to all my questions. I wish I could go back in time. I wouldn't die if he didn't accept, so why didn't I leave him alone.

_'Cause you love him, you wanted to protect him, reassure him that he still had someone else that he could rely on. _Scary how my conscious could answer that and perhaps that is true. Perhaps, somehow, along the way, I fell in love with Draco. I fell in love with him and now I wished I never laid eyes on him. I remembered the look in his eyes, he was suffering so much that he just wanted to die. The only good thing about him being mate is that we already have some sort of a bond together. I could feel him hurting, slowly dieing away inside. I felt how he wanted to give up, how he felt unwanted and unloved.

It seemed that just about anyone that came to this school had some sort of a fucked past. It seemed that Draco was no different then the rest of us. He could get anything that money could pay for, but didn't seem able to get what he needed. Love, care, and hope seemed to be missing from him.

" I'm so sorry, love. It's all my fault, just please don't give up. Please live." I whispered, or so I thought, to him.

" What did you do to my son?!" I heard Lucius behind and finally sensing that two people were behind me.

I turned around and faced Lucius' scared, worried, angry, pale face; and Severus blank face.

I shook my head, not sure how to answer the question. There were so many answers to that one question.

" I... it wasn't Kyle's fault, it was mine, Lucius." Severus said, facing his friend. I gaped at him. What could he have done to make Draco want to kill himself?

Lucius glared at Severus. " What did _you_ do to my son!?"

" I broke up with him." Severus stated so simply, like it wasn't nothing. " I don't date people who kisses other people."

I paled with those words. How did he find out? It truly was my fault!

" Please," I begged," don't punish Draco for my mistakes. I kissed him, not the other way around. He needed someone, and you weren't there. You weren't there when he was watching his father die. You weren't there when he broke down. He needed someone, he needed you! He's my mate and I couldn't stand him in pain. I couldn't stand watching him fall. Please, just don't punish him, it wasn't his fault."

Severus and Lucius both stood there, shock written on their faces. I almost smirked at that. It wasn't every day that you get to shock Lucius Malfoy or Severus Snape.

" You..your mate?" Lucius finally spoke up.

I sighed and nodded. " He's my mate, but I never confronted him about it. He was- is in love with Severus. It's not like I'm going to die without him. I...he was just in so much pain that I ended up comforting him. Then I kissed him, after we got you back into your room. I didn't know what I was thinking. Then I just left him there, broken and confused. How could I be so stupid!?"

Severus seem to pale at those words, while Lucius walked towards Draco's bed.

"My son, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you had to suffer." He whispered softly, pain evident in his voice. "I was never a father to you, I never really showed how much I loved you. But I do love you Draco, don't you forget that."

I couldn't help but feel sad for Lucius and perhaps a little mad at him at the same time. The way he spoke, the way he looked at his son. I couldn't help but stare, and hope that one day they could mend what was broken.

I glanced back at Severus, seeing that he wasn't fairing much better then the older blonde. I wanted to ask him how he found out, why he didn't listen to Draco side of the story and so many other questions, but now wasn't the time.

Turning around, I walked out the door and sat down in a lobby chair. I wanted to give them some space. Kane would always say '_Anna hänelle tilaa ja ehkä hän voi parantua _', when Jacob was dealing with his past. It was Finnish and it meant '_ Give him space, and perhaps he will be able to heal.' _That was what I was doing. I was giving them the space they deserve and praying that they'll heal, mend what was broken. All three of them.

I laid my head on the palms of my hands and sighed. I screwed up real bad this time. I ruined my mates life, just because I fell in love.

_I'll give you the space you need, Draco. I'll give you the time to come to me if you ever forgive me._

Nodding to myself, I stood up, glanced at the hospital's door, and walked down the hallway, disappearing into the shadows.

**Rin's PoV**

**4:05 AM**

**Outside of GDL( the school)**

**Feb. 24th**

I glanced up at the people in front of me. I got the best of the best. Assassins, hit men, body guards, spies, and other people who would be protecting this school. I would be among them, helping them protect my sister and her friends.

" All right, Team Bosque, watch the surrounding woods. Team Terre, watch the gardens in front of the school. Team Kukka, I want you to watch the gardens behind the school. Team Abri and Sisällä, watch inside the school. And Team Katso, put up cameras around the entire area and then watch the monitors. Put on your headphones and head out!" I ordered, putting on my own headphones.

The headphones came attached with mouth pieces. With a little magic, I had connected all the headphones together where we would be able to speak to each other and give head ups should an enemy enter the area.

Within five minutes everybody was gone. Within another ten minutes everybody was in position.

I went inside the school and headed to the roofs. I had put four people on the roof earlier when I heard what Draco did. Perhaps, we'll be able to prevent that from happening again.

**Jason's PoV**

**8:00 AM**

**Feb. 24th**

**Study Room, Jason's Manor.**

Reading a book, I waited for my pack to show up. When Calin sent Karen to ask me to join them in the war, I knew things had went serious. Calin had already fought one war to keep the Neutral Lands safe, and now he was fighting another one. Shaking my head, I thought of the small black haired boy. He was nothing but a child when he fought in his first and ,what everybody thought, his last war. When the war began, it was just him and his sister, but by the time the war ended, Kyle and his brothers, Karen, Iz and everybody else had join the Shadow pack. And from what I heard, his pack was still growing in numbers. But, where there is war, there is loss and pain. Calin had lost his first true lover, Jay. I could still remember the boy's power from that day.

**Flashback.**

_**I shot a lightening bolt at my enemy in front of me, while making sure my pack was still safe. In front of me, Calin was fighting with Dakren. We had followed Dakren and his army into the woods, for, what I hope, was the last battle of the war. I could hear the screaming of those who were fighting and dieing. I just prayed that it wasn't anybody in my pack that was dieing. **_

_**Taking my sword, I stabbed the man behind me in the chest. I quickly took the sword out of the man's chest and swung my sword in front of me, blocking the the sword in front of me. I narrowed my eyes at the woman in front of me. **_

" _**Sister." I said with disgust. **_

" _**Brother." She spat out with the same tone. **_

_**I hated her, she left my pack for Dakren's army. Watching as she swung her sword at me again, I jumped backwards and landed high in a tree. **_

_**It was then when I heard the scream. I, and everyone else, froze. We all turned to look at the 12 year old boy. In front of the boy was a lifeless Jay. **Shit. **Was all I could think of before Calin exploded. Everyone in the forest could feel the boy's power roll off of him. Black, angry flames started surrounding Calin and an inhuman scream could be heard all through the forest. Calin, just 12 years old, was coming into his vampire inheritance. I couldn't help but wince at the sound. The sound only got louder as the black flames shot into the sky and started to spread out. The black flames started shooting at Dakren's army. I glanced down at my sister, Julia. I was torn at what to do. Do I save her, or leave her to suffer. **_

_**Knowing that I couldn't do that, not to my own flesh and blood, I sighed and jumped down from the tree. Just as the flames were heading in Julia's direction, I landed in front of her, a lightening bolt already heading towards the black flame. **_

" _**Ja...Jason?" I clenched my eyes close, concentrating on my lightening. I couldn't stand the confusion and shock in her voice. Did she really think I would leave her to die. Did she really think that low of me. **_

_**Shaking my head out of those thoughts, I yelled at her. " Get out of hear! Run!"**_

" _**Ja-," I didn't let her finish. **_

" _**Go!" **_

_**And she finally did. I watched as Julia disappeared into the forest, praying that this wouldn't bite me in the ass. **_

_**It was another ten minutes before Calin finally got exhausted. I watched him fall to his knees, cradling Jay's head in his lap. I knew that there would be tears falling down his face. I knew there would be pure agony on the 12 year's old face. My chest clenched at the image of that. Nobody wanted Calin to fight. Nobody wanted the boy to suffer any more then he already had. I knew this was going to take time to heal, if it could ever be healed. Could Calin ever heal? Is it possible, for a boy that young, to ever recover. **_

_**I watched as Calin's pack surrounded him and Jay, and I knew they would take care of him in his time of mourning. **_

_**EndofFlashBack**_

I'm still unsure if Calin ever healed from that. And now we were going into another war. This time, it wasn't for good vs bad, or light vs dark. No this time it was for survival. This war was going to name who can rule and who can't. I was going to fight in this war, just like last time. Maybe, it'll be just like last time. Mine, Calin's, and Jay's pack fought against Dakren's army. Kira, Jay's younger brother, was now in control of the pack. I frowned, would Kira be willing to fight in this war, when he lost his brother in the first one? Perhaps. Nobody had expected Calin to fight in this war. We all expected him to stay neutral and watch on the sidelines. Did Calin join this war for his lover's? Did he join this war because he knew his pack was now in danger?

My thoughts were interrupted when pack entered the room. The Zaren twins, Zili and Zila came in first, followed by Lyulf, Dark, Lovett, and Koki. Zili sat with his lover Koki, on the crimson love seat. Zila, following her brothers example, sat by her lover Lyulf on the other love seat. Dark stayed standing, with his little sister, Lovett, sitting beside him. I glanced at the two couples. At first glance, you wouldn't think they were lovers. They looked totally opposite of each other.

Zili's black hair swept each side of his face. The silver tips of his hair barely touched his hair. Zila's Indian heritage showed through with his dark skin. Zila's Indian heritage only showed up in the curve of her eyes. Zila also had black hair, that came to her waist. She had lime green streaks running through her hair. Both of them had amber eyes, a sign that they were indeed werewolves.

Koki was almost the the total opposite. His shaggy blonde hair barely went past his elf ears and his eyes were the color of midnight. He was a dark elf while Lyulf was a light. Both elves had pole almost white skin. Lyulf's hair was blonde almost white with purple streaks running through it. Her long hair was pinned up in the back while the front was left down.

Dark was staring intensely at me, probably wondering why we were having a meeting. His crimson eyes only left my electric blue eyes when his sister sighed and leaned against the dark brown wall. His dark red hair covered his eyes when he looked down at his sister. I smiled at that. Dark would never leave his sister's side, no matter what. Not after Dakren got a hold of her. In the middle of the war with Dakren, he was able to capture Lovett. She now has a scar on right side of her face. It comes down from her forehead, over her eye, though she can still see, and stops at her check.

Lovett also had red hair, though it was more rich then Dark's. She was small for a 12 year old, but nobody ever told her that. We think it's has to do with the fact that she is a werefox ( yes a werefox, I find them cute).

" What's meeting about." Zili asked.

" Nothing much, just the fact that we're going into war again."


	16. Explaining the wait

**Okay, yes, I know its been a long time since I've updates. I was grounded for a while, and now I'm ready to get back to business. For one thing. I'm going to go back and beta and edit my work on Vampire's Lust and GDL. MMuL, I'm unsure where I'm going with that since I'm co-writing it. I should have the two stories edited by the end of this week, and hopefully have a new chapter out for each of them. Then I'll get straight to work with my FG/HP story. Sorry about the wait. **


	17. Sorry

**Alright here's the thing with GDL. I have no more inspiration to write this story, I don't know if it's just writer's block or if I just don't like the story any more. Because of this, I have put the story on hold for the next year or so. Maybe, during the summer when I'm not going to school, I'll get more inspiration, but for now the story is on hold. Later, I might decide to take the story down. I'm sorry about this. **


	18. Last AN I hope!

**Okay, so I finally decided what I'm gonna do with GDL. I'm going to go ahead and try to finish what I'm doing. Plz ignore anything on my profile about new stories and stuff for right now. Right now, I'm going back and reviewing each chapter and writing notes. I'm trying to write down the list of OC I have. Now, if you need or feel like it would be best if I wrote this list of OC and everything about them and post the link then plz tell me. If I do that, the link will most likely go to my facebook account where i have the Note apps on my profile and make sure my notes are public for you, unless you can tell me another site that i can do that ( expect for livejournal it confuses me too much). Now, for all of you who reviewed and added me on alert or your favorites, I thank you and I'll try my hardest to get this finish. I'm probably not gonna re-edit this story mainly because that is gonna take me too long, and i'm sure if you have read up to this point, you can deal with my mistakes or you wouldn't have read past chapter one. Now, hopefully, in a few days, I can try and get a new chapter going, but i can't promise anything, because for the past few weeks I have been workin non-stop at my job. **


	19. The Wait is Over

Okay, so it's been like forever, right? Sorry life really got in the way. I got into high school, took a duel enrollment program, got a job, got a boyfriend/girlfriend etc. Excuses excuses I know. * hides behinds Voldy* but anyways I have created a new account under the name Kortni-Komical-Kitten and have put a new story called A Shadow's Tale.( which I will be taking down in a couple of days to edit it some more.) I have decided that I will end up closing this account in a few days ( give ppl enough time to actually read what's going on) and I will be going back through all my stories and re editing and redoing b/c I was like 11 when I wrote them, and know I'm about to finish high school, so I know there's a LOT of gramour and stuff that needs to be corrected. ( can't believe you actually sticked with me this long.) So probably Sunday I will delete my accout and start reworking my babies. Just add me on my new account as an author alert and in august I should be posting the new chapters of each of my stories ( well maybe not my messed up life cause me and my cousin was actually working on that one and that didn't go anywhere...)

I really am sorry that it took this long for me to get my crap straightened up long enough to actually come back to my stories, but for those who have stuck through this with me, I am very very very thankful

P.S if anybody wants to be my beta reader I would be very thankful too. You can do one or all of my stories ( I have 4 more that I'm working on besides these. On my new account on my profile you can see the summary for each one.)

Bye!


End file.
